


Pair Coding

by Qcie



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, The Sentinel crossover
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 90,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qcie/pseuds/Qcie
Summary: 鸣佐，哨向，一个可能会坑的故事。





	1. 鸣门大桥

春野樱这辈子讨厌的事情不多，其中有三件就和漩涡鸣人有关。

她从现任火影纲手的办公室走出来，手里捏着几份文件，脸色十分难看，几个平时关系不错的同事正好路过，看到她这模样就明白了是怎么一回事，他们伸手指了指某个方向，粉色头发的少女臭着一张脸，也没有了平日的好礼貌好脾气，顺着同事指的方向就迈着步子径直穿过长廊，半高的鞋跟踩在玻璃地面上，在周遭静谧的环境中制造出极其不和谐的声响。

然后她突然在一个休息的长椅前站定，将手中的文件狠狠地向躺在长椅上睡觉的金发少年砸去。被砸得不轻的少年捂着鼻子猛地弹起来，白色的纸张因此撒了一地，他惊魂未定的看着春野樱，认清人后湛蓝如天空的双眼中的恼怒瞬间转变成讨好，但还没等他开口，少女就揪着他的耳朵一通臭骂：“这已经是你这个月第四次弄坏局里发的精神屏障解调器了！你这次必须自己写报告！”

春野樱讨厌的第一件事情：帮漩涡鸣人收拾烂摊子。

“啊痛痛痛痛——！”鸣人求饶，论真打起来他也不是打不过小樱，但是他不敢……

非要深究的话……大概是童年阴影？

小樱絮絮叨叨骂了一通，没解气，却也没了脾气，她叹了口气，轻轻踹了一下鸣人的小腿示意，鸣人反应迅速的挪了下屁股，给对方腾出一块地。她沉默的捡起散落在地面的文件，鸣人一愣，也傻笑着帮起了忙，把文件理好后递给小樱，一时间这两个老同学视线对上，却都不约而同的收敛了表情，分坐在长椅两侧，让无声的空白填满对话。

“今天天气很好呢。”总是鸣人先不怕死的打开话匣。

“是啊，好到某位哨兵光明正大的躲在这里睡午觉。”

身边的人又没心没肺的笑了起来，这种皮笑肉不笑的阴森表情出现在鸣人这种阳光大男孩脸上起了反效果，他不常这样笑，但每次都看起来像个路边的地痞流氓——另一种春野樱讨厌的东西，她总是拿这样的鸣人没办法，没办法生气，也没办法被他逗乐，像是全身所有的情绪都被抽调开来丢到身后，以前她觉得这是没教养，谁都知道哨兵之间应该尽量减少这样的挑衅，导致她以为鸣人无端挑事，和鸣人互相不对付了一段时间，还会放下好不容易伪装的淑女风范和他打上一架。但是等大家都长大后，她才意识到这样的笑容背后意味着什么，也就没了反应。

真讨厌啊……她叹了口气，想自己大概是羡慕着鸣人的无所顾忌。她扭头看着对方，金发碧眼的人早就换了个笑容，那种太阳一样暖入人心的笑，小樱皱眉，抬手挥了几下拳头吓唬鸣人，一来二去几下后也学着鸣人的样子瘫在长椅上没个正型，反正最近局里人手被抽调出去不少，当下也没有多少人能看到这两个A级哨兵颓废的模样。

她抬头看透光的玻璃天幕，夹层的水流以一种恒定的流速缓缓波动向前，向四周，向下坠落，水柱砸下的一瞬间被嵌在地下的脉冲设备无声无息的吸住，开始过滤循环，隔开了外界的纷扰，形成一个强大稳定的白噪声屏障。

火之国联邦调查局的总部设在木叶市，总部大厦和塔以及装备部坐落在一起，是一套专门为哨兵和向导设计的功能性建筑群，在千手家的精密设计下，这个建筑群有着绝佳的白噪声屏障，可以最少的降低哨兵狂化的概率，也隔绝了可能会有的来自敌方向导的精神攻击。

稳定。这就是火之国在哨兵向导的管理上最突出的地方，每一个觉醒后的孩子都会在第一时间被登记在册，哨兵和向导都必须在塔接受培训，来适应对于他们来说已经变得很不普通的普通生活；到达一定年纪后可以按照自己的喜好选择发展道路，是回去做普通人，是参军，又或者像她和鸣人一样做个混吃等死的“公务员”——总的来说，只要你稳定，没人管你干嘛。

这个稳定的意思是，必须确保不会再发生像历史上的哨兵一样因为失去自己的向导就狂暴化进行无差别攻击的事件，据说上一个狂暴化的哨兵把木叶市原有的一座山给轰平了，市政厅花了不少时间向上头解释这个意外，将这个一直以来备受反对的法案摆出了台面，利用政治手段让它生效，负主要责任的千手财团承诺出资打造这个建筑群才逃过群众的诘问。

这个政策强制执行多年后的今天，哨兵狂暴率确实下降到了可控区间，但也间接导致了哨兵和向导之间失去了那个“唯一性”，双方都无法发挥出自己最优秀的能力。举个例子，在调查局的他们每个人的职责都白纸黑字写得清清楚楚，哨兵和向导的搭档就像轮班一样，一切止步于精神链接，再加上每三个月一次的身体检查和各种各样的科技辅助，都保证了他们出任务时的高度可协调性，原本不可控的生理本能被理性的条条框框锁死在一个平衡点上，到头来所有人都止步于“搭档”、“同事”和“朋友”，哨兵和向导之间非你不可的轰轰烈烈彻底变成了茶余饭后肥皂剧中的一道甜点——至于成功完成终身绑定的哨兵和向导会怎么样？那得是跨过无数道审查工作和文书核查之后的事了。

有时候春野樱想自己年纪轻轻就活得这么波澜不惊是不是就拜这些条条框框所赐，然而虽然限制良多，她和她的同期其实都没有因为这些规矩被束手束脚，说到底哨兵和向导的配对都是按照等级划分的，两两配合下限制能力的情况很少，倒也没有多少自己天性被束缚的感觉，反倒是本来就摸不到那层天花板，也就不用管那条线被怎么划了。

但是身边那个叫做漩涡鸣人的白痴不一样，从读书起就有着“意外性No.1”的封号，不知道是能力太差还是能力太好，总是有不能控制好自己五感的情况出现，有好几次都把和他搭档的向导折腾个死去活来叫苦连连，偏偏任务还都完成得挺好，但也不少人介意和他合作，整得负责排班的人头都大了，“给鸣人做精神疏导就像在西伯利亚的冬天被九头哈士奇拉着飞但你还得面带微笑的弹钢琴”——一次任务后，实在是被烦得不行的鹿丸将这句吐槽转告给了小樱，女生狂笑十分钟后又把鸣人拖出去揍了二十分钟才解气。

落到现在只有雏田愿意和他搭档，日向家的大小姐能力确实出众，但根据规定排班是不可以固定的，最后鹿丸一拍脑门撒手不干，干脆每月抽签决定，倒是生生把这个向导槽位变成了一种惩罚游戏，鸣人一点儿不介意，搞得大家反而不好意思起来，任务难顶，但鸣人也是个好搭档。

后来装备部给鸣人这个特殊分子配了价格昂贵的精神屏障解调器，减轻了向导们不少负担，情况才好转起来。但是这个月不知为什么，鸣人好不容易稳定多年的精神体又开始躁动了，生生整坏了好几个机器，申报文书又写得不清不楚，第一次的时候小樱被对方的狗狗眼折腾得心软，帮对方写了一篇，结果这之后就没完没了了，刚刚还东窗事发连累自己被纲手也训了一顿。

“对不起啊，小樱，”鸣人还是诚诚恳恳的赔礼道歉，这次的笑容是真心的，“晚上请你吃饭。”

“算了算了，你能请我吃什么，我节食。”小樱脑里闪过今早体重秤的数字，“你能好好管好自己不要吓跑向导我就谢天谢地了。”

“这个不怪我啊我说……”鸣人也一脸惆怅，“明明上一秒感觉一切都在控制下，也确实是这样的，但是回头一看队友已经不行了，机器也坏掉了——扣的可是我的工资，我也很失落好吗。”

“滚，上两次还是我帮你垫的。”小樱扭过头去不再看鸣人，换了个话题，“下个礼拜，你会出席吧？

“……”

“十周年，你必须要去的。”小樱觉得自己说得太生硬，又补了一句，“我知道你放不下，但是……”

“好啦好啦，我会去的，”鸣人拍了拍小樱的肩膀，“很重要不是吗？纲手婆婆和老大们给你很大压力吧，我不会让小樱难做的。”

如果是别人可能看不出来，但是春野樱怎么说也和鸣人认识十几年了，知道对方说这句话心底里是千万个不愿意，但是小樱也累了，她这些年在鸣人身上积累了太多的挫败感，听到对方终于说出这句话一下子泄了气，也不想再说什么。

春野樱从那天起就像老妈子一样看着鸣人，那些曾经有过的真的假的暧昧也彻底变成了真正的友谊，什么也不剩下，她这个学医的知道这是心理的代偿机制在作祟，不停地去帮鸣人收拾犯下的烂摊子，其实她知道鸣人自己能解决，鸣人自己也不是真的懒得做不了，但他们都默许这样的模式继续下去，像一种寄托更像一种缅怀。

卡卡西说鸣人需要时间。谁他妈不需要呢？小樱腹诽，脸上还维持着淑女仪容。只是老师你等得时间也够久了，你又走出来了吗？

他们都长大了，他们也都没走出来。

下一刻警报声响起，两位哨兵立刻起身，一切回归常态。

*

“来得太慢了！”通讯器里鹿丸咬牙切齿的说，鸣人一句话也不敢吭，接过佐井递来的枪在狙击点上架好，他很少见这位老友这么紧张，当下情况想必不容乐观。身边习惯性面瘫的黑发青年也皱眉，鸣人和这位合作多次的向导一起往下看，平日车流涌动的鸣门大桥现在已经关闭，以鸣门大桥北段入口处为圆心，半径一公里的住宅人群都被疏散，待机的警力也被安排在靠外围的地方，离入口最近的地方只留下了隶属调查局的拆弹专家小组，鹿丸他们则在最近的安全距离内的另一个狙击点指挥。

“早知道今天是狙击任务，应该戴顶帽子的……”傍晚了，鸣人的一头金毛在斜阳余晖下依然肆无忌惮的金灿灿，像个大灯泡，他毫不怀疑自己几百米外都能被精准聚焦。

“不好笑哦。”佐井这么说着，脸上却还是露出了笑容。

起风了，空气中传来难闻的硝烟味，鸣人停下玩闹及时地收敛了嗅觉，将精力放在其他感官的调度上，在佐井的协助下继续调整狙击设备，两人都神情严肃。一小时前突然发生了一起连续爆炸，鸣门大桥南段的几根承重柱已经被不同程度的炸断，仅剩的钢索仍在燃烧，负隅顽抗的吊着千吨重的路面，维持着表面上的平衡，按照设计图纸，只要再砸断一根承重柱，这座地标建筑和交通枢纽就会彻底坍塌，而剩下的所有承重柱都被不知不觉的绑上了成分和原理不明的炸弹，唯一可以肯定的是，这些炸弹都只能遥控起爆，而不是定时炸弹。

但是那两名元凶拒绝谈判，说拒绝谈判都有点轻了，他们完全无视警方的各种条件，像没听到一样继续做自己的事情，仿佛被围在一个泡泡里。

“鸣人，你能听到他们说什么吗？”鹿丸问到。

桥中段的地方，一个金黄色长发的男子正清点着自己的人质，并像小学生贴手工贴纸一样耐心的给他们绑上炸弹，另外一个红头发男子偶尔也会搭把手，这两人似乎在拌嘴，也像是金黄色长发男子在单方面絮絮叨叨，红头发的人只是在无可奈何的搭话。

“能听到，但是听不清楚，”鸣人皱眉，佐井一只手搭上来，帮他一点点减轻精神屏障的厚度，身边所有的消息慢慢的涌进来，那些无关信息像画卷一样被抽象化，鸣人的感知力得到了很大程度的提升，却还是捕捉不到那两人的话语。

突然，红发男子看向鸣人的方向，对着狙击镜露出一个笑容。

他的脸是模糊的，似乎是佩戴了什么光学装置——

“他们知道我们在蹲点，但是完全不介意。”佐井手离开鸣人肩膀，结束了屏障的构建，“这个范围你是能轻而易举够到的，只能认为对方是早有准备。”

“红发的，是哨兵……吗？”鸣人下了结论，“那么另一个应该就是向导了吧。”

“不能这么说，”鹿丸的声音在通讯设备里响起，“上个月砂之国弄丢的那批装置还没找到，我们还不确定对方是不是利用了那批干扰装置，也不知道什么时候他们会再次引爆下次的炸弹。

“他们看着不像是要同归于尽的样子。”

“所以我们现在要等，”鹿丸镇定的说，“他们一定有人接应，而且有一套完美的撤退计划，我们要做的是阻止他们离开，只要他们还在桥上，这座桥就还是安全的。”

“如果情况有变？”

“击毙。”纲手切入频道，两边都因为惊讶而停顿了一瞬。

鸣人眼神一暗：“了解。”

鸣人卸下之前装载的普通弹药，换上了“螺旋丸”。

在进入塔学习之前鸣人也像很多普通人一样以为武器的设计主要考量的是其威力，然而答案却是相反的，限制武器能力的只是安全性，比杀人更重要的是不能伤到自己，但是哨兵因为各方面能力的优越，武器的设计也就能摒弃掉这一层束缚，成为真正的杀器——“螺旋丸”就是一种杀伤力极大的弹药，但是要求极其精确的控制，否则就无法击中目标。同期里能用这种弹药的人不多，或者说，鸣人是唯一一个。

他们现在在鸣门大桥西侧部署的维修港中待命，鸣人和佐井蹲伏在维修港的起吊机上作为预备队等候，鹿丸那边狙击点更好，由宁次和雏田负责。桥中央的红毛和黄毛已经打包好了所有人质，居然不慌不忙的开始打起了扑克牌，一时间几个小队都因为这样的公然挑衅有点沉不住气，通讯器里传来几句压着嗓音说的粗话，鸣人也窝火，但是他知道现在不能冲动，继续集中精神调整不断变化的弹道。

“糟了！”

突然，一艘快艇毫无征兆的出现在离桥不远的地方，在场所有的哨兵和向导都愣住了，没有人知道那船是怎么穿过这么多人的监控出现在这里的，它像幽灵一样漂浮着做匀减速，被一个带着橙色面具的人驾驶着向桥洞的正下方开去，橙色面具的人嗨得不行的向桥上两个人喊了一嗓子，和之前桥上那两人被遮盖住的对话不一样，他吼的这些话所有人都听的一清二楚——

“YOU JUMP I JUMPPPPP！！！”

等了很久的两人突然反应过来，放下人质动作敏捷的就要向桥边跑去。

就在这时一道银色的光闪过，黄头发的人身形一顿，子弹只擦伤了他的左臂，冲击力却带着他摔在桥面上滚了好几圈，他的同伙也只能停下来跑回去扶他，拖住了他们的行动。然而一些人质被突如其来的子弹吓坏了，竟然开始向桥的两端乱跑，这下他们就只能再找补枪机会了。

但时间也足够了。

“干得好宁次！不愧是你！”鸣人为这个弹无虚发的好友感到骄傲，船出现不到一秒的时间里就反应过来的人也就只有这个天才了。

“不，我瞄准的是……”宁次话里的难以置信只多不少，“头部。”

这一句话让所有人都安静了下来，如果说是普通人，还可以借口说是射偏了，可哨兵失手的概率很低，视觉能力到达S级以上的哨兵则是悲定义为不可能射偏的存在，这是评级的标准。就算不论等级，两个能力差不多的哨兵面对面对枪他们也只可能一人给对面一个窟窿，所以哨兵和向导的搭配才这么重要，一个瞄准，一个干扰，否则哨兵们早就互相自相残杀干死了。所以这个变数只说明了一点……

有向导。

再下一秒，原本还在桥上磨蹭的两人早就消失了，正按照他们的计划拉着吊索下落，那橙面具的人不知道打开了哪里的音响放起了歌，突然增大的爆炸式音量让在场许多来不及防备的哨兵一下子过载倒下，通讯器一阵难听的蜂鸣后，他们已经离开了宁次的狙击范围。

——Every night in my dreams

“鸣人！发动机！”鹿丸大吼。

——I see you,I feel you

“了解！”

——That is how I know you go on

鸣人集中精神，一时间，身边一切都变慢了，又好像一切都变吵变大了，风声像狼在满月呼啸，眼前红黄橙的目标像旋转的波普艺术画作，席琳迪翁缠绵婉转的歌声此刻像利爪要撕烂他的耳膜，他头痛欲裂，身边帮忙做精神支撑的佐井也满头大汗，鸣人让五感掀开那些聒噪的信息，捕抓那些沉浮在水中的机械声。

——Far across the distance，And spaces between us

雷达，芯片，仪表盘，那个聒噪的音响……

——You have come to show you go on

自动机枪，螺旋桨……

——Near far …… Whereveryou are

发动机！

找到了。鸣人睁大双眼，毫不迟疑，迅速扣下扳机。

就在这一刻，音乐到达了高潮，高昂的女声裹挟着一片鸟鸣，那些细碎的，几乎可以说得上微弱的声响顺着她的歌喉跳着舞来到了鸣人的耳边，一时间，天空布满了青色的飞鸟，它们凭空而生，像变魔术一样洒下蓝色的羽翼，遮蔽了鸣人的视线。

——Once more you open the door

鸣人抬手挥开羽毛，羽毛却突然消失了，取而代之是一只俯冲向他而来的鹰，鹰张开他巨大的翅膀，挥出一小阵旋风，扬开了周边泼过来的黑墨，眼前的转变发生得太快，鸣人再眨眼的时候，他就已经被身前这位从天而降的黑发少年搂住，再扭头就只能看到对方白皙的脖颈。

——And you're here in my heart

少年白色的衣袖上带着淡淡的皂液香味，在鸣人愣住的时候，抬手一剑刺穿了他的胸膛……

——And my heart will go on and on

“鸣人！”佐井的声音突兀的切入，鸣人清醒过来，大口大口的喘着气，他看着佐井黑色的瞳仁，意识到刚刚眼前的一切都是幻觉。

两人都累极了，瘫坐在原地，鸣人迟缓的看向自己手中的狙击枪，用钢和高硬铝合金装配的黑色枪身被自己扭断了，枪口无辜的指向刚刚鹰的来处，“螺旋丸”被硬生生的卡在枪膛里，从未发出。

手颤抖着，他难以置信地抬眼望去——

鸣门大桥轰然倒下。


	2. 归零地

凌晨两点，鸣人结束了漫长的审讯流程，在核查人员帮他摘掉测谎仪的下一秒就从椅子上弹起来，屏蔽门在扫描到他护额时亮起了绿色的通行指示灯，未等提示音结束，他就直接迈出了房间。

“漩涡鸣人，A级哨兵，通行……”

坐在门口等待的佐井一只手被打了夹板，用挂在脖子上的护具吊着，他在阻止鸣人时被误伤，右手臂的尺骨裂了，好在不严重，这几天注意不要乱动就行。鸣人清醒过来的时候一个劲道歉，神色严肃得佐井都忘了提醒对方手背上的穿透伤——他在拧坏那把枪时，内里坚硬的零部件像突刺一样蹦了出来，直接穿过了鸣人的左手背，现在被绷带裹得像个粽子，轻微的压迫让他水肿的手指泛紫，应该有一段时间不能好好抓握了。

不远处，鹿丸和宁次也出来了，两人脸上都写满了疲惫。今天的事故太严重，各方施压下人人自危，参与行动的所有人都被抓去拷问细节，核查职责，连伤员也不例外，导致平时都有剩余的审讯室一下子安排不过来了，等佐井做完小手术从医院送回来时，他已经被排到最后的几个，等到天荒地老。

四个处于最前线的人自然也是被审得最狠的人，因为这次的事件特殊，为了确保没有徇私舞弊掩盖事实的情况出现，“根”被分配了对他们的审查任务，这个组织一向神秘，在座的几个人除了知道它直属国家管理以外就一无所知了。

三个土生土长的木叶人不约而同的看了一眼佐井，佐井也只是沉默地摇头。

与其说在“根”呆过很长一段时间的佐井因为保密协议的原因不能说太多细节，不如说他其实知道得也不多，关于“根”的一切就像几盒拼图揉碎了丢进搅拌机里，最后执行任务的人每人拿到一些碎屑，谁也无法凭借这些碎屑推敲出它原来的模样，于是知晓原本拼图面貌的人自然就只有那几个高高在上的掌权人了。

“大家饿吗？我们先去吃点东西吧……”鸣人打起精神说道，就算是A级哨兵，先前手背伤口的失血量也让他吃不消，脸色少见的苍白。

“吃不下。”宁次摆摆手，若有所思的走远了。

至于佐井，则刚好是下一个被审的人，他面无表情的迈着虚浮的步伐飘了进去，余下的两人用同情的眼神目送：“进去后少喝几口水，他们不让中途上厕所。”

最后鹿丸也摇摇头：“我在茶水间找点东西填肚子就行了，待会还有下半场，走出去太麻烦了。”

下半场指的是一个半小时后的战略研讨会，俗称“分锅大会”。

“你们太不给面子了……”

鸣人嘴上说说，倒也没挽留。于是他一个人坐上电梯下楼出去，电梯门关上的瞬间便变成了一个投影屏，显示电梯此刻在总部哪一个位置和一些相关信息。红色的“紧急状态”忽闪忽闪着刺激鸣人的视觉神经，一向反应灵敏的哨兵这时候突然毫无防备被事态的严重性击中，麻药过后的左手背也开始隐隐作痛起来——肾上腺素褪去后，就不得不以一个更清醒的状态面对事实。

全功率运转的调查局此刻有着绝佳的防护等级，楼层越低，遇到的人也就越多，这个集基础治疗和刑侦功能一体的建筑物此刻正不停地调度着资源，原本抽调出去的、调休的各种等级的哨兵和向导都滚回来加班，一直都有属于案发现场的证物被断断续续的送过来。走到大堂的时候刚好与鉴证科的人擦肩而过——这群科研变态居然把一块桥墩都给搬回来了，据说这上面是现场唯一一个哑弹，但电路似乎是用了某种手段嵌进岩石里的，无法拆分，所以只能切割整块岩石带回来调查。

鸣人从大门走出去，深夜舒爽的风吹来，有点冷，吹得他肚子一阵嚎叫，他毫不怀疑自己下一秒就会饿晕在原地。

他向一乐拉面的方向走去。

十几年过去了，一乐拉面从鸣人上学时宿舍楼下一家小小的店变成了全国连锁的大品牌，开在市区的店倒是都富丽堂皇，装修别致，在一些地方还成为了网红景点一样的存在，但是开在这个建筑群里的原始店铺却还是那样挤在一个正正好好的角落，除了凳子换了几把，别的什么都没变，而且像是这种有紧急事态的情况下，门也总是会开着的，比某个调查局里朝九晚五按时双休的食堂靠谱一万倍，久而久之大家都把这里当做了另外一个饭堂。

他像往常一样坐下点了自己爱吃的口味，然而，今晚回来上班的人太多了，只剩下番茄口味可选。

“那就番茄吧。”鸣人现在饿得很，给他什么都能吃得下。

面很快就上了，他拿起筷子就吃，却越吃越不对劲：“怎么感觉味道有点不一样了？”

“啊，因为那个桥不是炸断了吗，本来预定好要今晚送到的调料就延迟了，临急临忙就找了别的替代品，想让大家先吃上饭……怎么了，不好吃吗？”

“不，不是不是，”鸣人连忙解释，“还是很好吃。”

像是为了证明这句话，鸣人没几下就连汤带面吃完了这碗番茄拉面，看到跳上桌的小野猫还给它点了条青花鱼，他看了下离开会时间还早，又和老板客套了几句，等心情调节得差不多了，正准备掏出钱包付钱的时候，一个银色的铁片从钱包夹层里滑落，鸣人一愣，铁片就这样被台上的黑猫叼走了。他迅速反应过来，随便掏了张纸币往桌上一拍就去追，也不管钱给够没给够。

“这个不可以给你啊我说！”

猫这样的神奇动物是能把S级哨兵都耍得团团转的存在，鸣人上学的时候就在和猫的训练上吃了不少苦头。这只黑猫发现自己被鸣人追着之后反而更起劲了，左扑右扑蛇皮走位没完没了，嘴里吊着的金属铁片倒是稳如泰山，气得鸣人都想抽出配枪，好在他心地善良。

终于，黑猫停下了折腾，它一跃，跳进了一个长方形坑地，终于愿意松开嘴巴，泛着银光的贴片就这样落在了地上，鸣人大喘着气，也跳进坑里，弯腰去捡，星星点点的光却突然从脚边升起。

那是全息投影的光点，编程出来的特效，四周的藏灯装置也缓缓亮起，营造出柔和的效果，那些暖橙色的大小不一的光点慢慢向上升起，最终都随意的悬停在某处，变成一串串白色的，小小的名字。

这是归零地。纪念十年前旧塔所承受的毁灭性打击，这些还在学校里成长的哨兵向导们遭受了一次空前劫难，自己一直生活学习的灰色的高大的塔突然被连腰炸断，近三分之一的人在那场事故中丧生，那些白色的名字都来自于那场灾难中不幸牺牲的人。在废墟清理干净后没有在原址重建塔，而是建造了这个纪念点。

鸣人站在了中间那块纯黑色的压感装置上，表面上看不出任何变化的地面却让人有种下沉感，仿佛即将要被吞入这片黑色的无限深渊。穿过星星点点的光亮，能看到随着十周年纪念日的靠近，已经有不少人将白百合摆放在了四周，等到那天，这些花会铺满这边的草地，形成一片庄严圣洁。

他捏紧了掌心的铁片，僵硬冰凉的工业制品硌在他左手的伤上，难以忍受的钝痛传来，包扎好的伤口似乎又要裂开，他又一下子松开，像是害怕血迹弄脏了这个小小的遗物。

手心里，铁片锋利的边缘似乎也被周遭温暖的色调烘得柔和模糊，上面雕刻的属于火之国的标记被横着深深的划了一道，不难看出，这个铁片是从每个哨兵和向导都有的护额里切割出来的，变成了银行卡一样的大小，护额的设计更像是一个特征明显的身份ID，藏在标记下的芯片才是核心，检查无恙后他将铁片收回了原处。

正准备离开的时候，他伸手一抓，灵敏的纪念装置被触发，全息投影将被触碰到的逝者的信息读取出来，呈现在一个设计简单的小小光幕中，那个被选中的逝者似乎没什么信息可写，只有一张照片和名字被显示在上面，因此露出了不少白色的背景，白光映亮了漩涡鸣人湛蓝的双眼，他看着那张脸，被关在心底里许久的情绪一下子漫了上来。

“宇智波佐助，向导，14岁。”

归零地庞大的信息库里，黑发白肤的少年被这样用不超过128个字节的信息记载着，轻描淡写得就像一个小说里只出现一次的配角。他只留下一张那年为了评级鉴定考试拍的证件照，谁知道为什么这个长相优越又做什么都特别优秀的男孩为什么在镜头前这么手足无措，被兼职摄影师的卡卡西和镜头感十足上镜满分的元气少年鸣人指责表情太凶太僵硬无数遍，好胜的他也落不下面子甩手不干，努力做好表情管理，折腾半天才终于拍出了一张看上去和颜悦色的照片，黑色的眼睛里藏不住的锋芒在小樱的努力精修——塞了不少私货后看起来温和了许多，脸还是那张脸，但是最后的成品大概等同于百分之五十的春野樱，百分之二十的旗木卡卡西、百分之二十的漩涡鸣人加百分之十的宇智波佐助。

如果当时他们知道今后会发生这样的事情，一定不会让他留下一张这样是他又不像他的照片。

风向变了，塔的地址变了，对哨兵向导的管理制度变了，连吃了这么多年的一乐拉面的口味也变了。

漩涡鸣人走出归零地，身后那张再也没有机会长大变化的脸在系统基准的倒计时控制下，随着那些温暖的光点一起淡去消失，归零。

*

凌晨三点二十六分，木叶市中心的某个酒店里，正有人站在其最高处的总统套房里鸟瞰整个城市。

他没有开灯，像是刚洗完澡的样子，赤条条的身躯只被一件透薄的白衬衫拥覆着，虚虚扣住几个扣子反而欲盖弥彰，水滴顺着他的身体下落，从小腹，从修长笔直的小腿，最后洇湿了脚边造价昂贵的羊毛地毯。

偌大的房间里孤零零的只站着他一个人，他一动不动，城市里倾巢出动进行地毯式搜索的直升机时不时会在附近落下一道探照灯的光柱，间接照亮了他漂亮的侧脸，纤长的睫毛下是一双深黑色的眼睛，此刻正映着木叶市的天际线，高楼大厦的剪影在温润的黑色潭水里波动。

他什么都没做，却已经像一个目空一切的神，似要随心所欲地安排人世的命运。

繁华的都市，即使是深夜也依旧灯火辉煌，几大地标性建筑更是如此，只是，曾经远近闻名的鸣门大桥今天在一片爆破声中变成了历史，那座入夜就赤红如火的跨江大桥如今苍白一片：那是调查小组架起的作业灯。

天边有雷电掠过的痕迹，映亮了半个天空，似乎不久后就要下起雷阵雨，在恶劣的天气情况下城市关掉了多余的装饰性光源，只留下主干道的必须路灯，直升机也只能先行撤退，这些徘徊多时的铁鸟终于消失了，一时间，失去灯光的城市就像被蒙上了一层黑纱。

果然，一道惊雷后，倾盆大雨从被劈开的缺口中轰然落下，像不管不顾的殉道者，急着为心中那个虚无的理想献上最珍贵的祭品——

生命。

站在巨大落地窗前的他终于有了动作。

他踩着毛绒绒的地毯，上前几步，离开了那块湿掉的布料。右手贴覆在玻璃上，闭上眼，再睁开眼时，瑰丽神秘的红色花纹已经浮出水面，远处，一头由蓝色闪电组成的巨龙正慢慢成型，它拨开乌云，即将挣脱这些虚浮的枷锁……

突然，他脚一软，摔坐在了原地，松软的地毯温柔的接住了他，发出一声闷响，那头巨龙只出现不过零点零零一秒就消失了，在普通人，甚至大多数哨兵和向导眼里，都是捕抓不到的存在。

没有了灯，也没有了雷，玻璃隔开了所有声响，在眼前静默的雨幕外，他只是黑夜里又一个影子。

不知是不是空调开得太低了，他突然觉得浑身冰冷。

他不知道这种冰冷叫孤独。

*

凌晨三点三十分，火之国联邦调查局特别作战会议室。

战略研讨会，又称大家都心知肚明的分锅大会上，U型会议桌两侧不出意料的按照阵营排好了座位，白天的事故已经被命名为“鲸落”事件，现在，这起事件的几位行动负责人正生无可恋地坐在左侧，除此之外，还有被临时从调休中揪回来的S级哨兵旗木卡卡西，打了飞的空降的砂之国代表我爱罗一行人，被拖下水的特别行动组和战略研究中心的几位核心成员，不提成分构成，光是发色就五彩斑斓；至于右侧那乌压压一片，则是不好对付的市政府代表和代表国家层面的根的特派调查员们。

当下的情况不难看清，左侧这批人目前肉眼可见要分走百分之八十的锅，唯一的胜算是指望“五五开”的卡卡西老师和“不善言辞”的鸣人能把另外不该背的百分之三十甩到对面——可惜这两一位正努力把小黄书藏进文件中，另一位则光明正大地睁着眼睛睡觉。

所以他们并没有争取到什么，百分之一百二十的锅从天而降，撂下几句最后通牒后右侧的人趾高气扬的离开，剩左侧的人继续加班商讨案情进展。在外等候多时的春野樱霸气登场，将刚买的那堆咖啡甩在桌子上后就倒在旁边的沙发上昏死过去；跟在身后的油女志乃和犬冢牙带着鉴证科的资料半死不活的飘了进来；心理侧写科的山中井野一进来就找到了佐井讨论嫌犯肖像的事情：侧写科的其他人综合各方证言后画出的图简直就像外来物种。

他们拖出白板，找出吸铁石和水性笔，开始做线索图，鹿丸画了几个圈做基准，剩下的人根据自己手中资料，一点点理清时间线，画到最后，变成了一个无解的闭环。

没来由的，灯光闪了一下，陷入沉思的所有人都当作无事发生，只有鸣人回头看了一眼窗外，隔着那片雨和调查局的白噪音屏蔽墙，他什么都看不清。

“我觉得我们应该先解决最可疑的事情，”认真起来的卡卡西指出，“这次行动有两名哨兵被干扰了，这到底是怎么发生的。”

因为事先知道现场有炸弹，这次行动没有允许任何一家媒体介入，现在所有的新闻录像记录都只有爆炸后的废墟，沉落的巨石架高了江水的水位，一片惨淡；而就像所有完美作案一样，现场附近所有的监控系统都恰到好处的瘫痪了，他们行动时佩戴的记录仪也被爆炸的声波轰坏了一片，因此现在不靠谱的记忆反而成了唯一的依据。

而第一次爆炸发生后，只有木叶市警察厅获准出动，整改后警察厅全都是普通人。没有感知力的他们利用装置也判断不出对面成分如何，也就没有申请动用更高级的警力，直到对方开始像放烟花一样引爆一个个小型炸弹，管辖哨兵向导的调查局才获批出动，时间仓促，但仍然是在多方权衡和资源调度下确定的抓捕方案，然而，还是没料到对方能在这个由感知力和控制力出众的他们执行的精密计划中突破重围。

“我那时，完全察觉不到自己被干扰了，”宁次开口，“好像说了句废话，但我的意思是，我还是不认为是我瞄准的问题，而是在子弹出膛后，有人扭曲了弹道。”

听起来像卡卡西干的事。有人脑补。

“……我同意，”然而一向胆小的日向雏田这时也坚定了起来，“因为我们离得都太远了，和哨兵五感专注于发散的作用机制不一样，向导能力的使用更要求集中，没有向导能在感知范围延伸到这么远的情况下还能对哨兵的精神屏障造成这样的干扰。”

日向家的精神屏障都擅长以柔克刚，在场所有人都明白这层屏障难以攻破。

“除此之外，”突然诈尸的小樱补充，“我们看到的人质都是假的，现场无人伤亡，除了我们自己人。”

“什么？！”因为跑出去吃面而错过小组讨论的漩涡鸣人才知道这个爆炸性消息。

翻了个白眼，小樱继续补充：“现场只有一个地方留下了血迹，样本很小，微不可见，是将残骸过扫描机时被发现的，可以初步认为那属于被宁次击伤的黄发男子，炸弹下幸存的一小块漏网之鱼，目前已经送到DNA库里跑过一次了，匹配失败，我已经让人写申请书发往其他国家了，等他们上班吧。”

“我们这边的现在就可以给你。”我爱罗举手。

“谢天谢地。”

“和宁次那边比，鸣人更像是被突然卡住的，”佐井也加入了讨论，“他是在按下扳机前就被控制住了，当时很乱，我企图唤醒鸣人的时候能感受到一股很强大的阻力，而且带着攻击性，而我作为向导也确实感觉不到身边有同类存在，但这么强的力量，如果这个向导不在附近的话又很不合理。”

“但确认出现在现场的只有三个人。”井野翻动手里的资料，“除非还有帮凶。”

“有可能是用了我们之前丢失的装置吗？” 手鞠说到，“虽然很难，但是使用得当的话也不是不可能做到。”

“不，”鸣人介入，“那就是第四个人。虽然我没看到他的脸，但是我很清楚，那是第四个人。”

大家都因为鸣人的果断而安静了下来，推理因为意外因素突然截断，又陷入了死循环。

“那么，动机呢？为什么要炸这座桥，偏偏是这座。”

这个问题更难了，但是似乎不难推测，一时间所有人心里都浮现出一个答案，又难以置信的让它沉了下去……

“十周年那天，佩恩的死刑所要调用的针剂就只能通过这座桥运输吧。”鸣人抛出一个炸弹。

所有人沉默，而窗外狂风呼啸，殉道者在死前，也不忘告诉神他赤诚的爱。


	3. 疼痛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *本章涉及轻微的noncon描写

“八个小时了。”

“还是什么都不肯说吗？”

“他一定已经察觉到不对劲的地方了。”

鸣人吃了一口泡面，强撑着精神听身边的几位侧写员分析，有纲手在的时候他不敢偷懒，要不他早睡着了。然而大权在握的纲手也只是神情严肃地看着双面玻璃内的两人，若有所思，哪怕被提问的人用沉默把他们这些干员耍得团团转，她也没有就此收手的意思。

他们正在木叶附属的一个岛屿上，之前炸断的鸣门大桥正是这个岛屿唯一的陆路交通。岛屿的出入口管理十分严格，因为这座岛屿除了拥有木叶市大部分的工厂外，还有着专门收押重刑犯的监狱。

监狱建在岛屿中央的高山上，外绕监狱的一片森林都被修平了，除此之外四周都是悬崖峭壁，这样的地势，就算要下山也要花半天时间。那条修缮来给人车走的路出口布满了电网和狱警，说是插翼难飞一点都不过分，鸣人他们坐直升机过来的时候还差点被误会成劫狱的，只因为小樱的ID号和提交的探视申请书上写的不一样，对方语气不善，一向在人前礼貌友好的春野樱差点一拳头砸过去，鸣人正想吐槽那些做文书工作的又摸鱼了打哈哈缓解气氛，纲手就大发慈悲的出来拯救他们这群愣头青。

佩恩——或者说是弥彦和长门，就是十年前木叶哨向园区被毁事件的主谋，他的同伙在他的缄默中销声匿迹，参与过那场破坏的人似乎也随着受害者人间蒸发。而作为当今世界上已知的唯一一个融合了哨兵和向导两种精神屏障在体内的人，他的存在和举动都被密切的关注着，不仅养活了一大片媒体，也像每一个传说级别的连环杀手一样，收获了不少的爱慕者，这些爱慕者为了他往监狱里寄情书和各种礼物，收集他的一切相关信息，十分魔怔。

当年他的出现震惊了所有人，也杀了他们一个措手不及，如果说哨兵和向导的能力天花板取决于他们的相契度，那么将这两者合并到一起就能将他们的能力相互叠加并且无限扩大化，没有延迟，也没有副作用。最终，自来也牺牲自己抓捕了这位犯人。案发之后他立刻被收押在这座监狱的最底层，穿上了拘束衣和无数抑制哨向能力的装置，好比被封在石棺里的一个静静溶解的反应堆，那些致命的辐射就算被削弱到最低也依然有着十二万分的震慑力。

正当所有人都以为这样的罪人应该被迅速判处死刑时，最高法院却决定缓期十年，代价是，这十年间，佩恩必须要配合所有“身体检查”——换言之，有大人物看中了佩恩的特殊体质，批准了研究申请，想弄清楚如何规避下一个这样的风险，更想自己制造这样一个怪物出来。

现在离死刑执行的日子不过只剩下五天，却发生了那样的爆炸案，所有人都联想到当年那座被连腰炸断的塔，也就怀疑佩恩趁着死刑越狱的可能性。

然而，鸣人却觉得这个寸草不生的地方，能成功越狱的可能性实在是太低了。死刑执行的时候佩恩只是从他的禁闭室里移动三百米到处刑处，处刑当天按照人道主义组织的要求，还会有媒体前来录像，确保一切流程符合法律。更何况，他们选取风险更低的行刑方式，化学注射——“辉夜姬”，这种药剂用火之国独有的一种植物，神树，提取出来的物质做成，通过剂量的精准控制，可以调整对精神屏障的破坏程度，小剂量可以用于解除精神链接，而大剂量可以做到杀死藏在哨向们精神世界最深处的精神动物，从而杀死它的所有者。

结束后，他们会把佩恩的尸体运到研究所，让他们解剖。这所有步骤，除了真正的处刑阶段，狱警们已经排练过无数遍。鸣人他们来之前也去药物控制中心检查过一遍，没有人动那份配好的“辉夜姬”。

他们以临终关怀的借口来约见佩恩，每个死刑犯在行刑之前都能提出一个合理范围内的要求，所谓“最后的晚餐”。只是当狱警把人带过来之后，他们派出去交涉的人刚做完自我介绍，佩恩就不说话了。

就这样一直僵持着，八个小时。鸣人他们蹲在双面玻璃前看卡卡西和佩恩互相无视对方，卡卡西在第一个小时过去后就把脚搭在桌子上看起了《亲热天堂》，还给佩恩面前也塞了一本，对方全身都被拘束衣约束着动弹不得，他就时不时帮对方翻页，也不管对方看没看。

很快，他们又翻完了一本，卡卡西假模假样的按了下应答器，几个同期屏住呼吸从牌堆里抽了一张卡，接着，五双眼睛齐刷刷的看向鸣人，春野樱表情很精彩，她嫌弃地用两根手指夹过来几本书：“你变强了，快送。”

鸣人拿着书，刷的起身，还不忘把手里抓到的那张乌龟卡丢回到桌面上，他这个招人嫉妒的幸运A这么多轮下来只有这次中彩，小樱当然趁机打击报复。

他绕了个圈，打开审讯室的门就走了进去，卡卡西看到他还挺惊讶，说你终于倒霉了一次？鸣人打了个哈欠也不想搭理他，他一向觉得《亲热天堂》无聊至极，自来也酗酒被编辑追上门的时候他还赶鸭子上架代笔了几回，结果反响还不错。

正准备走的时候，佩恩抬头看了一眼他。

“让我和他说话。”

鸣人愣住，开门的手尴尬的伸在半空。

“嗯？”卡卡西放下了书，这是他进来后听到的来自佩恩第二句话，第一句话是：“你好”。

“我可以和这位先生谈话，”佩恩扬扬下巴，示意鸣人，“但我有几个要求。”

“说吧。”卡卡西放下搁在桌子上的腿，让鸣人坐在他身边的椅子上。

“第一，我要求你们撤掉我身上所有的装置，当然，你们不需要担心我会做出任何不利于你们的事，我会诚实地回答这小子提出的问题；第二，你们必须关掉所有的监控设备，那些藏在玻璃后面的人也必须离开，我希望我和他对话时，没有第三方存在，时候你们要是想要记录，就直接问他；最后，把这些书留下。”

他一口气说完了所有的要求，然后气定神闲的看着眼前的两位哨兵。鸣人显然还在消化他被重刑犯翻牌的事实，卡卡西那张被面罩遮去大半表情的脸也透出几分严肃，他认真的审视着佩恩，带伤疤的左眼中有一丝红光闪现。

“真是狮子开大口啊，前面两条我还无所谓，后面那条难道不是有点过分吗？

“事后会还给你的。”

“那我们要怎么才能确保你不会出尔反尔呢。”

“你们不能。但是你们只有这个机会，没有别的选择。”佩恩说，“你们想要什么情报，能从我的话里提取出什么，与我无关。”

“反正我早就是个死人了，”佩恩自嘲的笑笑，扯动了他脸上那些封闭能力用的钉子。

“鸣人，你怎么看。”卡卡西看向他。

我懂个屁。鸣人咽了下口水，他完全搞不清楚情况，审讯一向不是他的专长，上学时期他的犯罪心理学学得稀烂，从大一挂到大三，到后面实在怕毕不了业，听了鹿丸的馊主意，考试时穿女装在大腿里贴小抄飘过……但他看着佩恩，对方又似乎是真的只对他感兴趣一样，仔仔细细地打量着他，毫不避讳。

真讨厌啊……

“我没问题。”鸣人同意了。

卡卡西看了一眼玻璃，双面玻璃的这边看不到外面的情况，但是他却好像收到了行动准许的信号。他干脆利落的解开了佩恩身上所有的约束，鸣人被对方身上束具数量惊到了，但他只是沉默地和佩恩对视。半个多小时后卡卡西搞定了手上的工作，他离开房间，开门的时候因为关掉了监控设备而引起一片警报声，但很快就停下来了。

于是，这个房间就只剩下佩恩，鸣人，和一桌的少儿不宜出版物。

一开始，佩恩并没有和他说话的打算，只是在房间里活动筋骨。他绕着房间走了几圈，最后站在鸣人身后，手搭在鸣人肩膀上，问了一个鸣人始料未及的问题：

“你恨我吗。”

*

“我不恨他。”蓝发女人站在吧台后，她头上别着朵纸叠的蓝玫瑰，动作优雅地给眼前的黑发男人倒了杯威士忌，然后将酒杯慢慢地推到他手边。

blue rose是一家地下酒吧，地理上和本质上的双重含义。它位于木叶市中心一家酒店的地下一层，这家连锁五星级酒店属于晓集团，每年都会接待大量社会名流、商业精英或政界人士，除了它一流的服务和硬件设施外，带神秘色彩的酒吧是它吸引人的另一个重要原因。

在这里，不管你是谁，想要什么，都不是问题。你可以放纵自己，可以扮演一个不是你的陌生人。合法的，不合法的快乐都不在话下，只要你能想到的，blue rose都能满足，当然，前提是你能等价交换。

有人说这是一个只属于权贵的乌托邦，也有人说这里是魔鬼刷业绩诱人堕落的地方，但无论如何，想来blue rose一掷千金的人不胜枚举，名单早就不知道顺延到何年何月去了。它在楼上那家光鲜亮丽纸醉金迷的酒店遮盖下，盛开着，蓝色妖姬的花香蛊惑人心，卷走大量财富。

与它的名头不同，blue rose的装潢倒是清新典雅，堪称性冷淡的典范，目及之处都是折纸和风，也许是为了和开业时的群魔乱舞做区分，也是讽刺来客的道貌岸然。

不过今天群魔不在，blue rose少有的歇业一天，对外的说法是今天blue rose的老板一时兴起，班师回朝，突击查账，听到查账这两个字，这些黑道白道灰道的人也门儿清楚，倒也不要求赔偿自觉回避。于是blue rose变成了这样气氛静谧的天使模样，而在这样的环境中，黑发男人，也就是那个老板，吊儿郎当地举起那杯威士忌和蓝发女人碰杯，酒杯相碰发出清脆的声响，男人一饮而尽，女人却只抿了一口。

“噗——！小南，你杀人？”男人把嘴巴里剩余的酒呸出来，侧着头往地上吐，只见轧结的疤痕组织烂在那半边脸上，与另外一边英俊的脸形成鲜明对比。

“恶作剧而已，不管你信不信，看店真的很无聊，也就只能拿你找点乐子。”小南面无表情的换了瓶酒，给对方和自己又倒了一杯，这次是真的了，两人都一饮而尽，将厚底的玻璃杯搁在桌面上。

接着，小南从柜台下拿出一个图案精美的长条形黑红色锦盒，在光线变幻时，能看到上面织着红色祥云在呼应着反光，从外观上看，你会猜测里面装着的是也许什么精巧的工艺纪念品。

“净整这些花里胡哨的。”

男人接过锦盒，打开看了一眼，确认里面存放的橙色针剂安然无恙后就随手将它往包里一丢，和自己那些乱七八糟的杂物堆在一块。小南很明显嫌弃地瞥了一眼，却没有说什么。

“我帮你拿到你想要的东西后，你想做什么？”男人脸皮厚如城墙，顶着被嫌弃的目光也能自如发问。

“烧掉好了。”小南垂下眼睫，手指在空酒杯边沿上画圈，“谢谢你帮我做这件事情，也谢谢他。”

男人也不说什么，拿起酒瓶，给他们又都添了一杯酒。

“你当年怎么舍得让他去做这种事情的，”酒瓶快见底的时候，男人少有的发问。

他们都没醉，但是却在这里玩酒后吐真言的游戏，还真是有够成熟。小南这么想着，心里掂量着要怎么给出这个问题的答案：“我不舍得，我只是阻止不了他，带土，这种事情上我给不了你任何建议。”

“我想也是，只是有时候想找人聊聊天罢了。”宇智波带土不知从哪里摸出两根烟，点燃其中一根递给小南，然后也给自己点上，烟雾缭绕中，他的表情叫人捉摸不透，“我这些天经常想自己有没有做错。”

“你也有想这些事情的时候？”

“很少。”带土说，“我以为自己已经做得很绝，但有时候看着那小屁孩的狠劲，明明哪里都不如老子，脾气还贼臭，偶尔就觉得他还挺牛逼的。”

小南笑了，把抽了没几口的烟按灭在桌面上。

“那是因为他还有机会，而我们错过了。”

*

你恨我吗。这算是什么问题。你是佩恩，那个间接害死了佐助，杀了自来也，还让几百条活生生的人命为了你荒谬的理想陪葬的神经病。这个世界有无数的人举着牌子站在政府大楼前面抗议想让你赶紧去死，这种只存在唯一解的问题还会有别的答案吗？

但是鸣人心里没有答案。

见鸣人僵住没有回答，佩恩爆发出一阵歇斯底里的狂笑，他长年约束在牢笼中而轻微肌肉萎缩的身体在停不下来的抽搐中看起来像一具僵尸，他离开鸣人，开始在四周锤墙，直到拳头出血，鸣人注意到他手臂上密密麻麻的一排排未痊愈的针痕，有些还渗着血。

终于他看向鸣人，眼睛里是层层叠叠黑色圆环图样，泛着不祥的紫光。

“你想知道什么？”佩恩重新坐下。

“鸣门大桥的事是不是你干的。”鸣人也不废话，监狱这种地方，就算围墙重重，这种消息还是能飞得满天都是，他不擅长心理分析，自然也没必要像井野鹿丸他们那样玩拐弯抹角那一套。

“如果我说是，你们能怎么样。”

“这和你没关系，你刚刚不是说了么。”

“哦，不是我干的。”

“行。”鸣人点头，不再追问。

“你就这样相信了？”佩恩好像也觉得这段对话很可笑。

“我不相信你，但我相信自己的直觉。你说不是你炸的，这是句废话，你也没说谎，确实不是你‘本人’炸的；但你不可能没听懂我那个问题的本意，这么爱揪字眼，说明这件事还是和你相关的人做的，你选择装傻不就是不想告诉我真凶吗，那我怎么问都没用，你从十年前就一直对你的同伙守口如瓶，这次又怎么会是例外。”鸣人啰里吧嗦讲了一通，突然觉得自己其实也不是没有审讯的天赋。

佩恩摆摆手：“下一个问题。”

“你为什么要这么做？”

他当年说是要让世界感受疼痛。心理分析的专家说他是反社会人格，本身就无法共情，做出这样的恶性杀人事件并不会有心理负担。但是鸣人不明白，如果你不能共情，那么让世界感受疼痛这件事怎么就会让你高兴呢？

“你知道哨兵和向导之间的关系和别人有什么不一样吗？”佩恩身体微微前倾，靠近鸣人，“当面对亲密关系时，我们的承受能力和别人不一样。”

“不管是谁，我们都在寻求共生，都想找一个不开口就能明白你一切想法的伴侣，但是这样的要求很不现实，人类的悲欢并不相通，所以在所有的亲密关系中，不管是父母和孩子，还是情人之间，我们都在互相猜忌。”

说着，佩恩随手翻开桌上的一本书丢给鸣人，正当鸣人以为对方要给自己看什么辣眼睛文学时，他发现原来卡卡西给佩恩的书里都夹着问题纸条。原来刚刚卡卡西没有闲着，而纲手更是，精通微表情分析的火影大人早就将佩恩的心理活动分析得一清二楚，所以才准许这场看似胡闹的一对一审问。

“你会在对方到底爱不爱自己这样的诘问中不断去测试这段关系的深度。人都是自私的，他们想要付出有结果，想要收支平衡，所以就会不断查找这段关系中的漏洞，有时候哪怕两个人都没做错什么，但这种在感情中的互相试探就能折磨掉很大一部分最初的狂热，维持一段关系就像等待一场看不到输赢的战争自己结束，不管你所遇到的是不是对的人，都会消耗你大量的精力。”

“而哨兵和向导就是彼此的共生体，我们植根在对方体内，知晓对方所有想法。他们在我身上做实验，想要找出我力量的根源，其实根本不是什么复杂的事情，但他们还是什么都没发现。我其实有好几次能逃跑，不过已经觉得没必要了，像他们那样甘愿躲在那些约束下过一辈子安稳生活的人，永远也没法理解我的感觉，我尝试过一次，也不打算拯救他们第二次。”

“你应该也有过这样的经历吧。”佩恩突然换了话题，“你知道我为什么愿意和你说话吗？”

鸣人还在消化佩恩的长篇大论，不过一时分神，对方就抛给他一个问题。

“因为我们是同类。”

听到这句话，下一秒，鸣人就越过他们中间隔着的铁桌子，掐着佩恩的脖子一路把人按在审讯室的水泥墙面上，撞出重重的一声闷响，在空荡的房间里引起回音。他周身被橘红色的半透明光辉包裹着，同样透明的九条尾巴此刻正张扬的在身后摆动。他的精神屏障不受控地外现，已经充满攻击性的冲着佩恩，眼神中都是狠厉的杀意。

“放开它。”鸣人嘶哑着声音，掐着佩恩的脖子一点点收紧，“不然就在这里杀了你。”

对方却不以为然，仍是一副无所谓的模样。他明白自己抓住了鸣人的痛脚，已经抬起的右手似乎有继续动弹的迹象。

一切发生得太快，但如果仔细观察，就会发现那张原本只有小黄书的铁桌上凭空多出了一只毛绒绒的黑色小奶猫，它沉睡着，抱着自己的尾巴蜷缩成小小的一团，还打着可爱的呼噜——如果忽视悬在它头顶的那根长长的黑棒，这场景可以说得上温馨写意了。

“你……不会杀我的。”就算被掐着脖子，佩恩的声音仍旧能传入鸣人的脑海中，因为鸣人刚刚的走神，让佩恩有机会入侵他的精神世界，还找到了他一直以来烂在肚子里的秘密，他用万象天引将这个秘密从鸣人的精神世界深处抽了出来。  
“我们都知道疼痛的感受。”

佩恩不仅不受威胁，他手指微动，黑色的棒状物便一点点靠近小黑猫。

“如果你觉得他已经死了的话，你就应该处理掉它，但你是个很理想主义的人，总是想要相信积极的一面，”佩恩感到鸣人的手收紧了，但一点也不慌，“对自来也来说，我们是不一样的学生，我从一开始就知道失去的滋味，而你从零开始，得到的越来越多。”

“你会服从纪律和迎合其他人对你的期望，因为你清楚没有人会没来由的对你好，如果想要获得关注就必须做出相应的牺牲，但他是个例外，不是吗？”

鸣人的手开始颤抖。

“所以一向习惯讨好他人的你，为了他，第一次隐瞒情报。”

黑棒此时已经完全贴在了小黑猫头上，愈发有刺入它头顶的趋势。

“你可以杀我，我反正也不差这几天。然而我能保证，在你杀死我之前，你的这个秘密就会被我公开，虽然当初确实是输给了你，但以我的共感力，告密这样的小事情我还是能轻轻松松办到的—我都忘了，这是你的第二个秘密吧，当初打败我的其实是你，而不是自来也。”

“所以，你只能相信我，相信我不会杀了它。”佩恩握紧了右手。

那根黑棒彻底的进入了黑猫的身体，看起来那样凶狠的物件，却没有叨扰到黑猫的睡眠，相反，小黑猫醒了过来，它睁开双眼，露出湿漉漉的红色双瞳，起身走了几步，又失去平衡倒在桌面上，迷迷糊糊地搞不清楚情况。

鸣人一下子松开了佩恩，扑过去用双手拢住那只转醒的精神动物，小家伙看着他，懒洋洋的伸出粉嫩的舌头舔了下鸣人的掌心，鸣人感受着掌心的触感，才终于相信眼前的一切都是真实的。

“如我所说，我不会对你撒谎。你和我都是明白这种感受的人，当对方最后的一部分留在你身体里，你都会选择保护它，不惜一切代价，”佩恩声音沙哑，脖子被掐带来的影响，“更理智更成熟的决定当然是杀死它，如果你要留着，就一定不要让它被发现，不要像我一样。”

“这不用你说……”鸣人摸摸黑猫的脑袋，一时悲喜交欢。

这只黑色的小奶猫，自从它的主人在十年前逝世后，就再也没有醒来。

“欢迎回来。”

他说着，却忽然不知道自己是在说给谁听。

宇智波佐助。

在郊外的某块墓碑上，镌刻着问题的答案。

*

“怎么样，还疼吗？”

有人敲了敲浴室的门，又转动把手，发现浴室里的人把门反锁之后又收回了手，但是透过雾面玻璃折射过来的阴影可以知道，他一直守在门外。

浴室里，正抱着马桶呕吐的黑发青年根本没空搭理门外关心他的人。他本想回答，但胃部一阵蠕动，更多的酸液和食糜逆流而上，他痛苦的低头，控制不住喉咙的收缩，整个人忽冷忽热，激出生理性泪水。

良久，他那可怜的胃似乎终于愿意放过他了，他颤颤巍巍的起身，想伸手按下抽水马桶冲水的按钮，膝盖传来的疼痛打败了他，他没站稳，在冰凉的浴室里就这样滑了下去，反应快的他伸手扶住浴缸才不至于让自己完全倒地，却还是重重的又跪在了地面上，刚刚经历过骨膜穿刺的膝盖磕在坚硬的瓷砖上，他疼得浑身发抖，痛从那一点刺入他身体里，将他生生劈成两半，他脸色青白，再也支撑不住自己，就这样倒在地上，后背被冰凉的积水浸透，浴室那被绘上油画的天花板在他眼中逐渐模糊，变成一个个闪烁的斑点。

他昏了过去，然而有时睡梦却不见得比现实温柔。梦里的他有时是七岁的样子，和看不清长相的腐尸一起被泡在一片血海中，血不时漫过他的鼻子，让他窒息，将他包裹在浓重的血腥味里；又或者，已经长大的他赤身裸体的躺在冰冷的手术室里，一双双的手伸过来，却不是要拯救他，而是不经同意拂过他的躯体，揉捏他的肌肤，在象征欲望的部位上肆意玩弄，他们都有着贪婪的眼神，但那些眼神也都是死的，只是盲目地将他们的肉刃刺向少年温热绵软的肉体，将罪恶的白浊溅在他身上——

他觉得自己很恶心。

下一刻，那些人便全都死在了他的脚下。梦都是虚假的，他却不能控制梦境的内容。他仍然赤身裸体，走在洒满玻璃渣的荆棘路上，尖刺割破了他的皮肤，粘稠的鲜血滑落，他坐在无尽道路终点处的王座上，咬着口枷，膝盖被打上了长长的铁钉，橙色的药液从铁钉里流入他的体内，将他和王座钉在一起。一只黑豹从王座后悄声走出，用自己巨大的身躯盖住少年伤痕累累的赤裸身躯，它温暖，柔顺的皮毛安抚了他，却在他想要拥抱它的时候，碎得四分五裂！

他惊醒，手中空无一物，大口大口地喘气，大脑缺氧，他惊魂未定地观察着周遭环境。有人给他换了一身衣服，将他安置在温暖柔软的床褥中。他掀开被子，膝盖上的绷带也被换过了，那些被浸湿的绷带换下来丢在了一旁的垃圾桶里，和那个漂亮的锦盒呆在一起，被锦盒运过来的金属针筒也被随意丢弃，用过后的金属针筒内还有残留的橙色液体，就算是在黑暗中，也散发着光芒——三个月一次，十年，原来他忍受这样的痛苦已经这么久了。

他一瘸一拐的走向浴室，想洗把脸。拧开水龙头，水流涌出，他却只是低头，盯着安静流淌的水流发呆，水点点滴滴的混在一起，流入下水口。

它的精神动物，那只平时凶狠至极的猎鹰悄无声息的靠近，张开双翼环抱住他的脸，徒劳地接住他无声落下的眼泪。


	4. 影岩

十四岁那年，漩涡鸣人第一次进到影岩内部参观——当然，是在宇智波佐助的带领下。

通知他这个消息的时候鸣人正趴在自己床上玩新出的手机游戏，而佐助正在浴室对着镜子给自己打领结。男孩清清冷冷的声音飘进他耳朵时他还以为自己幻听了，冲到浴室把佐助吓了一跳后才确定自己没有异想天开。

“真的？”鸣人认真地问。

“真的。”佐助穿上那身西装，从鸣人身边穿过，“邀请函给你放桌上，明晚八点，想来就来，不想来……就算了。”

“那！那……我穿什么去……！你走慢点！”鸣人跟在佐助身后，突如其来的幸福把他砸得昏昏沉沉，对于想成为火影的他来说，影岩一直都是他想去看的地方，然而那个地方不常开放，就算开放门票也吓人的贵，自来也也不带他去，所以鸣人作为一个没有工作的死忠粉无法充值信仰。

但是他和自来也都看不爽的大蛇丸是个挥金如土的变态科学家，他不仅能带大人去，还能带小朋友去，还能谁都带着去除了自来也和鸣人——不过他只偏心佐助，还让佐助去他们研究所发布会上弹琴。

鸣人也是那时才知道佐助会弹钢琴，并且惊讶的知道佐助七岁就在塔里住了。塔里有给他们安排艺术课，种类还挺多，男孩们，尤其是哨兵都去学咋咋呼呼看起来很炫酷的架子鼓，不但能消耗精力还能为日后泡妞积攒技能——不过鸣人没啥喜好，他只是被狐朋狗友拉去充数的，至于认识到你会什么无关你长啥样才是致胜法宝那已经是很多年后的事了。

后来的一次同学聚餐里，他趁机问佐助为什么学钢琴这种很老土的乐器，向导想了想，居然没有反驳鸣人对钢琴老土的偏见，而是很耿直的说：“学这个去表演或者去比赛来钱都比较快。”

也是，虽然他们都能领政府的补贴，但是想要什么额外的东西还是要靠自己努力赚钱。佐助这么说完之后鸣人突然觉得自己平时那种刷碗洗盘子的兼职太第三世界廉价劳力，气得多偷了几块佐助碗里的肉。

“你想穿什么都可以。”佐助开始穿他的皮鞋，他偏头看了下兴奋得不行的鸣人，“我没抢到更好的票，你那个位置没几个人能看得见……”

谁知道话没说完，鸣人便一个熊抱扑了过来，用自己那头金毛蹭对方脸颊，两个少年青春期开始抽条的身躯贴在一起，在他们简单的起居室里留下重叠的落影。

“佐助不愧是我最好的朋友！我会给你好好加油的！”

“……不用，你保持安静就可以了。”

如果十二岁的漩涡鸣人知道两年后的自己会说那样的屁话他一定会当场给自己一巴掌然后埋到土里去，要知道十二岁的鸣人和佐助可是学校出了名的死对头，虽然这完全算得上单方面的殴打和被殴打。

因为“发育”太晚，晚了两年进入塔的鸣人错过了不少课程，按道理是应该让他和新生一级的，然而他们觉得鸣人的感知能力有点变态，不应该放到小朋友堆里虐菜，况且哨兵应该学什么都很快——个屁，漩涡鸣人入学一年，别的事没干成，倒是成功蝉联两次期末倒数第一，并让塔里的导师开始怀疑当年做的评级测试是不是哪里不对。

但是话又说回来，考倒数第一这件事并没有让乐观豁达且厚脸皮——主要是厚脸皮的漩涡鸣人同学有什么生理不适，他从小到大被很多人瞧不起过，这点小小挫折鸣人相信自己能挺过去。只是他的舍友宇智波佐助是年级第一，他们目前关系不太好，或者说鸣人正不断对这位向导进行单方面的挑衅，聪明的宇智波同学还没有被漩涡同学的恶作剧整蛊到，鸣人正咬牙切齿，磨刀霍霍，每天努力学习，誓要让佐助对他口中的“吊车尾”刮目相看。

他们被分到一个宿舍纯属意外。佐助不知道为什么是一个人住的，而鸣人这个插班生来晚了很多于是房间都满员了，最终导师们才决定让佐助和他挤挤——然后这两人就开始吵架了。

佐助很久没和别人同居，已经自己有了一套生活标准;鸣人则是睡大通铺习惯了，第一次要适应这些条条框框感觉束手束脚的，毕竟塔的宿舍和他待过的孤儿院相比条件好太多，宽敞的小单间里只住两个人，摆着两张单人床，还配独立卫浴和小厨房;孤儿院一个房间住十个人，几张床脚对脚并排摆放，不是说环境有多脏，而是这么多人一起住就注定不会有什么隐私存在，比如他就习惯了直接在自己床位上换衣服，这在宇智波佐助眼里简直就是流氓行为，小少爷红着脸把年仅十二岁的流氓扔进卫生间里要求对方以后换衣都必须去这样能关门的空间，鸣人本来是不介意的，然而对方这种下命令的态度叫他不爽，于是两人就没完没了的吵了起来，什么鸣人尿尿的时候没有把马桶坐圈翻起来，佐助无差别攻击的起床气很不讲道理，你出门忘记倒垃圾，你吃掉了我放在冰箱里的番茄，你的松鼠睡帽很幼稚，你的小恐龙玩偶也不见得成熟到哪里去！……诸如此类，火星撞地球。

负责带他们的卡卡西一开始还觉得看两个小孩拌嘴挺有意思，后来就头疼了，自己明明是为了修身养性才决定隐退几年带小孩混工资，怎么就突然变成了拉扯半大孩子的保姆：黑毛是个不好逗的傲娇，金毛元气过多让人招架不住，粉毛相对正常然而也不是省油的灯，三个人的学习小组里混杂了三角、宿敌等狗血情节和各种低于三岁小孩智力的对话，实在是折寿必备要素。卡卡西变着法子锻炼他们的默契，然而情况总是反反复复。

就这样磕磕绊绊吵了大半个学年，金发的哨兵在吃了黑发向导喂的一口饭后好像不那么讨厌对方了……他开始冷静下来观察这个冒着不及格风险来给他送饭的男孩，把正在被卡卡西罚的事情都忘了。一口一口的吃着黑眼睛男孩递过来的饭，小小的脑袋此刻高速运转着，回想自己过去一年来和对方相处的点滴：其实也还是很开心的嘛，好像是第一次会有同龄人在自己没给对方好处的时候就关心自己。

小时候在孤儿院的日子过得不那么好，以至于鸣人都忘了自己其实不是一开始就这么混世魔王的。他想他没做错什么，只是运气不好成了被同龄人孤立的对象，小孩子要喜欢一个人很简单，要讨厌一个人更简单——更何况是在孤儿院这种大家都缺爱缺关注的地方，孩子们的从众心理，看护们的一时疏忽，两者简单的叠加，这样单方面针对的局面就在不知不觉中形成了。鸣人一开始还对那些欺负他的人惟命是从，想着可能给那些孩子他们想要的东西，也许就能做朋友？然而事实是他们享受的不是什么交朋友这样的简单的事情，孩子们通过这样看似不痛不痒的霸凌来模拟大人对自己随意处置的权力，没有这个鸣人，也总会有下一个鸣人。

所以他就打回去了。从一开始的0胜率刷到后面几乎没几个人敢来他这找茬——他保护了自己，却也失去了交朋友的机会。

总而言之，从那之后鸣人针对佐助的小动作就少了很多，佐助和他的关系在迈过这一个小小的坎后朝着正常友谊该有的发展轨迹迅速靠拢，有那么点欢喜冤家的意思，佐助本来就挺靠谱一个孩子，在和鸣人冰释前嫌后多多少少愿意带着鸣人飞了，虽然还是少不了来几句“吊车尾”，但是第七班也脱离了倒数之列。卡卡西很欣慰，感慨自己终于有更多的时间摸鱼看自己喜爱的文学著作，也不用担心手下学生垫底的成绩让自己奖金扣光。

当然，随着他们关系升温，鸣人开始好奇佐助在遇到自己之前是怎么过的，鸣人和他住的这一年有意无意间把自己老底都给对方掀了个遍，住在一起后连对方有什么颜色内裤都摸清楚了却还是没到深夜谈心的地步。他是哨兵，没法用能力搞懂向导心里那点小九九，这对佐助来说大概是轻而易举的事，所以他总能不经意地戳穿鸣人心里一些他自己都没察觉的想法。

他甚至没有看到过佐助的精神动物。佐助比别人觉醒得早，一般人十岁才会觉醒，但他七岁就住进来了。所以在同龄人还得借助精神动物给哨兵做疏导的时候，佐助已经能轻轻松松用精神暗示给哨兵架屏障;他为什么会和自己同级？而他藏在内心深处的到底是什么呢？

不能直接问本人，鸣人就揪着其中一个知情人死缠烂打，自来也却只肯告诉他佐助上学前因为一些事看了三年的心理医生——没错就是大蛇丸。

于是一些事情就串联起来了。有时候鸣人会被做恶梦的佐助吵醒，哨兵的五感总是那么敏感，还控制不好能力的他就很容易在睡梦中放松警惕以至于接收一些不必要的信息。他听到佐助的呼吸突然加快，不平稳的气息中夹杂着一丝哽咽，鸣人无法知道对方梦到了什么，又不敢叫醒佐助——这家伙有个醒了就睡不着的奇葩毛病，难怪总是低气压闹起床气。他的一只手揪着被单，眉头紧皱，额头因为出了汗所以摸起来有点冷，鸣人觉得不能就这么放着人难受不管，思来想去，最后小心翼翼的把佐助搂进他的臂弯里，熟悉的温暖顺着这几乎不存在的距离传过来，他让佐助的另一只手搭在自己的腰上，做成一种两人正在互相拥抱的假象——这是鸣人最近在电视上学到的获取亲密感的一种方式，而佐助不安稳的挣扎了一下，最后在睡梦中迷迷糊糊的任凭鸣人摆弄他的双手，几分钟后，佐助梦里的不适似乎过去了，最终呈现在鸣人面前的是一幅平静的面容。

第二天起床他们会假装无事发生。最后这件事就变成了习惯。两人还算安稳的长大，就这样两年过去了。

那天鸣人还是去租了套西装，西装不太合身，他拜托研究时尚多日的小樱帮他收拾了一下，看起来人模狗样的。他想着自己不能给佐助丢脸，然后十分准时的出发——却还是无比精准的碰上了堵车高峰期，为了赶场甚至到了影岩也没有好好观察自己心心恋恋的圣地，自己都没意识到此时佐助在他心里的地位这么高了，好在最后他坐下的时候佐助刚好是下一个，他没错过对方的表演。

他坐的位置确实不太好，但是对哨兵来说，距离根本不是问题。佐助从舞台的左侧出场，出场时他能听到有些人在夸这个男孩子好看——废话那可是佐助！佐助哪里都好！

鸣人不知道佐助在弹什么曲子，只觉得好听。他挺直腰背，纤细的手指在琴键上舞动，镁光灯落下，空气中的尘埃都反着微光，脸上的落影和光晕让他看起来有点像被陈列在博物馆里的展品，高高在上遥不可及，是不属于当下的存在，他好像已经脱离了这个世界，成为了一片漂浮在虚空中的落叶，不知来处也没有归宿，只等待一只手能抓住他让他重回地面。

在没有人注意到的时候，一只优雅的黑猫出现在舞台中央。鸣人暗道不妙，这算不算演出事故，舞台上怎么会有猫？工作人员怎么还不处理？身边的人还一点反应都没有？

后知后觉的，鸣人意识到，那是佐助的精神动物。

佐助没有察觉，因为那不是他放的。而是鸣人在误打误撞间，进入了他的精神世界，这样未经许可的进入对方的精神世界吓坏了鸣人这个哨兵，他完全不知道自己怎么做到的。鸣人连呼吸都不敢了，他没有在别人精神世界晃荡的经历，就怕一个不小心打扰到佐助，主要是他也不知道要怎么出去……

就在他胡思乱想的时候，黑猫轻盈一跃，跳到了钢琴上。琴凳上坐着的人也变了：一个漂亮的黑发女人，和一个坐在琴凳上脚还够不到地的孩子正在说些什么。孩子嘟着嘴，两只腿不安分的晃动，一边的膝盖上贴了个OK绷，一副闹别扭的样子，他的手揪着恐龙玩偶的尾巴，气鼓鼓的把原来圆滚滚的玩具扯变形了不少。

“……你看，就像这样。”黑发女人温柔的抓起小孩的手，让他停下对安抚玩具的折磨，将手腾出来感受琴键，想要教他一些简单的指法。小孩一开始学得心不在焉，在母亲的耐心指导下也还是被勾起了兴趣，将谱子断断续续的按出来。

“佐助还生爸爸的气吗？”女人见气氛好转，趁机问道。

那个孩子——佐助扁扁嘴，好不容易下去的情绪又被挑了起来，他吸了吸鼻子，似乎是要把自己的眼泪憋回去：“……不了。反正我也习惯了，爸爸只喜欢哥哥，那我也变得和哥哥一样优秀就好了。”

但是他还很小，只是下意识的觉得这么说是对的。四岁的小朋友还有很多事情是想不明白的，就像他不明白为什么爸爸要偷偷丢掉自己的玩具，又不让哥哥帮自己找回来，妈妈告诉他，爸爸只是担心自己长不大，会在幼儿园受欺负，因为一般的小孩不会在四岁还依赖自己婴儿时期的玩具——可是佐助的不安从未消退，他总是能突然听到很多奇怪的声音，那些隐藏在他人伪装下的肮脏污秽的话，一些很坏，很不好的话，这些话都在孤单的深夜里变成了床尾衣橱里的怪兽，惊醒的时候，他只能抓住身边最近的东西来抵抗，摸着恐龙先生后背并不坚硬的填充鳞片时，他能听到令自己安心下来的老旧秋千晃动时吱呀作响的声音。

一个金色头发的男孩坐在上面，他很孤独，正一个人伸长着脚，蹬着地面给自己推秋千。佐助只能看到他的背影，但是知道还有人陪着自己，他就觉得很安心。

“你总要学会自己一个人的。”

然而他的坚强在回想起今早父亲说的话时又碎了，小嘴一扁，圆溜溜的大眼睛里漫上水汽，他很委屈的伸手要抱抱，女人就宠溺的把自己的小儿子抱在怀里，眼中都是无奈，佐助的分离焦虑比鼬那会严重很多，他们都在想办法解决这个问题，没想到刚开始就遭受挫折。

想了想，她让男孩坐在自己腿上，伸手为他弹起了钢琴。

“不是这样的，佐助。”

空间里舒缓优雅的琴声渐渐地和现实中佐助弹的曲子混在了一起。鸣人眼前的景象也越来越模糊。

“不管你以后在哪里，我们都会一直陪着你。”

一曲终了，观众掌声雷动，似乎也震碎了这个诺言。鸣人的意识收回，对刚刚鸣人所经历的小插曲毫不知情的佐助向观众鞠躬后朝他那边看了一眼，少见的对着鸣人露出一个得意的笑容。

“笑得真难看啊……”

你这个胆小鬼。

*

十周年纪念仪式按照惯例在影岩举行。上一次来影岩的时候鸣人看得匆匆忙忙，这一次倒是早来了太多——影岩其实是一座占地面积巨大的博物馆，表面是古老的石雕古堡，但内里陈列着各种价值连城的历史文物，每一个展厅也都有着不同的艺术风格，政府每年投入大量的资金来确保这个宝库的安保级别和防火等级与当下最先进的技术齐平，有人说其实这是一座艺术的监狱，只进不出。

为了这次的仪式，主厅的展品被挪开了，腾出一大片空地：四周是已经根据各种利害关系安排好的饭席，在稍后的庆典结束后会给客人呈上精致的菜肴，中间是特意腾出来为稍后的交谊舞环节准备的舞池，在靠边的地方，则是成年人都爱的吧台——男男女女形形色色的人穿着或纯黑或纯白的礼服，开始了社交，出席者不仅有火之国的政界人士，也有来自世界各国的趁机拉拢人脉的投机者。和这个日子悲伤的气氛不一样，仪式流程却是这样带着点纸醉金迷的。他们会首先看佩恩行刑的直播，然后听领导讲话，接着是晚宴和准备的娱乐环节，这一切的一切，都没有几分对逝者的缅怀。

鸣人在吧台这边抓住了卡卡西，卡卡西就算是出席这种宴会也还是带着个面罩，不知道的还以为他今晚要抢银行。他打量着站在他身边的鸣人，吹了声口哨：“哦喲，这是哪位斯文败类。”

“喂，有你这么说自己学生的吗？”鸣人百年难得一见的穿上了定制西装，抛弃那身运动服的他终于让自己的帅气有了喘息的机会，出门前站在镜子前做最后整理的时候他觉得自己像是换了个人，被他藏在九喇嘛尾巴下的小奶猫都没忍住出来喵喵叫了几声表示支持。

“有很多女孩——和男孩都在看你哦，别怪老师没提醒你，老是贴在我这种大叔旁边对你的桃花运没有好处。”银发的哨兵举起两根手指，酒保便给他和鸣人一人倒了一杯水。

“我倒觉得她们都在看你，”鸣人对着眼前这个毫无自觉的钻石王老五满头黑线，“再说了，我今天没心情。”

卡卡西看着他，倒是不说话了。师徒二人坐一起喝不要钱的高级闷酒，没点特级哨兵的样子。

“你是不是很失望。”卡卡西问道。

“嗯？哦……”鸣人反应过来对方在说什么，“倒不是说失望，其实我也有心理建设，这种场合还能有什么新鲜搞法呢？来来去去其实都是给权贵另一个社交场合。只是亲眼看到他们这么心安理得……怎么说，就不一样。小樱说得对，我要成熟起来了，不管是作为好色仙人这位英雄的徒弟出席，还是……”

他咽下了两人都心知肚明的那句话。

“人就是这样的，有的人在你心里面很重要，你觉得全世界都应该护着他，全世界都应该为失去他而哀悼——但是他只有你，如果你不记得，就没有人在乎他了。”

他们都不再喝酒，而是静待晚宴开始。离宴会结束还有很久，现在就把心情谈没了，待会就更容易被恶心得待不下去了。

接着，佩恩行刑的直播时间到了。他们一群人都挤到了大厅中央等待转播开始，被人流推来推去，回过神来鸣人已经和卡卡西走散了，他被身后冲动的人群推了一下，差点绊倒自己，好在有人扶了他一把：一个灰蓝色头发的女人正对着自己温柔的笑。

“小心。”女人蓝色的唇彩十分特别。

“谢谢。”

直播开始。行刑时为了观众考虑做了一定的模糊处理，普通人所不知道的是，这整个流程的周围部署了木叶市大半的警力，所有人都忧心忡忡——然而过程毫无差错，甚至有点顺利得太快了，随着泛着白色光芒的“辉夜姬”从佩恩的腰椎处缓缓注入，佩恩的心电图也变成了一条毫无波澜的直线。

医护人员报出死亡时间，蜂鸣声延续了一分钟后仪器被工作人员关掉，人群爆发出欢呼声。

鸣人站在原地，却不知道自己该露出什么样的表情。

“生日快乐。”蓝发女人凑过来，给他留下一个贴面吻后，消失在人海里。


	5. 失去你的这一天

佩恩死了。

悬在这座城市上空多年的达摩克利斯之剑终于落下，对于大多数人来说，他们的噩梦终于结束了，但对于另外一批人而言，这件事却有可能是打开潘多拉魔盒的一把钥匙，此刻这批人正或多或少的集中在那座古老森严的博物馆里，对即将要发生的事情一无所知。

他们在松了一口气之后，又陷入了沉思。木叶市的精英哨兵和向导们分布在广阔的舞厅中，在那些身居高位的普通人中漫步，身心都不再属于这场精心布置的宴会：是他们一直以来的推断错了吗？假设佩恩真的不是策划事件的元凶，那“鲸落”事件的线索又要从何开始找起？

春野樱绞尽脑汁，直觉告诉她今晚肯定还会发生什么。她不曾被卷入到灾祸的中心，却总是能感知到一些不祥的先兆。

比如平时绝对不会失手的她烤糊了蛋糕胚子，又很弱智地忘记了等温度冷却下来再上裱花，做完后她看着那个坍塌的蛋糕，恍惚间似乎看到那个一向骄傲的黑发少年拿着裱花袋，对着蛋糕上自己挤的几朵歪歪扭扭的花发愁——

怎么想都觉得拿不出手，春野樱就干脆把围裙和手套一摘换上礼服出门，在庆典应酬一番后身心俱疲，想着找个借口提前溜走。她一边想事情，一边往二楼走去：她想去阳台吹吹风，顺便抽根烟。

为什么偏偏得是这一天呢？

心不在焉的走着走着，春野樱撞上了漩涡鸣人。这个金发笨蛋此刻一言不发，表情沉闷的拿着一杯一口没碰的香槟杵在墙边发呆，她拿手在蓝眼睛前挥挥，对方才回过神来对她露出一个灿烂得不自然的笑容。

就这样，小樱也不想去什么阳台抽烟了，她干脆抢过鸣人手里的香槟自己喝掉，然后和鸣人两个人并排靠着，看楼下的人无知无觉的享受着奢侈的物质欢愉。

“你待会去和他们一起放灯么？”鸣人开口了。

小樱知道他只是闲聊，不是真的想要一个答案：“去啊，我每年都去。你想来？”

每年这个时候哀悼的人们都会回出事地点放孔明灯。凌晨到来之际，橘黄色的纸灯会飘满整个天空，烘出一层暖融融的光，然后像那些逝去的人一样再也不会回来。令人意外的是，一向重感情的鸣人却从来都不会参加这些纪念活动，每到这一天他就像一个缩进壳里的乌龟，窝在公寓里打游戏机，小樱花了一百种方法送他去看心理医生，他倒是去了，然而没有丝毫改善。

他不想走出来。

“做这些事感觉会有什么不一样吗？”

“没什么不一样，都只是做给自己看的而已。”

男生又沉默了，她开始想自己是不是真的不应该拉着他来面对这一切：告诉他这件事真的发生了，所有人都知道这段故事的结局像一节脱轨的列车般冲向了最糟糕的方向。你得从自己的壳里跑出来看看，你的朋友我的朋友大家的朋友都不会再回来了——你为什么非得这么特别这么固执的一个人陷在这段往事里，做一条离不开水的鱼呢？

她正想说什么，一个聒噪的男声十分有穿透力的从走廊另一端传来，抬头只见一个带着墨镜皮肤黝黑的壮汉向他们走来，他即兴来了段Rap，逗笑了小樱和鸣人，当然，是尴尬而不失礼貌的笑。

男人和鸣人称兄道弟的互相对了下拳头，没有准备好的鸣人觉得自己骨头都要被撞散架了，好在他还记得抬起那只没有受伤的手。眼前这人是奇拉比，全球知名的说唱歌手，虽然有点奇怪的癖好，但是正经唱歌的时候还是有点意思，所以误打误撞的收获了一大批歌迷，现在正在巡演间歇，接到今晚慈善表演的邀请就来了。

他和奇拉比认识的时候正处在一个放纵自我的阶段，每天放学下班没事了就去酒吧兼职驻唱乐队的鼓手，让哨兵的思维包裹在架子鼓和鼓棒碰撞的声响中，什么都不去感受；正好这段时间奇拉比几乎天天来，一来二去的给他配了几次乐后就成为了朋友，更巧的是，他们都是“人柱力”。

“人柱力”指的是拥有特殊精神动物的人，一般而言，精神动物其实都是大自然中已有的物种的投射，他们虽然是虚无的精神体，但其实还是保留着一些动物的习性，像佐助的猫；但是一些人的精神动物更偏向神话传说那一类，已经脱离了现实生活中的进化树，比如鸣人的九尾妖狐。这样的精神动物非常罕见，也很难控制，他们有可能突破主人的禁锢做出自己想做的事情，鸣人早年和九喇嘛处不好的时候就吃了不少苦头。

“遇到你真是太好了！你正好可以帮我个忙！”奇拉比一把揽过鸣人肩膀就推着人走。

“是什么？”鸣人有一丝不祥的预感。

“乐队的鼓手堵路上了，今晚参与悼念的人特别多，几条主干道现在都水泄不通，表演马上就开始了人还没来，还好被我遇到了你！”

鸣人心想我明明是被你抓住的，嘴上还是答应了下来。打鼓对他来说一直是一件可以发泄情绪的事情，他知道自己今天无论如何都不会有好心情了，帮个忙说不定还能分散一下他的注意力。

“我有个新来的超酷炫的键盘手，你一定喜欢他！”

他被拎到了一个临时搭起来的化妆间里，奇拉比大大咧咧的对着他的搭档们介绍他，却没找到那个键盘手——据说是去上洗手间了，剩下那些习惯了自家老大咋咋呼呼的人没停下手上的活，对着鸣人点点头就当是打过了招呼，鸣人倒也不尴尬，这不是他第一次表演经历，从善如流的任由奇拉比的化妆师折腾他。他们塞给鸣人一套衣服，黑色背心和一条故意做旧的牛仔裤，然后又往上面挂了很多乱七八糟的锁链啊铁牌啊这样的挂饰，说是要整个什么朋克风出来——鸣人现在后悔已经来不及了，赶场的造型师大概是世界上最可怕的物种，他给鸣人画了个特别夸张的橘色眼妆，十分打眼，又下手粗暴的揪着鸣人金发凹造型，鸣人觉得自己头都要被揪掉了。

整个过程不过十分钟。外面试音和调灯光的人似乎也已经准备就绪，奇拉比精力充沛像是脚底装了弹簧，喜欢灯光喜欢舞台的人都有些人来疯，但是奇拉比却没让人反感，鸣人也不由得被感染了几分元气，他们来到幕后，各自找到了自己的站位，因为今天这场不大，而且只是临时搭建的台子，所以电缆什么的都被藏在附近，用来连接乐器，虽然从他们的视角看地面有点杂乱，不太安全，但是对台下的人来说没有任何影响。鸣人操起自己的鼓棒挽了几个花式活动手腕，确认自己受伤的左手能受力，却意识到有人正盯着自己看。

他看向那个方向，那人就是奇拉比所说的“你一定喜欢”的酷炫键盘手。和鸣人一样，他也被弄了个朋克造型，大半张脸被藏在一个金属面具下面，只露出紧闭的嘴唇和瘦削的下巴，尽管如此，他也无疑是个好看的人。

发现鸣人也盯着自己看，他便避开了视线，撩起自己宽大的白色袖子也开始调试自己的乐器，鸣人却还是继续观察着对方，他低头的时候被挑染了几根蓝色的黑发从耳边落下，一个银色的十字架耳夹被夹在了他小巧的耳垂上，晃晃悠悠的折射着舞台的灯光。造型师给这个黑发男人找的衣服露出很多肉，不知道是不是故意的，随便往那一站就让人浮想联翩。他皮肤白皙，诱人的锁骨就那么大大咧咧地暴露在空气中，在镁光灯下有一分透明感，与此同时，黑色的半指手套也起了很好的点缀作用，那些铆钉将他身上原有的气质扫空，将他从一个天使变成了恶魔。

工作人员提醒他们表演要开始了，鸣人在进入状态前最后看了那人一眼，在灯光变化时看到他那从破洞窄脚裤露出来的膝盖上绕了一小圈的绷带。

他有点恍惚，收回视线，不知道自己在看什么，甚至觉得盯着别人看那么久的自己有点……

幕布落下，表演开始。奇拉比今天要唱的这首歌他以前打过很多次，所以配合起来完全不是问题，前面的间奏很简单，到结尾高潮部分才会比较费力，那部分节奏特别快——到了这段，所有人都集中精神要跟上这段快拍，生怕一不小心断了影响效果，舞台的灯光也配合似的开始快速变化了起来，在明暗之间不断跳脱着，画面仿佛被定格成帧切来切去，气氛到达顶峰，下面的人群尖叫声也愈发杂乱，像一把被投入瓷盘的跳珠，相互碰撞无法停息。

但是在这样的喧闹中，鸣人又听到了那些细微的，顺着你神经末梢爬过来的鸟鸣声。

他错愕，手中动作微顿，错过了一个节拍。

节奏就这样在电光石火之间被打乱，鸣人反手，将鼓棒当作飞镖，向着键盘手的方向扔出去。但是已经晚了，那人已经从电子琴里抽出了一把长刀，抬手一挥便砍断了鼓棒，在鸣人来得及冲过来之前，他快速的将刀插进脚下的插座里，手腕一翻，似乎是启动了什么装置，一道电流顺着刀身劈进了电路。

跳闸，灯灭了。博物馆进入停电状态。电流错乱让音响设备发出刺耳的蜂鸣声，有些屏障脆弱的哨兵已经倒下了。现场安静了片刻，错愕后，人群开始恐慌，整件事发生不过数秒，他们开始像无头苍蝇一样四处乱窜，尖叫声和进行安抚的工作人员的声音混在一起，炸开了一锅粥。

在黑暗中，哨兵的视力也不会下降多少，但是他们在进入宴会的时候被安保部门收缴了武器，所以此刻也没有什么趁手的可以制服敌人的方法，只能肉搏。奇拉比离得比鸣人更近，所以他更快的到达了键盘手所在的位置，他虽然身材高大，却十分灵活，伸手便将捏住了那个正要逃跑的向导的手腕，向导没有慌张，借力一蹬，将自己甩上了奇拉比的肩膀，双腿夹着奇拉比的脖子想把人往地上带。

但是他低估了奇拉比的力气，哨兵趁机扭动，改变了下落的方向，惯性下身上的向导被他甩向下了两米高的舞台，后背压在一堆坚硬的为了搭建舞台的备用零件上。向导疼得发出一声痛呼，此时奇拉比已经捡起他掉在地上的剑向他走来。

鸣人本想上前帮忙，但是被台下小樱喊去疏散人群，他看了一眼，底下已经发生了几起踩踏事件，情况紧急，又见已经有更多的人去支援奇拉比，他没有多想就翻身下台去帮忙。

他没有看到躺在地上的向导动了动，睁开了血红色的双眼。

*

今夜满月。

小南站在离影岩很远的郊外的一个荒地上，空气里有很浓烈的汽油味道。她身穿一身黑色的露背礼裙，价格高昂的高跟鞋被她脱掉甩在了一边，小南将手里的花放进眼前双手交叠平躺在柴火堆上的人手中——已经不会再醒来的人手脚僵硬，她放不进去，也就并不勉强，将那把白色小花洒在了他身上。

突然刮了一阵风，将那些小花吹落了，她也不着急，将花一点点的捡起来又放回去。风将她的裙子吹得乱动，在月光下就像一团随意作乱的黑影。

事情做完后，她退后几步，手中闪闪发光的是打火机的金属外壳，她站定，看着眼前的一切，似乎是迟疑了。

但最终，她扬起手臂，“叮”的一声，被打开的打火机落到了柴火堆上——

火迅速的点燃，顺着可燃物一路攀上，很快就吞没了那具尸体——尸体身上的囚服已被脱下，换上了一身简单的休闲服，让这个狠厉的死刑犯看起来像个普通的邻家大哥哥。火燃起的高温扭曲了空气，在摇曳的那些织物也很快被点燃，窜起一阵烟。

她干脆就那样坐在草地上，看着大火将佩恩的尸体吞噬殆尽。她身后不远处，也默默站着一个人，只是他并没有像她一样全神贯注的盯着火男，他倚在自己的黑色机车上，安静的擦拭着那柄大约一手臂长的黑色军用钢刀，然后一甩，余下的血便在草地上溅成了一条扩散弧线。

而后他把刀收起来，走到小南身边坐下，递给女人一张纸巾，小南其实没掉眼泪，但还是象征性的收下了。

“你杀了人？”

“恩？噢不是，来的路上太饿了，我宰了条鱼。”宇智波带土盘腿坐着，一副休闲模样。

“那这条‘鱼’还真大。”

这就是他们的计划，把佩恩的尸体从刑场那偷出来，木叶调查局那群家伙都以为他们是要干扰行刑过程，因此相对的在死后尸体保管的环节松懈了下来，所以带土很简单的做了个调包，就把尸体捞了出来，炸桥就是为了让他们改变运输路线，从一本道的鸣门大桥转移到路线更好操控的水中。

把尸体偷出来后，他们也不打算干什么缺德事。只是放把火把早就想死去的人葬了，小南不想佩恩他们死后还被研究所的人解剖——他们知道木叶并不像许多人心里想的那般干净伟大，因为他们就曾生活在那片巨大的黑色泥潭中苦苦挣扎，而等到他们侥幸逃脱后，也只不过变成了如今行尸走肉一般的模样。

他们不介意自己被新闻媒体说成厉鬼，因为他们早就不想回去，也回不去以前普通的日子。如今所做的一切都只不过是想让这场噩梦提前结束。

两个人都在原处静静地坐了一会，火烧到木头辟帕作响，小南从她的手包里拿出了一个黑色钱夹，带土饶有兴致的接过 ，毫不客气的打开。

纸币，信用卡，一张身份证，一块小铁片……

“死穷鬼，看来木叶给的工资还是那么抠。”带土吹了下口哨，将纸币揣兜里，看到小铁片的时候他有点意外，但也把那玩意收了起来，至于那张身份证——

他拿起小小的白色卡片，就着火光，可以看到漩涡鸣人难得的面无表情，这证件照拍得还不错，看得出来继承了他爸妈的优点，活脱脱一个帅青年，他如果不是那么执着于某个人现在恐怕都不知交到第几任男女朋友了。

“现在年轻人出门都不爱带现金，我让角都查了，他其实在同龄人里也还算有钱，只不过他身边围着一群大家族的少爷小姐，再有钱也都变得没那么显眼了。”小南把话里的重音放在了年轻人几个字上面，带土没脸没皮的却是完全不在乎。

“时间快到了吧，你还不出发么？”小南又问。

“不了不了，今天搞这一出我就已经快累死了。”带土往地上，大字型一摊，一幅无欲无求的样子。

“那谁去……?”

“今晚会有真正的长辈去接小孩放学，我就靠边站咯。”

“难怪你今天只能骑机车。”

“怎么？老子觉得这样酷不可以么，尊老爱幼你懂不懂，大晚上的让他们骑车回来着凉了咋办，还不是要老子照顾。”

“卡卡西也在吧，所以你才不去的。”小南扔下一个重磅炸弹，说出真正的理由，带土突然敛去了笑容，“你是怕被他认出来么？”

“不。”从小南这个方向只能看到他那半边没什么表情的烂脸。

“我更怕他认不出我。” 

* 

几分钟后，在鸣人的帮助下人群疏散很快就完成了，他开启“影分身”模式，给恐慌的人群分去一些屏障，将一些濒临失控的人拉了回来。哨兵一般无法为他人构建精神屏障，鸣人却是个例外，他精神力额外的充足，还有着变态的感知力，虽然所构建的屏障远远不如向导的高级耐用，一碰就碎，但是应付这种场合也足够了。调查局配备了新的人手进入影岩内部，鸣人对没被分到抓捕行动而感到惴惴不安，他不是不相信同伴的能力，只是自被那个向导干扰后就一直绷紧的弦此刻就快要断开了，让他的注意力一直不停的偏向战场，他却只能强撑精神继续自己的工作。

人群疏散完成，但是却不能让他们离开，所有人都集中在影岩前面的广场，周围围着一圈装甲车和闻讯赶来的救护车。卡卡西在现场组织着盘查，他们必须确保没有漏网之鱼，揪出对方可能存在的同伙，在此之前鸣人已经和卡卡西确认今晚闹事的就是那天影响他的向导，所以一部分“鲸落”事件的资源也开始向现场调度。然而这些达官贵人哪里乐意被这样盘问，气氛一下子剑拔弩张了起来，也不管始作俑者还在身后的建筑物里没被制服，就开始兴师问罪。

鸣人想上去帮忙说几句，可就在这种时候，那只躲在九喇嘛尾巴下的小黑猫出现在他脚边，晃晃悠悠的向影岩内部跑去，鸣人想将它收回来，却意识到这不是他的精神体，他没法控制。于是他十分心急的就往里面冲，推开了封锁线的守卫，小樱想拦他，没拦住，反倒是被才反应过来的守卫挡住了。

小猫咪越跑越快，鸣人怎么都抓不住这只小小的精神动物，精神体总有办法先他一步躲开九喇嘛，他又不舍得伤害本就脆弱的黑猫。黑猫越来越靠近出事中心，从接待处一路跑到了本应进行着激烈战斗的主厅，鸣人暗道不妙，因为路上出现了越来越多的倒地的哨兵和向导……

怎么会，增援都在半路就……那为什么没人通知他们？

小猫似乎越来越开心了，它穿过了不知何时被关上的主厅大门，鸣人一个活生生的人当然没办法做这种超维度操作，他着急的踹了几脚厚实的大门，又撤了几步跑回离他最近的一个倒下的身上拔下他的配枪和苦无——一把弹簧震动匕首，然后对着门锁打空弹夹。

门开了，现场一片狼藉。鸣人的视线漂移，却是先看到了倒在他面前的奇拉比，他紧张的检查对方脉搏——还活着。奇拉比没有受什么伤，和门外倒下的人一样，只是精神动物受伤，并不致命，但是足够让他们损失去一段时间的行动力。

不远处传来一丝声响，废墟中一个人缓缓起身，他的白衣服染上了血，一边的袖子也被扯破了，面具倒是还好好的挂在脸上，他看上去十分狼狈，以剑借力，站了起来，抬头就看到了鸣人。

鸣人丢掉枪，手里攥紧了苦无，进入战斗状态，他必须速战速决，然后去找那只小奶猫。

那是佐助留给他的。

可是，小黑猫却在这时出现了。它在蹭那个向导，小脸蛋贴在切尔西靴的鞋面上，仿佛它真的能触碰到这些现实世界的事物一般，毛绒绒的小尾巴晃得很开心。向导蹲下来，伸出一根手指，小黑猫便开心的绕着那根手指扑来扑去，一点也不怕生，就像它已经认识眼前的人很多年。

鸣人吓得不知该作何反应，他心里急得不行，却不敢轻举妄动。眼睁睁看着那人用手抱起了黑猫，露出一个不易察觉的微笑。

下一刻，黑色的火焰穿透了小黑猫的身体，活蹦乱跳的猫咪此刻被钉在了那人手中，不出半秒，就化作了空气中的灰烬。

他站在废墟做的王座上，轻而易举的杀死了黑猫，就像捏死一只蝼蚁，似乎没有意识到这样做又一次让鸣人失去了生命中最重要的东西。

“我要杀了你。”

另一端，金发的哨兵直直向他冲来。


	6. “对不起”

“我要杀了你。”

其实说这句话的时候大脑一片空白，只是身体感受到的愤怒似乎比思维来得更快，内心的疼痛顺着四肢百骸一点点迸发，一节一节的，源源不断，连神经末梢都在抽搐，苦无握在手里，纯黑色的匕首此刻也在微微颤抖，短短的金属被狠狠的握着，与另一柄白色长剑产生了碰撞，刀尖在长剑的剑身上快速划过，擦出火花和刺耳的金属剐蹭声。

向导侧身躲开这股冲击力，因为冲撞的惯性而滑向废墟的另一侧，鸣人乘胜追击，匕首劈下，想在对方落地前滑破他的喉咙，但是视野前方又出现了一片蓝色的羽毛，它们像冰片一样穿刺而来，想突破鸣人的精神屏障。

鸣人失手了，向导在他短短的一愣神间已经和他拉开了距离。他向二楼出发，没想到的是鸣人有着变态级别的爆发力，在他到达跳窗地点前，鸣人比他更快的闪到了他的身边，他拆下了沿路雕像握着的一把剑，动作极快的削向向导头颅，向导向反方向下滑，用他那把带电的剑挑开鸣人的武器，失手的鸣人发出一声困兽般的低吼，攻势愈来愈快，哨兵的预判能力与向导的干扰能力不相上下，两人都给对方留下了深深浅浅的伤口，但先前已经经历过一次苦战的向导在这样的持久战中显然有点招架不住了，他被逼得不断的后退，终于在一次快攻中找到了破绽，一脚踹向哨兵只顾进攻而忽视防御的腹部。

哨兵硬生生的吃下这一脚，比常人都要灵敏的五感此时肯定也让他承受了更多的痛苦，但是他却眉头都不皱，反而在向导收腿的瞬间抓住了对方的脚踝，反手就要将人向墙根甩去。向导撞在了坚硬的石柱上，肋骨磕得不轻，也许骨折了。他被哨兵按在墙面上，就在哨兵的刀就要刺下来的前一秒突然发力将头向后重重一撞，精准的撞在哨兵的鼻子上。

金发的哨兵被撞得退后几步，鲜血从他的鼻孔中流出，他伸手擦掉，眼角发红的蓝色双眸里蒙上了一层灰，在看到手中鲜血时，淡淡一笑，像是感到无奈，又像是不在意这些小伤，他伸出舌头舔了一下手上的血，眼睛泛起金色。

他已经在暴走的边缘。向导灵敏的感知告诉了他一切。

“你知道你做了什么吗？”鸣人一步步向眼前的向导逼近。

他的精神领域在无限的扩大后又收束在眼前的这位向导身上，收集着对方身上的一切信息，他的吐息他的心跳他的每一个动作——自从那天在鸣门大桥与他相遇起，接二连三的不幸就侵袭着他的生活，有一瞬间，他似乎是看到了那个坐在钢琴凳上抱着恐龙玩具哭泣的男孩，又似乎是看到了当年那只阻挡在他身前的黑豹，口不对心的瘦削少年为他支撑住一切，在灾难袭来的瞬间被撕裂……他一次也没能守护住他，连找人晦气的机会都错过了。

“你想逃是吗，你想从这层楼的窗户跳出去，应该会有人来接应你吧。”

他伸手去抓向导，向导却先他一步，将剑向上掷出，由应急电源供电的消防系统还在运作，在这样的强电流激发下，嵌入天花板的洒水装置开始喷水，于是站在那个装置正下方的鸣人被带电的水柱照头冲了一身，刀被对方立即拔下，他的视野被水糊住了，但他仍能感觉到一股冲力从他的底盘重心处击打来，接着身体腾空，向导拦腰抱起他，用巧劲将他丢出窗外——

但是鸣人在向导要脱身之前抱住了他，死死地扣住对方的腰，于是他们一起从二楼坠落。

“要死一起死。”哨兵露出一个嘲讽的微笑，咬牙切齿地说。

他们在博物馆的后方坠落，而博物馆的后方正好是横穿木叶市的南贺川。在空中用这样的姿势没法控制下落的方向，但是向导却想办法让鸣人做第一个与水面做冲击的人，在这样的高度所提供的加速度加持下，落在水面上就像撞进一堵水泥墙里，在落入水中的瞬间这股冲击力就让鸣人松开了手，哨兵咳出一口血，奋力向上游去，他抽出下落前被及时别在了腰间的苦无，精神力给了他明确的定位，伸手在水中一挥，向导的右腿便被他划出了一道深深的血痕，黑发青年上浮的身躯一顿，血在冰冷的河水中即刻漫开，向导在水中用力踢打哨兵的手，哨兵腕骨一疼，被迫松开了手中的武器，利器带着血向河底深处落去。

“啪！”

两人几乎是同时上岸，都沾染着一身的血水，向导跌跌撞撞的捡起掉在岸边的刀——他小腿的伤势很严重，在水里泡过后伤口发白，黏在上面的裤腿的布料只会带来进一步的感染；做了半个肉垫的哨兵自然也好不到哪里去，刚刚的下落冲击可能让他内脏受到了损伤，喉咙里闷着一口血，他吐出来，已经杀红了眼，也不管自己已经一身的伤痛，触岸的瞬间就冲上去厮杀，向导刚捡起的刀被拍开，他失血过多，此刻已经没有多少力气，那只当初干扰了鸣人的鹰仓促飞出企图做精神干扰来拦截鸣人的下一个动作，但是冲得太急毫无防备，被鸣人用九尾的精神力撕下了一只翅膀。

精神动物受到的伤害多少是能和主人共联的。鹰的主人瞬间失去平衡，他嘴巴张大，似乎是痛得已经无法发声，鸣人把握住机会，扼住向导修长白皙的脖颈，将人往地上一撞，死死地压制在了身下。

*

鸣人伸手要去揍躺在地上的佐助，却被身后赶来的卡卡西一把拎起后领子。

一头周身围绕着雷电的雄鹿横在正对彼此作恶的两位少年之间，雄鹿的左边是一只毛被抓掉不少的，龇牙咧嘴的红色狐狸，它身后那四条尾巴此刻像烈焰的火舌一般摇曳着，已经打红眼的它还想上前扑打自己的敌人，却被雄鹿巨大的身躯挡住了。

至于另一边的人也没有好到哪里去，他从地上慢悠悠的将自己撑起来，神情阴郁的盯着卡卡西，半边脸上黑色的纹路像潮水一般慢慢褪去，最后汇成了他左肩上的一个圆环——圆环所在的位置已经被鸣人咬出了血，待会可能得打破伤风。而位于雄鹿右侧的那只背上长着肉瘤一般双翼的灰色长毛猫也随着这个过程逐渐恢复到自己原来的模样，不久后，一只伤痕累累的黑猫伫立在原地，也像自己的主人一般态度不善的瞪着卡卡西看。

“你放开我！”鸣人在卡卡西手里挣扎着，“我要打醒这个混蛋。”

“不用你打了，我待会就带他去手术室，你也得去医院……当然，是去包扎你自己的伤口，不许跟着来。”卡卡西伸手轻轻一碰鸣人脱臼的右手，男生立刻痛得额头冒汗，蓝色眼睛流露出痛楚，还坐在地上的向导轻微的躲了一下，像是被什么击打到了一般。

这场对弈并没有决出胜者，鸣人被佐助弄折了一只手，而佐助脚崴了，还得被卡卡西按着去做摘除咒印的术前准备。这两个男孩被强制性关在了同一间病房里，看得见的看不见的伤口都给结结实实绑了绷带贴了纱布。

他们各自半躺在病床上，麻药过了之后伤处都传来一阵一阵的痛，有挫伤的地方在微微发热，两个人都不好受，稍微动一下就有可能扯到患处。佐助闭目养神——或者说是在故意无视身边正在无聊的拨弄输液管的漩涡鸣人同学。

鸣人看了偏过头去的佐助一眼。

我们又吵架了……

直觉告诉他，他应该说些什么来解救一下现在僵硬得能用刀切开的气氛，但是血气方刚的少年不觉得自己有什么做错的地方，他明明是想把人救回来才打这么一架的。

不久后护士进来给佐助测身体数据，顺便把两张病床间的帘子给拉上了，透着光，鸣人能看到佐助坐在床边的影子，在护士的指引下，他开始脱衣服，鸣人在床上翻了个身，背对着那帘子，不去看黑发男生在做些什么，听着耳边衣物摩擦的声响和护士的温声细语，一边赌气一边开始在脑海中回忆事情的经过。

一切都要从大蛇丸说起。他一直就觉得大蛇丸不是个好人，当然，他也确实不是，光是新闻媒体的报道就够他喝一壶，更不要说没被披露出来的海平线下的冰山了。但是这个坏蛋拿捏着许多政府机构的机密，在他们的委托下做一些见不得人的科研项目，偏偏他又能做出来……于是那所无国际科学研究所开得风生水起，每年还能吸引不少优秀毕业生前仆后继的卖命。

当然，他也有自己一直以来的学术追求，所谓的“咒印”就是其中一个大坑：在某些特殊诱因激发下，将一半的精神屏障转换成与你自身属性相对的性质，将你改造成一个向导与哨兵集一体的兵器。听起来是件好事，但这种操作极其危险，首先必须要保持两半屏障的绝对平衡，性质改变时屏障自身的排斥可能会导致实验体脑死亡——估计这些年大蛇丸也弄死了不少人，才达到所谓的技术成熟。

然后这位无国界科研家给佐助做过几次心理治疗后不忘初心，带着自己成熟的技术回来，给来复诊的黑发男生盖了个戳。

这个小小的黑色圆环给鸣人和佐助本来已经平静下来的关系带来了一场前所未有的风波。刚开始时，对自己被当成实验体一无所知的佐助只是像平常一样回到自己和鸣人的宿舍里，然而到了半夜，已经完成种植的咒印从他的左肩浮现出来，像被火烧一样烫，鸣人像往常一样在睡梦中被邻床向导的异常弄醒，睁眼的时候发现对方闭着眼睛脸色通红呼吸不畅，手却已经快把左肩那块皮肤抓烂了，他赶紧扯着人去找医生——千手研究所那群走正规科研路线的的人哪里见过这种邪道玩意，但还是冷静下来做了个分析，这种涉及到精神屏障的精密技术，没有人敢随便摘除。

那怎么办？鸣人看着已经变了个样的黑猫干着急——黑猫变成灰猫后鼻子上那个黑色十字星实在是丑得要死，还有那对肉瘤一样的翅膀，要知道他上一次见到它人家还是高贵冷艳的黑色短毛猫呢。

而佐助坐在一边的检查台上，对着自己的精神动物若有所思。

“它平时不长这样的。”下来后，他对着鸣人淡淡解释道，耳根有点红。

鸣人心想我知道啊，刚想说的时候却意识到在佐助眼里这是他第一次见到他的精神动物，他这是……怕给我留下坏印象？

不管怎么说，在未取得同意的情况下在未成年向导身上做实验还是足够引起塔的注意。大蛇丸倒是毫不避嫌的来到了千手研究所，在接受一连串审问后才不慌不忙的说：“我还以为是你们老大要找我？”

“你还没资格见我们老大。”

“哦？千手家这么多年都没管过宇智波佐助的事情，这时候突然这么热情，怎么，发现我技术好嫉妒了？”

大蛇丸说这话的时候一直盯着被鸣人挡在身后的佐助看，根本没把逼问他的人放在眼里。佐助自然也不说话，一点也不在意对方这样直白的眼神。他身前的小狐狸倒是忍不住了，往前一扑，但黑色鳞片的蛇看似慵懒，反应却极其灵敏，它不慌不忙的向上一卷，小狐狸便扑了个空。

“我和佐助认识很多年了，对他的身体情况也很了解。没有十足的把握，我也不会做这个决定。”

研究员都面面相觑，谁说他们都是高级研究员，可在这个科研届的鬼才面前，有千万个不同意也没办法直接说什么：对方说的没错，那个黑发的年轻向导除了出现一些术后的不良反应外，其实整体情况还算可以，如果不考虑那些若有若无的副作用，使用好这两种不一样的屏障还能让他提升不少能力。

“不要把佐助说得像你的东西一样！”鸣人像是要证明什么，向后伸手要抓住佐助的手，佐助却像触电一样在两只手碰到的一瞬间弹开了，鸣人不解的看着他，心里有点空落落的。

“给我摘掉。”佐助无视了鸣人的视线，对大蛇丸下了命令。

在场的研究员都瞬间冒出冷汗，担心这个孩子出言不逊会让眼前的大蛇丸做出更不利于他的举动。

谁想大蛇丸眉头都没皱一下，还笑了，从善如流地答应了这个要求：“行。”

就这样，摘除手术有惊无险的被定在了一个月之后，而且还要求在千手研究所的监视下进行。鸣人每天掰着手指头数日子，巴不得把三十天过成一秒。可就在手术前一天，应该准时到场做术前准备的佐助逃了，作为向导的佐助很会干扰他人的思维，更何况他现在既是向导又是哨兵，藏匿能力变强了不少，就在谁都没办法找到他的时候，鸣人就像在佐助身上装了雷达一样在终结谷里抓到了黑发的向导。

事后想起他自己也觉得奇怪，那段时间和佐助做练习的哨兵并不是他，按理说他们没有建立起任何连结，可他心里就是知道佐助会出现在什么地方，他之前还在每天变着法子对佐助做恶作剧的时候就是这样，像一种与生俱来的本能，命运给了他们一条无形的线让他们联系在一起，打上了死结。

之后他们打了一架，直到收到消息的卡卡西前来打断……于是故事线又回到了现在。

因为佐助刚打完一场，精神屏障还在修复中，此时进行手术会增大风险，所以手术又只能推迟了。听到这个消息的佐助没什么反应，鸣人则是更加不开心了，但刚和朋友吵完架的他不想在此刻表现出一丝自己对对方的关心，只能闷闷不乐，被子一拉就躺在床上睡气觉。

他们平稳的睡过了上半夜，但是在睡梦中，鸣人听到了布料摩擦窸窸窣窣的声音，他皱眉，不由自主的扩大精神领域，邻床的人轻手轻脚的摸过了护士给他放在床头的临时拐杖，用它撑起自己不能受力的那侧身体，赤裸的双足落在地面，他适应了一下，就开始向房门走动。

“你要去哪？！”鸣人一下掀起了被子，也没顾得上穿鞋，挡在对方面前。

“天台。”佐助起步，准备绕过鸣人。

“去天台干嘛？”鸣人感到疑惑。

“我透透气。”佐助一步一步的往前走，一点情面也不留，但是鸣人一直要挡在他前面，抛出无数个问号，他无奈的叹了口气，“你要不放心就跟着来，别在这吵。”

鸣人这才意识到他们这会还在医院的走廊里，是有可能吵醒别的病人的。他立正，装模作样地伸手在嘴巴边上做了个拉拉链的动作，佐助瞥了他一眼，又继续自己的路程。

医院的天台理所当然是被锁住的，但是漩涡鸣人是什么人，一个普通的物理结构锁对他这样的哨兵来说形同虚设，他在附近找了根铁丝，没两下就撬掉了那个锁——在拆掉那个锁的瞬间他又有点生气了，如果不带自己来，佐助自己一个人要怎么打开这个锁？这家伙根本就是算好的！

似乎感知到了他的思维，向导露出一个笑容，鸣人被他笑得倒是不气了，在佐助挑的地方边上坐下，两个穿着病号服的少年在天台吹风，倒是一个难得一见的场面。

不坐下还好，一坐下就尴尬了。佐助把拐杖放在一侧，就盯着黑夜下城市被星星点点灯光勾勒出来的天际线想事情，鸣人盯着他的侧脸傻愣愣地看，好几次想开口却不知道要从何开始。

直到他将视线放在了那个从对方宽敞衣领露出来的纱布上，那块薄薄的纺织布下面覆盖着被鸣人咬过一口的咒印，当时他像狗一样啃在对方肩膀上，嘴里一瞬间传来血腥味，现在想想他留下的伤口应该挺深的，佐助应该打了一针破伤风吧。

有句话飘进他的脑里，但他转去问了别的问题。

“你为什么要突然逃跑，你就这么喜欢大蛇丸给你装的这个破玩意吗？”

鸣人问得有点急，因为他想不明白，更无法接受自己对佐助的了解有空白的地方，佐助这个人总是能把自己内心的想法藏得很深，他本身就长了张很受欢迎的脸，那种比较冷漠的性格带来的神秘感对这些年轻人们有着致命的吸引力，有时候鸣人怀疑一整个年级的人都在揣测这个人的心思，佐助对这些关注毫不关心，这让一直渴望关注的他有点不爽，但是佐助只会因为他而有情绪波动这点令又他找回了平衡……为什么呢？为什么明明是佐助自己说要去掉这个可恶的束缚，却又在最后一刻临阵脱逃。

“那你呢，”鸣人没想到会被对方反问，黑发向导微微皱起了纤细的眉，“你就这么喜欢追在我身后管我的事情吗？”

“可我们是朋友啊！朋友不是就应该关心彼此吗？”鸣人气不打一处来，他告诉自己要忍着，不然又要开始打架了——而佐助也是肯定会揍回来的。

“你之前没交过朋友吧，你只是看电视学的，电视上演的都是编的。”

佐助是他的第一个朋友。被向导提了一句，他才想起原来自己心里是这么给对方下定义的。但是他现在和以前孤苦伶仃的时候不一样了，他有了更多的朋友，说难听一点少一个两个也不太有关系……因为佐助是第一个，他才这么特殊吗？

他说不出来，面对佐助的时候他心里总堵着一万句话说不出口，像一团蚂蚁在绕着玻璃罐里面的蛋糕密密麻麻的打转。他其实从来都没有真正搞懂过这个黑发少年脑袋里在想什么，但是很多时候，他却和佐助有那种知道对方下一秒要做什么的默契，比如说只有鸣人知道他会逃到哪个地方去，他好像就认定了自己知道什么对佐助来说才是最好的——那他当然要阻止他做出那些愚蠢的决定，不懂缘由没关系，阻止糟糕结果的发生才是至关重要的不是吗？

“因为我不知道你想要什么啊！”鸣人干脆直白的说，“你就当我是笨蛋好了，虽然每次被你这么说都很不爽……可是你什么都不说，我真的不知道该怎么去帮你。”

佐助看着他，似乎内心有所触动，他扭过头去，又开始看那座沉寂下来的城市，风吹散了云层，月光照在这两个人身上，像是给舞台戏的主角打下一道强调戏份的灯光。

“……刚开始的时候，感觉很糟糕，”不知过了多久，佐助才终于开始说话，鸣人差点都要睡着了，被少年清清冷冷的声音惊醒，“这个咒印让我有了像哨兵觉醒时一样的感觉，不管多柔软的布料穿在身上都像砂纸，全身发烫，连轻轻的触碰都会又麻又痛，声音和各种讯息一起涌进来，根本没法处理。”

鸣人想起研究所里佐助甩开了他的手，一切突然有了答案，他应该是连这样轻轻的触碰都会痛……鸣人试图回忆，他觉醒的时候应该也十分痛苦，但是时间过去得太久了，大脑的自我保护机制只给他留下了“很痛”的记忆，却没有留下对那种感觉的复现。

“那……做向导是怎么样的呢。”

鸣人以为这个问题也不是很难回答。但是佐助似乎思考了很久，最后他向鸣人这边靠近了一点，在哨兵没反应过来的时候，抓住了他的手，他身体前倾，额头贴上鸣人的额头，他们靠的很近，彼此都能感受到对方的吐息，鸣人甚至觉得自己能数清佐助的睫毛。

“……这是？”

“闭上眼睛。”

世界突然安静了下来，一根根从虚空中探出的银色钢丝温柔的缠上鸣人——这是佐助的精神触须，每个向导都有属于自己的精神触须，就像佐井的墨水，在做精神疏导的时候这些触须就是他们链接哨兵的媒介。此时鸣人突然明白了什么，以前跟佐助一起练习精神疏导的时候，就经常会被这些冰凉的钢丝捆住，但不同的是，这次的触碰并不像以往那般只停留在外层进行单方面的支撑，他能感觉到自己的思维被一点点的拉扯，顺着钢丝的指引进入了佐助的精神世界。

他以为自己会见到什么精美的院落——毕竟和哨兵时常收到冲击的精神世界不一样，向导的精神屏障应该是保养良好的，足够保护住他们自身的精神世界，不然你哪有余力去给哨兵搭建屏障呢？

但是佐助的精神世界像一片废墟……或者说，像一片垃圾场。

一开始这个地方是空的。他只看到一片广阔的水泥地，但是很快，他听到一声咒骂，又接着，更多的人们的阴暗思想被不断的投进来，黑夜里，有不同的罪恶在各处上演，人类滋生的怨恨、贪婪、下流的内心独白变成了一场落在水泥地上的黑雨，像一块块投下的石子，在没有神审判的荒地里对他的造物恣意用刑。

朦朦胧胧的，他看到了一片血，先前在佐助的钢琴比赛上看到过的黑发女人倒在地上，与她倒在一起的还有一个相貌模糊的黑发男人，他们的手攥在一起，而一旁，将凤凰护在身下的雄狮也一动不动了。

鸣人僵住，他反过来握紧了佐助的手。对方似乎是意识到了什么，立刻收回精神触须，鸣人眼前的两具尸体瞬间消失，他人还在原处，灵魂却像被佐助甩了出去，好久都没回过神来。

等到他睁开双眼，撞进那双黑色眼睛里的阴霾时，才意识到自己刚刚看到了什么。他们的额头依然相抵，贴在一起传递着那点点温暖，佐助轻轻喘着气，没有推开他，像是他自己也没有从刚刚的失控里退出来。

“这就是原因？”鸣人愣愣的说，喉咙干涩，这是他第一次完整的见识到佐助的共感力，他几乎是无差别的全盘照收了他人的情绪，没有什么人的想法能瞒住他，对于向导来说这么强悍的精神力自然是极好的，但是这带来的杂乱也让他难以负荷，白天还好，但是再优秀的向导也没法一天二十四小时绷紧精神，所以在睡眠的深夜，这些负面情绪就会如海啸般扑来，这就解释了佐助那糟糕的睡眠质量。

“有了咒印之后，向导的能力变弱了……我会睡得好点。”佐助垂下眼睫，少有的坦诚，他松开了原本牵住鸣人的手，似乎是想要结束这段令他疲惫的对话。

这时，有软软的东西抚上了他的脸颊，他抬眼，看见眼前的金发笨蛋得意的笑，他将自己那只巨大的精神动物放了出来，红色的狐狸不情不愿的用自己毛绒绒的大尾巴包裹住黑发少年，虽然是没有实质的精神动物，但是在刚刚短暂的精神连结后，佐助也能感受到狐狸皮毛的触感，他一直都知道鸣人的精神力旺盛，能养出这么大一只精神动物也着实叫人吃惊。

狐狸尾巴暖融融的，泛着金色的光，他忽然觉得眼前的哨兵像太阳，狐狸尾巴拍了拍他的脑袋，脑海中一直萦绕着的杂音也被驱散了，佐助头一回这么懵，他呆呆的看着眼前不太那么好懂的漩涡鸣人，歪了歪脑袋。

“你要是还害怕，我天天抱着你睡不就行了吗我说？被我抱着睡的时候你明显会好很多吧，”鸣人糟糕的口癖又出来了，“九喇嘛还挺唬人的，之前不是学过那什么‘显微镜’效应吗？你身边有那么大一个参照物的时候，自然就接收不到远处的人在想什么啦！”

“还有就是……”鸣人罗里吧嗦一大段之后，突然不好意思起来。 

*

他感到左肩一阵剧痛，扼住向导的手松开了。

不知什么时候，被他掐得几乎窒息的向导探进了他的精神屏障，九喇嘛的双手被钢丝死死的缠住了掰向两侧，也令他的左肩有了类似的被撕扯的感觉。

钢丝……？

鸣人呆住了，终于得以喘息的向导自上而下给了他一记头槌，刚恢复呼吸的他也没有什么力气，只成功的借助锋利的金属面具磕破了鸣人额头的一点皮，碰撞下面具松动，似乎要落下，他没管，忙着大口喘气来补充氧气，他想要起身，伸手一拳击中鸣人的脸，鸣人便被揍得歪向一边，战斗意识令鸣人反射性的抓起向导掉落的刀挥去——

刀尖刺中了向导的左胸，向导猛地前倾吐出一口血，在这样剧烈的动作中，面具终于落下。

“鸣人！”

身后传来小樱和她带来的增援呼喊的声音，他们下落后顺着河流漂了有一段距离，此刻才终于被找到。

但是鸣人无法做出回应，他只是愣愣的看着那张本应属于幽灵的脸，它与那张寄存在归零处的少年的照片逐渐模糊重合，只是更尖锐也更锋利了，黑色的眼睛绽开了血色瑰丽的花。

时间继续向前流动，幽灵伸手拔出了胸口的刀，又重新戴上面具，颤颤巍巍的起身，他受了很重的伤，根本就走不稳了，此刻就像一片摇摇欲坠的落叶，只是不停的向前跌落着前进。

但他总是这么坚强不是吗？

身后的增援接近，很快就看到了那个即将要逃离的嫌犯，正准备要开枪射击的时候，金发的A级哨兵却突然回头怒视着他们，所有人都被那股浓烈的精神力震住了，完全不敢擅自行动，他们都明白这名哨兵已经陷入狂化边缘，此刻激怒他的下场是严峻的。

鸣人在看着他的背影很久后才起身要追，但是紧接而来的一股强大的精神力将他定在了原处，一时间所有人都动弹不得，只见到一抹黑影扶住了逃犯，再下一秒是一阵引擎声，而等所有人都恢复行动力时，眼前就已经什么都没有了，剩下鸣人眼前的草地上那一片血迹证明着刚刚发生的一切。

“对不起。”

他突然想起很多年前，自己对着佐助说过这么一句话。


	7. S Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 看了sex education之后就一直想写这么一个场景

鸣人今天醒得比较早。

他睁开眼睛，迷迷糊糊地看到一团黑色的什么东西，再回过神来，意识到那是同居人宇智波佐助的后脑勺，他还在睡，侧身背对着鸣人，莹白的耳廓勾着睡眠眼罩的绑绳，四肢很安静的和被子缠在一起，少年人黑色的睡衣和白色的寝具形成了鲜明对比，简简单单的像一幅黑白简笔画。

鸣人凑得有点近，近到能闻到佐助身上沐浴露残留的香味，一时间有点心猿意马，他摸出放在枕头底下的手机，唤醒屏幕，现在是早上六点半，八点他们才会有第一节课。他叹了口气，小腹下方某个部位的黏腻感让他有点不好意思，于是蹑手蹑脚的起床，来到浴室。

自从上次从医院回来后他们就把两张单人床拼到了一起——或者说，是鸣人单方面作出的决定，佐助一开始还挣扎了一下，不想配合这样幼稚的举动。但架不住鸣人持之以恒，金发的哨兵甚至跑去找了几根长钉和锤子威胁说要把床脚钉在一起，被佐助教训了一通后才终于放弃，当然前提是佐助答应他的安排。于是鸣人那堆从楼下杂货店里淘的花里胡哨床具就和佐助白得像从酒店运回来的性冷淡款被套放在了一起，中间那条小小的缝隙被规定成互不侵犯国界线，但自从某天佐助睡着睡着无意间钻进了鸣人怀里之后他们就把这个约束给忘了：主要是漩涡鸣人不敢在某炸毛面前提，只能乖乖的让出自己这边的床铺面积。

鸣人洗漱完毕，将漱口杯好好放回到原位，洗手台配的架子上一橙一蓝的两个杯子整齐的挨在一起，倒是给这种只有平淡统一设计的宿舍公寓楼添了一些生活色彩。他笑了笑，盯着镜子里的自己看了一会，手伸到下巴摸了摸，这几天这块皮肤总有点痒，也不知道是不是要长胡子了……又观察了几分钟，他终于想起自己要处理的危机，脱下已经被弄脏的内裤，换上新的，将水龙头拧到刚好的幅度，以免水声太大吵醒外面还在睡觉的人，等水蓄得差不多后，就熟门熟路的在洗手池里洗起了衣物。

10月份，秋天即将过去，鸣人的十四岁生日也快到了，而在这个节骨眼上，鸣人也和很多同龄人一样迎来了性发育的浪潮，托某老不正经的福，鸣人知道了很多不必要的知识，所以在第一次梦遗的时候也没有太大的反应，只是愣了一下，躲到厕所把内裤洗了——就像现在这样。  
但最近有点不一样，因为现在他那些模模糊糊的春梦终于有了主角，而他在厕所里面为这件事小鹿乱撞的时候，一无所知的春梦主人公还在外面睡得香甜。

一切都要从上周他们一起上的性教育课讲起。塔的教育总是最前卫的，类似一个试点，很多课程都是拿他们这群小白鼠试过之后再推到全国开展，他们今年的一个开创性课程就是性教育课，听起来很普通，但是当这门课的课本撰写人是千手扉间，而且千手扉间还觉得自己可以从繁忙的科学研究中抽点时间来客串一下老师的时候，事情就变得没那么普通了。

他搞这个改革之前，少年人们的性教育课由课堂上对支支吾吾无从开口的老师的嘲笑，下三滥黄色笑话、床头需求量突然变大的纸巾和私下传阅的限制级读物组成，这门课开始后，他彻底做到了将这群懵懂青少年对性的各种憧憬扼杀在摇篮里，和卡卡西那种私底下鉴黄无数实际上一开口给小孩子讲自己鉴赏结果就社会性死亡的普通人民教师不同，他搬来了一堆教学用模具，印了一批生殖器解剖图，男的女的一式两份，看图填空，将性器官构成和青春期发育的每个阶段特质写成了一本插图都是充满学术风味的解剖图，而且用语直白得毫不体贴这群青少年心情的教科书……更糟糕的是还有期末考试，千手扉间真的很擅长把有趣的事情变得无聊起来。

作为一个专业代笔，鸣人其实从来没有弄懂过那些人体繁殖所需器官的精细构造，无论长的还是圆的，他只是在通读导师的著作后有了大致的概念，便发挥想象力照葫芦画瓢。所以这种解剖课一样要记一大堆专业名词的课程他自然是不擅长的，而当他被分配到的二人小组组员是春野樱时，这件事的难度也就呈指数曲线飙升。

这位前暗恋对象是宇智波佐助的女生在七拐八拐的得知鸣人现在和佐助睡同一张床之后就再也没给过他好脸色看，因为她听到的版本是“鸣人对佐助霸王硬上弓将这位全年级的意淫对象玷污了”，而鸣人真的很想说鹿丸一开始总结的版本不过是“漩涡鸣人认为和自己的兄弟睡同一张床也还是纯洁友谊的体现，智商这么高的我第一次感到疑惑”，虽然他对朋友的这个评价也不太满意，他完全是出于信任才问他怎么才能让佐助和他一起睡，结果他嫌麻烦就算了，还说得不清不楚……但谁让女生直接总结出这个结论的？！

上周的课是教他们怎么使用避孕套，每个小组桌子上都竖着一根假阳具，和若干个有着五颜六色的包装的避孕套。千手扉间给他们讲完了避孕套的设计原理，还看了教学视频后，就发下几张图表让他们填空，说待会来检查他们避孕套戴得怎么样。他走了之后课室里也没人敢说话，平时叽叽喳喳乱成一锅粥的哨兵和向导们都乖乖的开始今天的练习，谁也不想挂科明年重来这样的地狱一次。小樱负责做那些填空题，她写得飞快，因为待会还要给鸣人抄，而鸣人撕开一个安全套的包装，捏掉了尖尖上的空气，将它放在桌子上那条紫色的塑料阴茎的头部时，正好瞥到了邻桌佐助的动作。

他和我爱罗这个交换生一组，沙之国的红发少年选择先完成图表填空，佐助则打算先把实践内容做了。其他人做实践时都多少有点害羞或者羞涩，但是他面无表情，白皙的手握住假阳具的柱身，修长而又骨节分明的手指微动，按部就班的将保险套的橡皮圈往下推，直到它抵住假阳具阴囊的部分，他放开手，保险套自带的润滑油弄脏了他的手心，灯光下看起来亮晶晶的，佐助这才有了一点表情，嫌弃的抽了张纸擦拭……

“砰！”

鸣人吓得一哆嗦，收回了偷看的视线。回头就看到春野樱一脸怨气，她刚刚手拍在鸣人小臂上往下一带，顺势让愣住的男生完成了戴套工作，然后又拆掉一个新的，给她自己面前的模具也刷得一下套上，动作粗暴，震得那两根玩具都颤颤巍巍的抖……整个过程不超过两秒，仿佛那玩意的原型不是一个有着许多血管还十分敏感脆弱的人体器官，联想能力超凡的鸣人同学觉得自己下面有点疼。并且为了自己的人生安全着想，他需要换个小组。

于是乎课间休息一到，他就赶紧和佐助商量换组的事。但是意外发生了，课室过道上争分夺秒直奔自动售货机的丁次推了他一把，于是他就这么凑巧的，将还没来得及张开讨价还价的嘴贴到了佐助一直抿紧的唇上。

两人脑子都被这样的突发状况搞得不太清醒，因此这个误打误撞的吻超出了它应该保持的时间，而也不知道为什么，本来各做各事的同学们就这么正好的将视线放在了他们身上，安静一瞬后，在千手扉间高压控制下安静守序的一群人都暴露本色，直接炸开了锅，首先是手机拍照的声音，然后起哄声，口哨声和恼羞成怒的辱骂（主要针对鸣人）铺天盖地，有些人甚至爬上了课桌，开始了实况解说。

佐助这才推开他，用手背擦过自己的嘴巴，他有点脸红了，不知道是气出来的还是别的什么原因，十分不解的看着鸣人，秀气的眉拧在一起，像是要说点什么又说不出来。  
鸣人有理没理都说不清，但佐助也失去了收拾他的机会，因为这位金发哨兵此刻正被春野樱和班上其他的女同学狠狠的修理着，还要忍受自己好兄弟们无情的嘲笑。  
只是一件小事而已，是吗？虽然第二天两个人“一吻定情”的照片被发到了塔的内部论坛上引起轩然大波；但确实只是一件小事而已吧？虽然鸣人被堵了几天的门口和各大花痴解释这只是一场意外；应该只能是一件小事——

虽然漩涡鸣人当天晚上的梦非常不得了。

他有想过把床重新拆开，但鉴于他才是那个一直以来坚持要拼床睡的人，此刻突然放弃实在有点作，而且佐助的睡眠质量好不容易稳定下来了……鸣人实在不想再经历一次上次的事情，一想到朋友的痛苦，他就难受。

是的，他对他和佐助的关系定位就是朋友、挚友，再深一点就是羁绊。他记得他上次和猪朋狗友们讨论对佐助策略时，鹿丸问到他对自己和佐助关系的认知，他就是这么给的回答，当时塔里的另一位天才以及平权先锋宁次就翻了个大大的白眼。

“以防万一你忘了，这个世界上还有同性恋。”

他是同性恋吗？他不知道，他甚至不知道自己是不是异性恋。他好像喜欢过小樱，然后被女孩的拳头无情锤烂；他也在某面罩白毛双性恋的教育下健康成长了两年，接受了多元化的性取向——至于自来也，则为老不尊的鼓励鸣人多交朋友，直到他发现自己的类型。

但什么是所谓类型呢？一辈子只会爱上一种人？而一个人的性格又真的会一辈子都不变吗？自来也的书里说爱一个人代表你爱上了和她可能会有的未来。鸣人不知道这种未来是怎样的，大多数人对爱情的第一次认识来源于他们的父母，鸣人是孤儿，他没法找个蓝本去看看那可能会有的未来会带来什么样的结局。

有人敲了敲浴室的门，打断了他的思考。鸣人赶紧把洗好的内裤从洗手池里捞出来拧干净，再去给佐助开门，开门后向导直接晃了进去，拿起自己的洗漱用具开始刷牙，刷了一会后他意识到有人在盯着他看，疑惑的瞥了一眼后，漩涡鸣人一边卖笑一边把门给带上了。

他们没有烘干机，只能把衣物晾在阳台上，晾完后鸣人觉得有点不公平，凭什么佐助就什么异样都没有？为那个吻纠结的只有他，是他奇怪还是宇智波佐助铁石心肠——可能都是。

人一辈子应该都会喜欢上谁的吧？鸣人不太喜欢规划未来，他有个以后要当火影的概念，还有个要和佐助做一辈子朋友的计划——现在火影遥遥无期，朋友定位摇摇欲坠，脑子转不过来了。

他换好外出的衣服坐在床上玩着手机等佐助出来，刷刷社交软件，处理掉那些朋友们发过来的零碎消息之后，就在浴室里的水声停掉时，他看到了一个，新的朋友邀请。

“你能做我今年的舞伴吗？”

漩涡鸣人从床上猛地跳起来。

*

木叶市中心的一家五星级酒店里，正在搞一场泳池派对。

今天按理说是这个城市最悲痛的日子，但是总有一些人置身事外，纨绔子弟需要打发一下无处安放的精力和金钱，他们是上帝的宠儿，命运的天平从一开始就倾向他们，祭日也可以过成盛大的庆典，商人需要赚更多的钱，人需要活下去罢了。

说起活下去，也要提一下待在这家酒店的亡命之徒们。一辆黄色的法拉利Dino 246 GT驶进酒店的地下车库，停在一架黑色的机车旁边，在停车场昏暗的环境中显眼得像一只放在兔子笼里的鸡，威风凛凛，一点也没有刚从案发现场逃逸的样子，驾驶座上的人也有着一张精致得看不出年纪的脸，虽然面无表情，但是也能看到隐藏在平静面孔之下的戾气，男人的一头黑色长发也张扬得像一颗圣诞树，挂上灯饰就可以跳舞了。

他熄火下车，左手提着一个半米长的黑匣子，一甩，就将跑车的车门撞上了，也不心疼上面刚喷好的车漆，然后又像是顺手一般，把隔壁机车的油给放了。他走到副驾驶座，用另一只手把副驾驶座上的伤患扶起来，那个被扶的小刺头虚弱地抬眼剐了他一下，显然是不喜欢这种拎小鸡一样的搀扶方式，但是这会实在是没力气挑剔，他胸口和小腿两处最严重的的伤已经做了简单的处理，过大的失血量让他脚步虚浮，牙齿打颤。

黑色长发的人见状将风衣脱下来裹在了后辈的身上，不发一言，扶着人走进某座电梯里，扫描器对他的虹膜做了识别，权限开启，本次电梯调度将带领他们直达这座大厦的顶层。

没多久，电梯门就开了。等待他们的是一小队医务人员，主刀医生绿色的帽子下露出来一些红发，配色相似的镜框下，那双眼睛正努力克制自己担忧的眼神。她身后站着两个男人，一个身形高大接近两米，另一位看起来吊儿郎当，但是也没有怠慢自己手上的工作，他们接过黑发男人手里扶着的已经快要休克的人，就送进了手术室。

“神威里面什么都有，除了垃圾”——宇智波带土这么说过，他用钱砸出了一个功能齐全的作战室，为了完成他们那些见不得光的小任务和伟大理想。

可惜除了他自己，大家都不太爱惜这个有着迷之占地面积的堡垒，往这样科技感十足的地盘上塞了各种各样的东西——俗称垃圾，迪达拉和蝎的艺术创作材料，飞段的神棍作法工具，还有一些没有被好好处理的枪支弹药也被摆放得随处可见，而他作为一名深明大义的老大倒是不计较，反正他有的是手段克扣他们工资。

黑色长发的男人提着黑匣子往堡垒的内部走去，长腿跨过路上胡乱摆放的道具和两个占着作战室大屏幕看黑泽明的伟大人民艺术家。

到目的地之前他还是在分叉路口上停下，远远的看了眼那个写着“手中中”的灯牌，一个在他生命中出现过许多次的景象，他曾经会坐在外面的座椅上，像所有普通人一般，突然就变得十分迷信，向那些名称复杂的神明祷告——因为如果那些神是存在的，才有奇迹可以发生，来拯救那些重要的人。

至于现在？神就是个资本造出来控制人心的破烂玩意，就算它真的存在，那它也一定恨透了他们这群人——人嘛，能挺过去就挺过去，挺不过去就一把火烧了撒海里喂鱼。反正法律上，这里没几个活人，死掉个把也不用去警察局开死亡证明。

那小屁孩的伤看着唬人，但其实都是皮肉伤，那个人柱力小子在刺向小屁孩胸口的时候可能下意识的转了方向，竖着进入的刀尖被肋骨架住了，木叶那个管哨向的鬼地方肯定有教这种基础的要害攻击技巧，和文艺作品上演的不一样，横着进胸口才是正确的出刀方式，他们那破塔的创始人拿刀子捅自己的时候可一丝一毫都没偏，会出错只能说明在还不知道对方真实身份的时候，金发哨兵的身体就已经知道要怎么保护自己的向导。他有点怀念这种关系，但是却一点也不希望再来一次。

他们的人生都一团糟，聚在一起准备把其他人的生活也搅乱。

“宇智波斑，别盯了，他死不了。”宇智波带土在另一边叫他，还带着他那个惹眼的橙色面具，不知道图什么。

“当然，他还是比你强点，换你受这种伤早就把我耳膜给喊破了。”

“比这更严重的伤我也不是没受过，您老人家耳朵现在不也还是好好的么。”

“他比你年轻漂亮。”

斑把这句实话和黑匣子都一并丢到带土身上，看似很沉的箱子在空中划出一道轻飘飘的抛物线，落在带土手里，带土看了上面电镀刻印的团扇标记一眼，就咬破手指，将拇指按在了匣子的智能锁上，顷刻，锁弹开，一阵阵雾气从空隙里漫出来，他等这些冷冰冰的白雾散开，才彻底打开了匣子——里面安静地躺着一片巴掌大的芯片。

带土将东西取出来，灯光下能看到半透明的硅胶片里刻存着复杂的记忆纹路，就像会呼吸一般，纹路正以一定的频率若隐若现。

沉寂多年后，石碑终于回到了他们的主人手上。

*

木叶的塔每三个月会给他们放一个为期一周的小长假，大家各回各家各找各妈，每到这时候一大群青少年冲出门口的情景就会跟监狱放风一样。而十月份比较特殊，十月的返校日会举办塔里一年一度的舞会，大家会带上自己的舞伴去玩，这里的舞伴没有什么特殊含义，就是纯粹的一起跳舞的人——这只是塔的官方介绍，实际上当然谁都知道这个应邀的舞伴可能就是他们未来的男女朋友，所以这一天才这么重要，借舞会暧昧的气氛表白虽然有点老套，但实用啊！

今年是鸣人第一次收到女生的邀约，给他邀请的人是上一次合作的向导，对方表示自己觉得鸣人很好，因此今年的返校日舞会上想和他有进一步的交流……语气温和有礼鸣人根本不好意思拒绝，毕竟如果拒绝的话就显得像是他自己想入非非，因为女生根本就半个字没有提到恋爱约会的事，只是单纯的一起玩……此刻他不知所措的扒在佐助身上求助，七嘴八舌的解释，完全忘记了几分钟之前自己还在纠结那些青春期发育困境。

“佐助怎么办我不会跳舞！”

“你从我身上下来！”

漩涡鸣人松开手：“你说我要不要答应？”

“你想去吗？”佐助一边回答，一边穿上自己的外套。

“你觉得呢？我第一次收到邀请！而且女生话都说到这个份上了，拒掉会显得我很怂……”鸣人心里有点不舒服，怎么佐助好像根本不在乎这件事一样，这明明都要开战了，“你怎么这么心不在焉的我说。”

“她邀请的又不是我。”佐助背上书包，穿好鞋抄上自己的滑板就要出门，鸣人赶紧抓起书包也跟着出去，“你自己搞清楚为什么要答应就行了。”

“那你就不能帮我想想办法？你以前都有去吧，去年你那天就没在宿舍呆着。”

鸣人小跑着跟在佐助后面，向导有一搭没一搭的踩着自己的滑板，看起来要把身后的人甩掉，但其实有在刻意放慢速度，哨兵也不讨厌被这样当风筝放，他早就习惯了。

“我只是去弹琴。”佐助又蹬了几下地，接着补充了一句，“没有人邀请我。但你真想学跳舞的话我也会，放学后来琴房找我。”

“嗯？……哦！”鸣人还在消化前半句话，就被向导后半句话感动了。

他跟在佐助身后，还是不明白为什么会没有人邀请他，像他这种人，不是应该邀请收到手软才对么？他们那个小小宿舍前面的信箱里每隔几天就能掏出来一堆粉色的紫色的散发着香气的信件，还有一些比较奔放的学长会直接过来近距离观察宇智波，顺便看能不能拉拉小手手——在鸣人的认知里，佐助是有魅力的那种人，他可以吸引到不少飞蛾过来扑火，而鸣人不是，所以他才对这次的邀约看得那么重要。

他想体验一下被人喜欢是什么感觉。从小到大他都被嫌弃被排挤，这大概是被众星捧月的佐助不明白的心情。

接下来的一天过得极慢，上午的课结束后他们就没有一起选修的课了——那节性教育课讲了大半节的哨兵与向导结合原理以及信息素对结合对象干扰作用，听得鸣人犯困；等下午最后一节课结束，鸣人就像一支箭一般冲了出去，他最后一节课的教学楼和佐助的琴房刚好分布在园区的两个极点，等他赶到的时候佐助当然早就到了，琴房的地热开得很足，黑发的向导脱掉了外套，只穿着一件白色的短袖和黑色短裤，鸣人推开门的时候他正好刚完成一个完美的尖翻，少年的动作轻盈迅捷，像一只优雅的飞燕……鸣人看呆了，把此行目的忘了个精光。不过佐助看到了他，停下来，轻轻一踩板尾，就把那个画着团扇花纹的滑板收起来了。

鸣人也脱掉自己身上乱七八糟的衣物，这里暖气烘得他都要中暑了，不知道是不是塔的供暖系统又出了问题。琴房是舞蹈室改的，大片的玻璃和光滑的木质地板，又没什么人来，倒是个适合练舞的地方——起码看到他出糗的就只有佐助，他反正也已经习惯了在佐助面前丢人。

他弄好后，佐助朝他招招手，鸣人就屁颠屁颠的走过去，开始听自己的室友给他讲基础的要点，讲完后他举手表示自己没太听懂，佐助一脸我就知道，直接上手给他示范动作。

他握住鸣人的一只手，又让对方的另一只手放自己背上，自己空出来的那只手则放在鸣人的肩膀上，数拍子的声音十分平静，一点也没有心理障碍的跳女步。鸣人被带着在琴房里转圈圈，时不时同手同脚，两只脚一绊就踩到佐助脚上，佐助一开始还有耐心，被踩了好十几次之后终于恼了。

“你把鞋脱了。”被鞋面踩疼了的向导黑着脸，也踢掉自己的鞋袜扔到一边。

鸣人第一次看到他这样乱丢东西，知道自己真的把人惹毛了，一声不吭的迅速脱掉鞋子，一起光脚站在地面上。

他们继续练习，鸣人当然还是那样笨手笨脚的，没多久就又踩到了佐助——但这次没有了鞋子，他的脚就可以直接碰到佐助光滑的脚背，温热的脚心贴上凉凉的脚背，肌肤相触的瞬间像有电流穿过全身，鸣人赶紧收回了脚，佐助见他反应这么快，也没说什么，但是鸣人又开始想些有的没的。

他们差不多高，佐助就比他高个没有存在感的两厘米，但是他要更瘦一点，所以少年人纤细的身板可以被他像这样半楼在怀里，到底不是女生，所以转身的时候还是没有那么轻柔，几乎可以算得上是用自己的力量扯着鸣人在跳。他们都在自己的青春期里悄悄的发生着变化，比如逐渐褪去的婴儿肥，突然就短出一截的裤子和深夜里不为人知的秘密情事……他每天都能看到佐助，所以都没留意对方有些什么变化，之前也一直都没有把对方的脸作为结交朋友的判断标准：好看的人只会越长越好看，这是春野樱同学的花痴理论。

但是鸣人自己的审美是怎么样的呢？

他从佐助的口是心非开始认识对方，这会让他观察对方的脸还真他妈难，要他说，佐助和宁次是一个类型，两人情书都收到手软，区别是后者会很有礼貌的写回信，前者基本无视掉了一切讨好，像一颗离开大树随风远走的种子，远离那些枝叶的包围。

这会他突然有点明白了，佐助是那么难以得到的一个人，那些口口声声说喜欢他的人，其实并不真的了解他，他们那些疯狂浪漫的求爱给的是一个他们幻想中的人，等到了真正选择的那一刻，都会因为这种不确定性躲着走，佐助是挂在墙壁上的花，也是一把闪闪发亮的钻石，你走在街上不会躲着玻璃渣走么？感情都是脆弱的，没有铠甲的，和佐助谈恋爱，你就注定是那个把筹码all in的人，他不会贪那点钱，可是这样的生活挫折会抽走你喜欢下一个人的勇气，没有人想受到伤害。

这颗种子现在就在他身边，近在咫尺，用他纤巧有力的四肢改变着他这阵风的方向，脸颊因为运动而微微泛红，有点让鸣人想起那天的意外，唇瓣碰上时佐助微微放大的黑色瞳孔和他有点干燥的唇的触感还在记忆里没有离开……

“在想什么？”

佐助突然开口吓到了他，鸣人一个走神，脚下动作又乱了，他毫无缓冲的绊倒了自己，把佐助给推倒在了地上，两个人下落的位置刚好重叠，嘴巴狠狠的撞了一下。鸣人猛地撑起自己，捂着嘴巴喊疼，他磕到了嘴角，现在有点出血了，底下佐助也好不到哪里去，他应该是想要说出那句经典台词“吊车尾”，但是磕到门牙的时候人真的会懵掉。

他们都跌坐在原地傻了好一会，佐助真的看起来很疼，搞得鸣人一个劲的说对不起，见对方不理他，他就伸手把佐助捂着嘴的手拨开了，佐助嘴微微张开，吃痛的哈气，露出门牙出血的牙龈，眼圈通红，像只被惹急的兔子。

鸣人脑袋里一直绷紧的那根弦突然就啪的断掉了，他凑过去，鬼使神差的，伸出舌头，舔了下佐助出血的地方，他的舌尖舔掉了那点血腥味，也勾起了痛感。

鸣人靠的很近，还保持着刚刚的姿势，佐助一动不动，像是不知道怎么反应，但很快，就在鸣人反应过来自己刚刚做了什么大脑断片想在地板上挖个坑把脑袋埋进去再也不出来的时候，佐助按住他撑在自己身边的那只右手，就像刚刚带着他跳舞的时候一样，将人慢慢拉近，吻了上去。

这个吻青涩，炙热，绵软。和那天的意外一模一样，和鸣人的梦也一模一样。性是征服是掠夺，性也是相交是融合。偌大的琴房里两位少年只占据一方天地，贴紧的嘴唇在短暂的分开后又碰在一起，他们还不懂什么接吻技巧，有点糟糕而又生疏的做着这样亲密的事情。

鸣人将佐助慢慢的按在地板上，胯贴在一起磨蹭，又像是不过瘾，他伸手脱下自己的裤子，露出那根这几天给了他一堆麻烦的玩意，佐助没有害羞，虽然他脸红到耳根了，也不服输一般，伸手将两个人的阴茎握在了一起上下摩擦，这双给了鸣人无数性幻想的手此刻正大胆地抚慰着他们的饥渴，而鸣人像是受了鼓舞，也将自己的手覆了上去。他们吻得忘我，却也没忘了手上的动作，身躯都纠缠在一起，体内的热一点点的汇聚在小腹，鸣人咬住佐助肩膀上还没动手术去掉的咒印，佐助被咬的痛了，另一只手暴躁的伸过来揪住压在自己身上的金毛，毫不留情，鸣人觉得自己可能被揪秃了。

他们的吐息都越来越重，在空旷的房间里回响，在高潮来临之前，鸣人看到了一片雪地。

他们都跪在雪地里，没有钢琴，也没有他们脱下的衣物，只有他们和漫山遍野的雪，雪花像鹅毛大片大片地落下要掩埋这一切，但以他们为中心扩散出去的圆却是一片绿色的青草，他们交叠在一起，像两只一起抵抗寒冬的幼兽用彼此的体温温暖着对方。

他有点不解，不明白自己为什么会见到这样的景色，但他没有停下手上的动作，他一直磨蹭着，头埋在佐助的肩窝上，黏腻的液体布满了他的掌心，他们湿漉漉的手指交缠，敏感的器官在抚摸下面跳动，他用指甲刮了一下，被佐助瞪了一眼。他们就这样胡乱的给对方打手枪，直到佐助的脚趾蜷起，两人几乎是同时射了出来，鸣人脱力般倒在佐助身上，发现那些飘雪又消失了，他们身上都出了一层薄汗，此刻正平复着剧烈高潮带来的缺氧。

耳边传来一阵轻笑，鸣人不解的微微撑起自己，看向佐助，对方嘴角挂着一个浅浅的笑。

“白痴吊车尾。”他喘着气说。

那一刻鸣人第一次喜欢上这个称呼，也是鸣人第一次知道被人喜欢是什么感觉。


	8. 橱窗里的花

鸣人扯下纸巾，擦干净手心。

白色粘稠的液体被团进纸团里扔进马桶，虹吸式马桶冲水时安静无声，将这团被发泄出来的欲火咽了下去。他拉上裤子，坏掉的定制西装还挂在身上，沾了血，他干脆脱掉价值不菲的外套，结果更糟，他里面那件白色衬衫也被渗进去的血染红了——但他现在觉得自己体内有一团火在烧，浑身燥热，穿那么多没必要了。

他精神仍然是恍惚的，刚刚还回想起他和佐助之间有且仅有的一次亲密接触，然后就只能中途离开会议找卫生间解决掉。他接近暴走之后安静下来的精神屏障此刻遍布着裂缝，正在快速的进行着自我修复，他猜测这也许就是自己发热的原因——但屏障修复速度还是没有之前快，那只小小的黑猫离去之后，他才意识到原来佐助留在他身体里的东西一直默默地保护着他。

他离开隔间，想在洗手池上洗手，感应水龙头坏了，他只能换了个位置，顺便给自己洗了一把脸。

抬头，他看向镜子里的男人。

一张不知道遗传自谁和谁的脸，蓝色的眼睛里写满了疲惫，眼角有着被刚刚男人打出的淤青，裂开了一道伤口，绝望的神情像一只困兽。和十年前比，他的面部轮廓更加坚毅，那六道猫须一样的胎记还是那样惹眼，但是这几年也不会有人对着他的脸大惊小怪了，兴许是调查局里奇奇怪怪的人多得是，他这种当年读书时的风云人物倒显得普通了。那头为他吸引过不少眼球的金发此刻却是脏兮兮的，泡过河水之后还没干，在泥地上蹭了很多灰，以至于那些缠在他额头的干净的绷带反而与他格格不入，他捅伤佐助的时候血溅到他自己的前襟上了，粘稠的血从他自己的胸口处流下，好像他们都受了一样的伤。

这样的他佐助认得出来么。

他几乎是神经质的狠狠搓了好久那只握过剑的手，直到水池里的水漫出来他才回过神，停下了这样没有意义的浪费行为。

调查局又进入了忙乱状态，但是会议室所处的一层还是一如既往地安静。鸣人从洗手间里走出来，像上刑场一样往会议室的方向走去，走到的时候他先是敲了敲门，才开门进去。

“他们凭什么停你的职！”

进门听到的第一句话来自春野樱，而她的诘问对象是现任——或者说即将被辞退的火影纲手，保养得当的女人没有回复自己焦急担心的弟子，而是挑眉审视着重新回到会议现场的漩涡鸣人。

她看着他，直到金发的哨兵落座，才开始说话。

“今天这个会议没有别人，只有调查局里负责‘鲸落’事件的精英小组。”

在场的精英小组一共十五人，大部分都只是刚从那个突发状况一堆的宴会离开，都还穿着礼服，此刻那些礼服也都和鸣人扔在洗手间的那件西装一样多多少少被折腾到打半折都卖不出去。而钻石王老五卡卡西少见的摘下了面罩，露出下半张脸，很容易就看出他的嘴角破了，看起来却不像是到歹徒恶意攻击性伤害，反而像是在打炮的时候经历了一个狂热激烈的吻。

大家看起来都很累，也都各自心怀鬼胎，肚子里藏着疑问怨气和愤怒，但是似乎都还有一丝仅存的理智告诉他们要听从命令，安静地等待纲手讲话，纲手也扫了所有人一眼，像是已经看穿了他们心里所想，只是选择无视掉。

“就像刚刚说的，我因为这几起事件的失职，要被停职查办，虽然很不甘心，但事已至此，我有我的战斗，你们也有你们仍要完成的任务。”

她拿出一个小小的移动储存设备，放在玻璃桌面上。智能终端自动读取信息，在U型的长桌中间投下全息投影。

“在对佩恩进行审讯的时候我就知道他并不是‘鲸落’事件的主谋，但政府要求安抚民众，塔里必须抽调人员过去，所以为了平衡两方需求，在分配人力的时候，我并没有出动多少精英。”

投影切换，出现今晚大家都见过的佩恩死去的那一幕：佩恩在药物作用下停止了呼吸，形成一个自然入睡的状态。

“行刑结果如我们所愿，狱警将尸体放入停尸间，等待交接人员送到研究所进行解剖。也就是这时，我突然明白过来了，但是已经太晚。”

“他们的目的是尸体。”鹿丸恍然大悟，接上了纲手的话，“到达研究所的所有方式中，通过鸣门大桥陆运是最快速也是最好操作的手段，但桥断了，那一段河道都会因为调查的缘故而被封锁。”

纲手点点头，投影继续切换，变成了一张立体的地图，显示在上面的正是监狱所在的区域，而想要离开这个被河流包裹的孤岛，除却已经断掉的鸣门大桥，就只剩下空运和船运这两条路可以选，理论上空运的安全等级更高，但是空运重刑犯人尸体要动用的设备，来不及申请审批，过高的预算引起纳税人的不满，他们只能退而求其次，动用剩下的唯一途径：船运。

投影中，一艘伪装成货船的军用船只驶出，沿着前往千手研究所的路线出发，但在开到半途时，船只周围的一部分空间似乎被一股力量小小地扭曲了一下。

宁次突然睁大了眼睛，雏田也察觉到不对，他们倚着桌子上身前倾，死死地盯着那一点观察。

船只继续若无其事的前行，几分钟后，空间再次出现熟悉的扭曲，自此以后，表面上看也一点问题没有，船安全到达岸边。

“就在这时，他们发现尸体不见了，在冰库里面原本存放着佩恩尸体的地方只有一具被从后方割喉，一刀毙命的看守的尸体，根据随行人员的口供，整个航行过程不过半小时不到，也没有触发任何警报，船上一群受过专业训练的特警都没有察觉到任何异样。但随行的搭载了精神屏障传感器的无人机拍下了整个过程，可以看到，尸体应该是在中途就被偷走了。”

“而这种漩涡一样扭曲空间的手段，我们见到过。最近一次便是日向宁次在执行任务时遇到的弹道扭曲偏移的情况，而再往前追溯一下，是卡卡西用过的空间武器。”

在座见过卡卡西用那个武器的人不多，但是也都略知一二。哨兵和向导能用的武器类型是根据自身特质而定的，装备部会为级别高的或者能力特殊的人开发专属的武器，空间类武器因为其特性，要求很强的精神控制力，所以理论上来说只有向导能配备，而像这样能改变现实将实物进行空间转移的牛逼向导，起码现在塔里登记在册的，还没有。

至于卡卡西，他似乎能模拟使用一部分向导的能力，拿到手的武器也是他已故好友留下的。但身为哨兵的他每次用完那个武器都变成残废在病床上躺半天，所以不到危机关头绝不会使用。

“宇智波带土，那个武器是他临死之前留给我的。”卡卡西又换了个姿势，仿佛会议室舒服的椅子藏了一万根钉。

纲手点点头，没接话，自顾自继续往下说：“然后就是今晚发生在影岩的事。现在可以确定的是一位向导在主厅制造了一起骚乱，并且重伤了我们派出的多名增援，以及来自雷之国的嘉宾，奇拉比的精神动物——他切下了‘八尾’的一条触手，由此可见，这个年轻向导的能力也不可小觑。”

鸣人神情微动，坐在他对面的春野樱见状也盯着他看，握紧了拳头，桌子上摆放着一份资料。

“但这位向导不是我们今晚要讨论的主要目标，接下来要说的才是重点，也是我没有告诉上层的机密，在听完后，你们可以决定是否将这个机密说出去，不过后果你们自负，”纲手话锋一转，“在疏散人群后的排查中，我们发现‘石碑’被趁乱盗走了。”

大家都很疑惑，不知道这里指的石碑具体是个什么东西，所以安静的等待纲手说下去。

“‘石碑’是千手家擅自藏在影岩的……一把钥匙，它很重要，重要到千手家不信任任何人，而是自己将它藏在影岩这座用家族技术构建的堡垒中。”

“您的意思是……就连政府也不知道它的存在？”

“我想他们知道，也知道石碑被千手家收走了，但是他们决定不和我们对峙，因为能使用‘石碑’的人在十年前就死光了。”

话讲到这份上所有人都明白了，他们神情凝重，不由自主的将视线转移到漩涡鸣人身上，鸣人阴沉着脸，只是盯着投影看，没有和任何一个人对视。

“‘石碑’是宇智波家最宝贵的遗产，在设计初始，这块芯片就嵌入了基因工程，只能通过宇智波后代的精神力解锁，然后才能发挥它真正的作用。”

“那这把钥匙要对应的锁是什么？”卡卡西问道，他一边眼睛红着，流淌着宇智波血的部分在隐隐作痛，叫嚣着什么。

“我不知道，宇智波家族作为木叶市的警署储备战斗力存在已经很多年了，他们可以渗透的地方也多得是，如果这把钥匙能触发一个国家的核弹我也不意外，”纲手说，“所以我选择在今天将这件事公开，是想以我私人的身份请你们查清石碑的作用，当然，这件事你们不能说出去。”

“如果有人说出去，你也没法知道吧。”佐井有时候会不挑场合的说些怪话。

“如果你说出去了，我会知道的，你可以试试。”纲手盯着这个根的来客，自信满满。

“那重新缕清一下线索，我们可以初步认为对方的主要目的就是‘石碑’，”鹿丸切入话题，“他们炸桥的直接目的表面上看是为了偷取佩恩的尸体，但偷取佩恩尸体这件事看起来更像是一个举手之劳，炸桥最根本目的还是要借佩恩死刑这件事分散我们的武力部署。”

“然后就是影岩表演时的骚乱，也是一个障眼法，为的是能让另外一个人神不知鬼不觉的偷走石碑——事件当晚出现了两个嫌疑人，一位是伪装成键盘手混入主厅的向导，另一位是来接应他的人，我们还不能对他定性，但根据当时所有人都被定在原地不能动弹的情况来看，可以姑且认为那人也是向导。”

“所以一共三个向导，偷尸体的，偷家的，和偷石碑的。”日向宁次给出了精准总结。

“代号还可以起得再随便点吗？”但是鹿丸也懒得想新的代号，“偷石碑还得满足个先决条件，那就是他们偷了能用得上——可是宇智波已经没人了。”

“不……还有一个人活着。”春野樱终于说话了，她看着鸣人，似乎是想要试探什么，“要不鸣人你先说呢？”

“我有什么可说的，你不是已经有证据了么。”沉默了许久的鸣人突然火大，吓到了坐在他身边的犬冢牙，“事发之前在影岩二楼的时候你看起来有什么话想和我说，现在想想，可能就是你说的“还有一个人活着”，你早就知道那个向导是佐助了吧？”

“你们在说什么……”井野想要控制一下逐渐混乱起来的局面。

“所以你指望我和你一样隐瞒情报？”春野樱把文件夹一摔，将里面的芯片拍到了桌面是，资料也应声被读取到投影上，一份详细的验血报告证明了那个和鸣人交战的向导的身份，她在发现活人基因库没用后，实在是太绝望，于是心血来潮在死人的数据库了跑了一通，没想到竟然匹配出来了，那块炸裂的桥墩上仅有的一点血属于死去多年的宇智波佐助，而今晚在鸣人和敌人混战过的草坪上取到的血样也能完美匹配上数据库的存储的基因序列。

“什么叫隐瞒情报，我是今晚才知道的。但我还没想着要出卖佐助呢，倒是你这么快就写好了报告。”

“你话说清楚一点，什么叫做出卖，你以为我心里很好受吗？”

鸣人不说话，任由小樱继续发泄。在场所有人都不知道该说什么好，他们的故事离得太远，离得太近都看不清，这是第七班的事，十年前他们插不上话，十年后他们也没啥资格上车补票，众人都突然觉得有种无力感，人无论多努力长大，都没法只手遮天解决一切事情。

“我算是明白为什么了，这么多年来，你都不能顺利和其他向导好好合作，我刚刚看了奇拉比的口供，说他其实没有完全昏迷，还留了一部分精神力在感知外界的动态，原来是你一直藏着一部分佐助的精神向导，所以才会那么排斥其他人的精神疏导……你很清楚吧，如果排斥太过分不仅是你帮你做精神疏导的向导也会因为支撑不住和受伤！”

“其他人的命对你来说不是命么？你觉得没有人关心你，没有人在乎你么？这里所有人都问过我你的身体状况，担心你出什么差错，就连今晚你吼了一嗓子不让增援杀人，半个理由都没给，我们也想办法帮你把事情圆过去了——我以为你是担心我们被那个向导伤害，结果你只是有私心，你就没想过这么多人冒着生命危险来救你是为什么么？你完全可以跟我说清楚发生的事情……”

“跟你说了，你会在乎么。”鸣人突然一拍桌子就站了起来，打断小樱的画，他动作太大，脸中间的投影都因为他这么一拍而晃动了一下。

“从刚才到现在，你没有一句话是在关心佐助，一个死掉十年的人回来了，你不在乎他为什么没死，不在乎他这十年都经历了什么，也不在乎他怎么会纠缠上这堆破事，你在乎什么，你只是在乎我们是不是有什么事情瞒着你，从小你就很有控制欲吧，你觉得我没家教，所以管我怎么说话怎么闹，你觉得佐助离你太远不和你亲近，所以你就缠着他说你喜欢他，然后不出俩月自尊心受损了就当没了这事——你觉得我还有什么义务要和你交代我和佐助之间的事情。”

粉头发的女生脸色刷白，像是生气，又像是被说不出口的委屈噎住了，周围的人左顾右盼，似乎都觉得鸣人说得有些过分，但是又插不上话。

“你觉得你很在乎我？你觉得你们很关心我？那你有没有发现……”

鸣人喉结滚动，像是在决定要不要将下面的话也一并说出来，他今天一反常态，已经说了很多不该说的伤人话，他想他之后应该是会后悔的，但是太痛了，从刚才开始，心和身体就一直在痛，好像他的内脏正在遥远的地方被锋利的手术刀剖开检查翻弄，他头脑发热，压抑已久的情绪终于还是炸了。

“那你有没有发现，佐助死掉的那一天，我就跟着一起死了。”他一字一顿地说，“我发现他还活着，不知有多高兴！”

“够了，今天的会就到这里了，你们有什么矛盾可以留到之后再说。”纲手终于还是接话了，她本可以一开始就打断这场闹剧，但谁都不知道这个女人脑子里想的什么，“小樱你带着你刚刚那份资料，和其他人继续研究线索，今晚你们想调度的资源我都会批准，但是明天之后可就不一定了，我不知道被派来暂时顶替我的人会是谁，所以在工作的时候请务必留意保密性——至于鸣人，你留下。”

小樱看了他一眼，不甘心的收起资料走了，鸣人知道她就是这样的性格，她表面看起来像个鞭炮，但其实从来都不会做出格的事；无论刚刚她有多想揍鸣人一顿，她现在都会选择顾全大局顺着纲手给的这个台阶走下去。

不一会，所有人都出去了。鸣人重新坐下，瘫倒在椅子上，知道自己肯定没好果子吃了，自从自来也死后，纲手就变成了那个一直盯着他的人，这个雷厉风行的女人可没自来也那么好糊弄，也就赌场找人去搬一个喝醉的老赖时会对鸣人好声好气一点。

纲手托着下巴，看了他一会，确定他已经冷静下来后才又重新开口。

“当年把佩恩打伤的人是你吧。”

鸣人不说话，纲手就当他是默认了。

“现在，离我被革职还有几个小时，你可以在这里一五一十的把当年发生过的事情给我交代清楚，让我这个即将提前领退休金的人下半辈子过得明白一点。听完后我会考虑让你见一个人，他应该能帮你找到宇智波佐助——这不代表我会保他周全，但是你也确实想找到他对吧？我活得不算好，但也清楚失去自己向导的痛苦……”

“什么人？”

见鸣人明显有了兴趣，纲手挑起漂亮的眉毛笑了，她起身，给这位年轻的哨兵倒了一杯酒。

“这就要看你故事讲得怎么样了。”

窗外，零点时分，祭奠逝者的孔明灯升起，橘黄色的光点布满星空，热气球效应让它们不断升起，点亮了木叶市的半边天幕，在这样的时刻，金发的哨兵深吸几口气，终于开始讲述深藏在心底多年的故事。

*

宇智波佐助已经迟到半个小时了。

漩涡鸣人等得想杀掉自己的新晋男朋友——这是他自己擅自给对方上的封号，漩涡鸣人那天回去就拒绝了发出邀请的女同学，而傲娇的宇智波同学在那次并不纯洁的互帮互助后竟然敢假装无事发生，但漩涡同学戒骄戒躁，不卑不亢，睡觉的时候直接把黑发向导抱在怀里摸手摸脚，每天早安吻午安吻晚安吻的亲，死都不要回到好不容易突破的朋友关系中。

他喜欢倔强的向导在亲吻时安静的样子，他会微微眯起自己黑色的眼睛，像被摸舒服了的猫咪一样，鸣人有时候会探进他的睡衣里抚摸他光滑的皮肤，感受那些小小的绒毛，佐助会轻轻的抖一下，然后将在自己身上作乱的人推开，拿被子裹住，上垒失败的漩涡鸣人只能择日再战。

他还没将这突破性进展公告天下，佐助也不是这种谈个恋爱还得放烟花让全世界都知道的人，于是通知朋友这种事就落到了金发笨蛋的肩上，但他也还没完成这个他给自己安排的任务。一个是因为现在放假，他们的朋友都不在，另一个是因为鸣人觉得这种事情不能一条短信群发了事，在他的脑补里，这得是拉着漂亮宇智波小手一起干的美事——你们馋得不行的人，老子泡到了，别想了，快把之前偷拍的照片给老子交了。

哪怕之后被春野樱打成下半身残废，他也还有佐助给喂饭。

他们一起在四周无人的塔里呆了六天，过的全是二人世界，打游戏看电影，跟在佐助屁股后面看他溜滑板。佐助表面上看起来当然不会像鸣人那么兴奋，开玩笑那可是宇智波佐助，但是只要你像漩涡鸣人一样在与黑发向导相处的日子中细心观察并整理出一份宇智波行为研究报告之后，你就该知道，有时候简简单单的“哼”也可以和“我超级喜欢你哦大白痴”划等号。

如果漩涡鸣人心里这些小九九被宇智波佐助知道的话，大概只会骂一句白痴吧。

但鸣人肯定不会觉得自己是痴心妄想，他想好了，今天是返校日，在那群俗人都在塔的学生活动中心跳什么破烂交谊舞的时候，他，漩涡鸣人，要带宇智波佐助看流星！

佐助同意了，所以他们约好在白天买点晚上要用到的装备，但佐助这天刚好有点事，所以他们就直接约在了商场汇合——可是已经离约定的时间过了半小时了，你宇智波佐助又不用化妆，到底是在磨蹭个什么呀！

佐助短信倒是说自己堵路上了，还有半小时肯定到。鸣人看在眼里，耳边却全是鸽子扑腾翅膀的声音，鸽子背上还得有个团扇标志。但没办法，等呗，他决定自己可以先去逛逛，这么一逛就拐进了一家花店。

他左看看右看看，突发奇想觉得自己可以订束花搞点惊喜，一问价格，打扰了，他摸摸自己的青蛙钱包，觉得事情并不简单。

“你想买什么花？”

有人走到他身边问到，鸣人回头一看，只见到一个貌美的男青年，他的脸很眼熟，黑如浓墨的眉眼令他想起自己认识的那个宇智波，只是他留长发，用一根红色束绳矮矮地扎着，多了一份阴柔，不过不失男人应有的硬朗。青年脸色有点不好，像一个身患重病命不久矣的人，而他手里拿着一捧小白菊和紫色千日草，似乎是要去祭拜什么人。

“我……我不买，我就看看。”鸣人看对方不像是花店的托，但也不想直接说出自己买不起的事实。

对方依旧打量着他，似乎是在给鸣人做什么量表评估，鸣人被盯得发毛，却还是忍不住多看几眼那张脸——太像了，真的。

“是送给喜欢的人吗？”

“嗯？……嗯，但我真的不买，”鸣人破罐子破摔，“实话实说吧，我买不起。”

“我付钱，你挑吧。”青年又说。

“这样不好吧？你说真的假的，不对，我不能乱收你的钱，我要送他东西的话，想自己买。”鸣人还是有底线的。

“那如果让你选的话，你会送他什么花呢？”青年不再勉强他，眼神变得温和了，那件长长的黑色薄款风衣罩着他瘦削修长的身板，他看起来下一秒就会被风吹走，但是却给人一种坚不可摧的错觉。

鸣人觉得对方虽然有点奇怪，但也不是坏人，反正时间多得是，他就多玩玩随便聊聊天也没什么损失。他走到自己刚刚盯着的位置上，伸手指了指：那是一团开得正好的白玫瑰，一层一层的花瓣交叠镶嵌，虽然白不拉几的不如其他的花好看，但是不知道为什么觉得很适合佐助。

“纯洁，浪漫，以及我足以与你相配。”

“啥？”鸣人挠头。

“白玫瑰的花语，”青年说完，就准备走出花店，却又回头对着鸣人补了一句，“不用担心，他会喜欢的。”

“你又不认识他……”鸣人觉得有点莫名。

“我就是知道。”黑发青年淡淡地笑了，迈步离开。

没多久后，另一个男主角终于来了，他小跑着跑上扶手电梯，气喘吁吁，鸣人本来想趁机敲诈一波，毕竟这是来之不易的宇智波佐助理亏现场，但是当他看到对方因为赶路而微微泛红的脸蛋时，就瞬间没了脾气，屁颠屁颠跑过去帮对方拿滑板——当然，被拒绝了。

他们去超市买了些零食，堆了一购物车的垃圾食品，也不管到底能不能吃这么多，鸣人很少见佐助这么放纵自己，他总是活得像个世故的小大人，有着这个年龄不该有的可靠，在卡卡西在人生的道路上迷失时，他们小组任务多半还是他带的，其实他们都是没头没脑的青少年才对，为什么要让生活崩得这么紧呢？

他灵机一动，突然趁黑发向导在比对食品保质期的时候趁他不注意将人拦腰抱起，哨兵有着可怕的力气，轻轻松松就将手长脚长的少年塞进了一旁空着的购物车里，佐助都还没反应过来，挣扎着想要下去的时候，他已经被鸣人推着在超市里遛起了弯，鸣人冲得很快也很不稳，吓得佐助这个经常溜滑板的人也只敢用手扒紧了购物车的边缘，整个人看起来像一只受惊的猫，而鸣人就像那种会疯狂在社交媒体上晒猫的主人，被超市的工作人员疯狂警告和白眼也不在乎，横冲直撞，最后他们巡回一圈后回到了他们原本购物车被遗弃的地方，不可避免的收到了很多来自旁人的目光，佐助巴不得立刻下来，但是他挣扎了几下，脸又气又羞地红了。

“我卡住了。”

“……哈？”

“快抱我出来白痴！”

“……遵命！”

总而言之是有惊无险的度过了这一劫，鸣人突然有点后悔来这么一遭因为自那以后佐助就一直一声不吭的跟在背后，而且在他靠近的时候就往反方向迅速一闪，似乎是发誓不再给鸣人任何乱来的机会。买完了东西，在结账的时候鸣人盯着收银台货架边上红红绿绿的某种盒装塑料制品看了很久，口水都要流下来了，啪的一下，一只白皙漂亮的帮他解决过生理需求的手伸出来拿过其中一盒，把它丢到购物车里。鸣人见状心跳得飞快，嘴都结巴了。

“闭嘴，刷你的卡。”宇智波佐助笑得神采飞扬，“剩下的今晚再说。”

鸣人一直心猿意马，两人手里都提着一个袋子，他没法牵着佐助的手，却见鬼的脸红得停不下来。佐助带他去一家店里借天文望远镜，那是一家杂货店，并不卖这些用品，但老板是一个看着佐助长大的老婆婆，望远镜是店主的私人珍藏，完全是因为佐助要求才能借到手，不然他们两个穷光蛋就只能在天台用肉眼看流星……虽然也不是不行啦。

店里养了许多猫，鸣人乱七八糟地想如果以后他和佐助搬出去住在一起可能也会养一大群猫。佐助打过招呼就跟着店主的孙女上楼取东西了，留下鸣人和那个脾气不是很好的老太婆在一起，鸣人不敢招惹这位脾气古怪的老人家，只好自己随便看看。

十分惊讶的，他在店里的照片墙上看到了一张照片。

那是一张合照，黑发的四个很明显是一家四口，身边还站着当年似乎更小的店主孙女和还不需要拄拐杖的店主。那天进入佐助精神世界后看到的两个倒在血泊里的人此刻正微笑着面对镜头，脚边站着他们的两个孩子：小小的宇智波佐助一手拿着一个纸风筝，另一只手则牵着似乎是他的哥哥的人，脑袋上还带着猫耳装饰。

“鸣人，我们走了。”佐助喊他，手里已经抱着包装好的望远镜。

他慌张的回头跟上佐助，佐助见他神不守舍的，疑惑的问他：“刚刚在看什么？”

“没什么。”

他蒙混过关，佐助不再追究，两人带着东西回到塔的时候已经黄昏了，这个点很多人都带着行李回来了，到处都是人，塔又恢复了以往吵吵闹闹的样子，这种时候鸣人终于想到办法腾出来一只手拉住了佐助的手，并为对方没有甩开自己而得意洋洋，他们一起往塔的方向走：那个适合看流星的天台就在那里，不快点占位置肯定没了。

但是下一秒，爆炸声传来，爆破让石块和玻璃和钢筋崩开飞溅，有几个人当场就被飞过来的厚重石块压烂了，熊熊大火在塔的总部烧起，这座雄伟高大的建筑物被烈性炸药拦腰炸断，产生的热浪和冲击波扑过来瞬间将人掀翻在地。

于是两位少年刚牵紧的手，就这样被命运的洪流分开了。


	9. 生日礼物

他醒来的时候，首先闻到一股熟悉的硝烟味。

你熟悉这样的味道吗？冬天的时候家里的壁炉会亮起温暖的火光，小小的他享受着这样隔绝冬日的温度，像婴儿一样蜷起，将脑袋枕在另一个半大孩子的腿上昏昏欲睡，木材燃烧发出的噼里啪啦的声音像一首节拍乱掉的摇篮曲安抚着他紧张的情绪；平时严肃高大的男人走过来，轻轻抱起已经进入睡眠状态的小朋友，以解救自己大儿子被压麻的大腿。不远处，有一头漂亮黑色长发的女人坐在沙发上，很欣慰的看着自己不擅表达的终身伴侣将小儿子抱上楼……

多么温馨啊，但更多的时候硝烟象征着火药，象征着流血，象征着充满牺牲的战争。

想要睁开眼睛，沉重的眼皮却让他无法完成这样简单的动作，他看不清周遭的情况，只在视野里摸索到一片模模糊糊的摇曳的火光——他心底一惊，试图爬起来，却被身边的碎石烫到掌心，爆炸引起的大火烧裂了这些岩石，这熟悉的场景引起幼时不愉快的回忆，他跪在废墟上，狼狈地捂住眼睛，忍耐大脑深处逐渐传来的痛楚，等待耳边的蜂鸣过去。

“宇智波……佐助？”

恍惚间他被一个人扶起来，被冲击波震到的年轻向导小有名气，救援人员认识他也不奇怪。他还没法给回应，像一具僵直的尸体，被哨兵抱着放到了医疗翼那边，忙碌的白色身影在那片临时搭建起来的营地里穿梭，除了他以外，这里还有很多像他一样受到爆炸影响的哨兵和向导，急救人员陆陆续续地给他们带上分诊腕带来区分救治等级，程度较轻的在原地等待处理，标识红色的则被直接推上救护车送往医院——塔被毁掉后，这群屏障还没稳定的年轻人承受不住这样剧烈的环境变化，陆陆续续的出现了不良症状，而在爆炸中心能找到的伤亡人员应该会更多，但是现在还在排查确认现场是否藏有更多的炸弹，所以只能先在外围搜救，至于运过来的一批黑色塑料袋，不用细想就知道作用为何。

他的思绪游离了很久，流浪在躯壳外俯瞰着混乱的现场，任由来自四面八方的负面情绪一点点的吞噬敲打着他的灵魂，他发现自己已经被用橙色的毯子裹住，泡沫棉微微发热，他却还是毫无反应，一个人抓住他的手腕给他别好橙色的腕带——上面写着他的编号和密切关注几个字，还有人往他手里塞了一杯水让他拿好，他盯着手中纸杯里随着自己颤抖的手一起波动的水纹，呼吸急促，无法动弹。

“他怎么这么小。”

“还是个孩子啊……”

他抬头，开始慌张地左右寻找声音的来源，却没有看到有人对他说话，是幻听吗？有医护人员发现了他的异样，从帐篷外找来了出勤中的向导，对方看起来十分疲惫，今夜这样的突发情况，就算是隶属武力机关的向导也要兼职为医疗翼的病患做精神疏导，但今晚出情况的人数量太多了，就算是训练有素的向导也会吃不消。

来的人虽然累，但是他没有将这份劳累积攒的怨气发泄在病患身上，他将手覆在少年的额头上，就开始给看上去受了不少惊吓的孩子做精神疏导。佐助的脸被温柔的固定在对方温热的掌心中，向导的精神触须缓缓探入，引导年轻人进入放松状态，他疲惫的眨眨眼睛，最后还是闭上了，意识又开始飘散。

“这么早就觉醒的向导很少见，比正常人要早了三年。”

“这是宇智波的那个遗孤，可能是受的刺激太大提前触发了。”

“啊，宇智波啊……”

他看向自己的手，属于孩童的小小的手上还沾着干涸的血，稍微一搓就能弄出不少碎屑，他手中的杯子消失了——佐助站起来，原本只裹住他半个身子的毛毯拖到了地上，走动了几步，他认出来这里是自己第一天进塔时做身体检查的听诊室。

他变成了七岁的自己。

又或者说，他在同样的刺激中，陷进了相似的回忆。他的人生噩梦在这样一个冬日里伴着雪花悄悄降临，来得突然又冷漠，是一场没有宣发的低成本电影，在空无一人的放映厅里只有他一遍又一遍的承受着这部恶心电影的折磨。

宇智波一族住在郊外的一片别墅群里，少有的全族都分化成功的他们有自己的白噪声装置。不缺钱，也不缺社会地位，什么都很完美，唯一的问题就是离市区太远，公共交通不会直达这样的富豪区，如果要上学或者上班必须得开车去。

但是佐助这天没有等来接他的司机，他等了好久，谁也没等来。后来所有人都走光了，作业也写完了，他用学校的电话打给家里——没人接，手机也打不通。

佐助有点担心，干脆自己坐公交回去，他的交通卡几乎没用过，上车的时候司机还奇怪的看了他一眼，好奇他一个小孩子怎么自己乱跑，他没有回答，坐在公交车最后一排。

和在家时不一样，对待外人时，佐助似乎总是表现得比较冷淡，就算挣扎着熬过那段分离焦虑的时期了，他还是没有对新朋友敞开心房的意思。他的父母好像针对他的这个问题私底下讨论过对策，还找他谈过一下，似乎一个才几岁的小孩子缺乏同龄人交际是非常严重的问题，他自己却不这么认为：和交朋友比起来，有更重要的事情要做。

是什么呢？

在离家最近的一站下车时天已经完全黑了，整辆车只剩下他和司机，他背起自己的书包下车就往家的方向走，越走越觉得不对劲，脚步逐渐加快，书包里的东西颠来颠去很碍事，他干脆把书包扔路上全力跑了起来。

拐过离家的最后一个街角时，他看见了一片火焰。

那片熊熊燃起的火焰照亮着半个天空，吞噬了这一片区域。他的心一下子沉了下去，但是他又很快冷静下来：这些火不是真的，这是这个小建筑群安全机关被触发后的自我防御机制。穿过这些火的人屏障会受到损害，但他是族人，所以没关系——这些都是哥哥给他讲过的。

他毫发无损地踏入了那片火海，看见了地狱。

首先是一片一片的血，然后是留在地上的子弹壳和枪，安静的街道上横着很多再也不能动的人，每一具尸体都有着他熟悉的脸，而这些脸的脑门正中心都有一个血洞，似乎是被什么又长又粗的探针打穿了要从中吸取什么……他不敢看，但还是要做排查，这样的景象四处都是，他没有找到他的家人，某种程度上这是目前的他接收到的最好的消息。可是当他一步一步挪动着僵硬的腿走向那个熟悉的宅邸时，他就越发的恐惧，心里逐渐有了最坏的猜测。

佐助推开虚掩的家门，想要开灯的时候发现停电了。壁炉里真正的火还在燃烧着最后一点干柴，他借着这样明亮的火光判断周遭情况，家里什么东西都没变，以至于一时间他以为他刚刚看到的都只是幻觉或者一场太过分的恶作剧。他喊了几声，没有人回应他。佐助只能继续上楼找人，他喘着气摸黑穿过那些熟悉得离谱的长廊，脚步加快，每一步都像是踏在针尖上一样——这不是错觉，他一脚踩中了被打碎的窗户落在地上的玻璃，玻璃渣穿过袜子扎进了脚心，他疼得想哭。

“不要过来，佐助。”

是妈妈的声音？直接传到他大脑里面，但是这样简单的命令不能阻止一个幼童想要找到父母的心情，他还是没停下，跌跌撞撞中终于摸到了爸爸妈妈的房门，此时一切都是这么静谧，外面的雪愈下愈大，雪片从破掉的窗户里涌进来，仿佛空气都要因此冻结，他忍着疼痛和眼泪打开了那扇象征他最后希望的门——

“哥哥？”

七岁的宇智波佐助崇拜和暗自较劲的对象就站在空旷的房间里，宇智波鼬表情淡漠，手里拿着一个还在滴血的长针一样的工具，末端那个像储藏仓的结构在微微发光，看到佐助，他径直向他走来，像一具移动的僵尸，途中还跨过了什么东西……

那是他们的爸爸妈妈。

“放开我！”

他嘶吼着，猛地睁开双眼，墨色的眼睛变红了，黑色的勾玉鱼跃浮现，佐助呼吸加快，挥手一打，拍开了身边的向导原本放在他头部的双手，中断了精神疏导；被突然弹出的向导受了不少冲击，大脑一阵疼痛，他看着突然躁动的男孩那双与众不同的眼睛，思考着对策。

每个人的精神屏障都有自己的特质，而这些特质一般是可遗传的，他们将这些可遗传的特质称为血继限界，比较出名的几种类型都在专业文献上有记载，宇智波一族的血继限界就是他现在所看到的的写轮眼——对于主要能力是控制精神体的向导来说，这双眼睛有着很大的加成作用。

这位普通的向导没有察觉是什么触发了佐助的保护机制，他的疏导明明十分顺利，但黑发男孩显然陷入了一段只有他自己能看到的回忆中，他现在的精神屏障很脆弱，缺口藏得很深，向导还没能进入他的精神世界就被打断了。有人察觉到这边的情况想过来帮忙，被他挥挥手拒绝了，自尊心很强的黑发男孩应该不需要更多的安慰了，向导站起身，低头看着这个握紧拳头自己平缓呼吸的青少年，突然觉得很无奈。

“你有没有看到过一个金发笨蛋？”

男孩仰起头，有点着急地问道。向导不知道他要问什么，他好像也后知后觉的意识到自己的这个问题并没有明确的指向，才又改口：“漩涡鸣人，我的……同学，你能帮我找找看么。”

一个很简单的要求。男人打开自己的工作终端，在实时更新的救助平台上搜索这个名字，没有结果。他想着要怎么将这个不太好的消息传达给眼前这个不稳定的年轻向导，却发现自己的想法没能瞒过一个虽然年轻但是已经打开写轮眼的宇智波族人，男孩轻而易举的探进他的精神屏障读取了他想要的信息，向导吓出冷汗，不敢相信有人能这么轻松的控制他人的屏障还能毫发无伤，这就是写轮眼的洞察力么。

佐助站起来，将橙色的毯子和橙色的腕带都丢在原地，离开帐篷，再一次义无反顾的冲进了一片火海。

*

他控制住守在警戒线附近的警员，挑开塑料条就走了进去。里面还有很多巡逻搜救的哨兵和向导，但是他们都没有发现身边有个横冲直撞如入无人之境的黑发少年正焦虑的跑过。

对于向导来说，要控制这么多数量的人应该也会很吃力，但是佐助不一样，他似乎从小就能完成这样的任务，他没来得及和自己父母说的是小时候他发现除非是对着自己家里人，否则不管他想要什么，他们都会毫无理由的满足他——所以他才对那些人际交往感到厌倦，他想了想自己应该可以努努力让卡卡西心甘情愿地摘下面罩，但是那就没有意思了。

佐助沿着他和鸣人走的路线返回，铺开自己的精神触须，象征向导精神触须的虚假钢丝抽出又弹回，好一会后他觉得这样的暴力搜查太笨了，但也令他更加担心，平时那个一下子就能找到的家伙，现在肯定是出事了才会这么虚弱，而且如果再找下去，就会进入爆炸中心，那个地方现在为了安全起见，只派进去几个精英，爆炸的冲击波应该不至于将人甩到那么远，但也是他现在剩下的唯一一个可能解了。

爆炸中心有难闻的味道，被炸断成好几截的楼竖在地上，和很多形状各异的碎石混在一起，像从地里长出了钢铁丛林，而这座钢铁丛林的树上还在不停的掉落石块，砸在地上发出巨大的声响，他试图喊鸣人的名字，但随即意识到在这样嘈杂的环境里一个昏迷的人不一定能听到，况且，他还不确定犯人躲在哪里，轻举妄动可能会引起大麻烦。

深吸一口气，佐助闭上眼睛，一点点的在自己的精神屏障上打开一个缺口。

既然没法主动探索，那就全盘照收。以他的共感力强度，在这样的环境里选择这么做无益于自杀，但是心底里有个声音告诉自己必须找到鸣人。

他将自己丢进了一片充满负面情绪的海中，不断下沉，那些上浮的气泡还没触到海平面就已经炸开，黑不见底的深渊里一片嘈杂，那些悲鸣和绝望像利爪刨抓铁片发出的声音一样刺耳，冰冷的海水将他裹住，但是灭不掉那片令他绝望的火，先前打断的回忆趁机卷土重来，宇智波鼬从母亲头颅中拔出的针是他所必须要克服的梦魇；他从一片雪与恨中苏醒，伸出手让塔的工作人员为他抽血做体检，心里种下一颗复仇的种子——

但是他听到了破旧秋千晃动时生锈铁链碰撞的声音，金发男孩与他一般孤独的独占公园一角，远处是喧闹的人群，这里只有他和他留给他的背影。佐助手还维持着等待抽血的姿势，从来都不会变化的场景这下有了变动，金发男孩蓦然回首，湛蓝的眼睛里只有他，露出一个灿烂的笑容。

他牵住了他伸出的手。

佐助睁开眼睛，发现自己已经找到了漩涡鸣人，眼中的红瞬间消退。对方脸上脏兮兮的，但是并没有什么伤口。金发笨蛋从把自己卡住的缝隙中伸出一只手握住佐助的手晃晃，看上去怪可怜的：“太好了，原来你在这里啊……”

“我倒是想知道你怎么把自己搞成这样的。”佐助藏起自己的开心，一边说，一边企图把卡住的鸣人拔出来，天知道这个人怎么找到这么刁钻的角度，还好他只是卡住而不是夹住，不然压这么久手脚都该腐败截肢了。

“我这不是醒了之后看不到你着急所以到处找你吗，”鸣人自己也努力往外挤，看起来比之前激动了很多，笑得不要脸不要皮，“还好你来找我，你果然还是很担心吧我说？”

宇智波佐助被说得有点脸红，但他一声不吭，两人一起用劲，猛地把人拔了出来，两人因为惯性倒在地上——一段十分熟悉的剧情，只是鸣人这次没有撞到宇智波脑袋，而是十分及时的伸出手撑住了地面，然后把人拉起来，他知道现在不是个你侬我侬的好时机，虽然他刚刚真的担心得要死，生怕佐助受伤。

他捧着宇智波佐助同学的脸看了一会，没发现他们已经落入天罗地网，银针从天而降，鸣人下意识的抱着佐助往身边一滚，那些带着杀意的银针就这样钉了一路。他们搀扶着对方站起来，惊魂未定的看着那些真真假假的针消失。

“什——”

“小心！”

又是一片针雨，他们分别往两侧闪躲，两个人被骤停骤起的针逼得节节败退。一个侧身，佐助突然看到了无数的镜子。一个黑色长发的看不出性别的人站在那些镜子背后，佐助觉得他眼熟，在记忆里搜索，认出了那人就是最近悬赏颇高的通缉犯。他和另外一个带着大刀的人游荡在各大国里执行被指派的任务，虐杀和捕抓了很多顶级的哨向组合，除此之外还有很多见不得光的勾当，总之是只要给钱，他们都能干。

他不确定他们现在是已经成为了这位犯罪分子的目标，还是说只是运气不好撞破了他的作案现场，他们这次想要什么，塔是他们炸的么？从目前仅有的情报来看他无法做更进一步的猜测。

至于对方用的招数……他看了一眼扎在地面上粗细不一的钢针。对方应该是将真正的钢针混在精神干扰里面发出，让他们无从判断那个才是真正的攻击；而那些镜子更像是对方的血继限界，大概是扩大自己的感知范围吧。

鸣人站在另一边看他，手里拿着从地上捡的一根钢筋，掂量着，他们现在各自找了一块石头躲着，没有出现在镜子的视野里。那些冰面做成的镜子在不停游动寻找他们的踪迹，佐助手在自己眼睛前面比了个动作，对面鸣人看到他的手势，很快就明白过来，闭上了眼睛。

他们之前跟着卡卡西做过类似的练习，那段时间他们还是死对头。卡卡西在自己的那头白鹿角上挂了一堆铃铛，让他们把真的铃铛抢过来。佐助是向导，自然能分辨哪个才是真实的，可是每次去抓都来不及，铃铛被切换到另一个地方；鸣人动作倒是够快，但是他分不清真假，基本就是在白给——直到他们勉强同意合作，才扯下了那个响了许久的铃铛。

这次也是一样的。只见下一秒，鸣人从藏身处跳出来。他握紧了手中约是一米长的钢筋，动作极快的冲向躲在镜子背后的人，鸣人全程闭着眼睛，手中的钢筋挥动，每一次都无比精准的打开真实的钢针，那些假的钢针被用九尾的精神力弹开了，他很快就要到达那人跟前。佐助却突然觉得有点不对劲。

“鸣人！快躲开！”

但是来不及了，在鸣人的背后突然出现了一面镜子，镜子里面射出了无数用作精神攻击的银针，全都没入他的身体中，鸣人身体一软立刻倒下。对方的目的不是在生理层面重伤他们，而是要撕碎他们的精神屏障，他们在过分自信中失算了，反而正中对方下怀，跑到了他的精神触须范围内。

佐助疯了一样跑过去想要阻止对方的进一步举动，他可能这辈子都没跑过这么快，他只是一直冲，不要命的往鸣人的方向扑，没有发现自己的眼睛发生了什么变化。

黑色的勾玉数量变多了，一只黑豹从他的身边窜出来奔在前头提前到达了鸣人身边，它完成了蜕变，再也不是那只小黑猫。黑豹上去，利爪从空中扑下，将对方的精神动物给揪了出来，白色的兔子被猛兽按在地上，它血红的眼睛死死的盯着面容难辨雌雄的向导，似乎是在威胁什么，它横在敌人和自己的主人之间，露出了锋利的獠牙，向导一时间被震慑住无法动弹。

佐助跪下来给鸣人做检查，他的精神屏障被撕出一个很大的缺口，暴露出九尾，他几乎可以确定这就是对方的目的。他很紧张，但也知道自己现在不能乱，肩膀上还没摘掉的咒印还在微微发热，于是他想到自己可以先将哨兵的那一部分屏障分给鸣人——他真的这么做了。

“你这么做，他会感谢你吗？”那个向导问，似乎已经知道佐助接下来要做什么。在自己命门被拿捏在对方手里的情况下他恢复得有点太快了，此刻正温声细语的挑衅着男孩，虽然对方不为所动。

佐助很专注的完成了手上的动作，他不会轻易受到对方的挑逗。他拍了拍鸣人的脸，看到意识转醒的男孩才松了口气。鸣人坐起身，看到那头挡在自己身前的黑豹，不知道发生了什么，只觉得自己像是做了一场梦，佐助递给他那根钢筋，两人站起来，直面自己的对手。

“可以开始了么？”不知名的向导勾起一个动人的笑，“那就比比我们谁更快好了。”

黑豹一脚踩死了兔子。那只兔子却抢先自己碎成了一地的冰晶，真身早就回到了它主人的身边，他和鸣人胡乱躲着使出全力的向导发出的招式，两人身上都受了不少伤，这样下去绝不是办法，佐助眼神一暗，做了一个决定。

“鸣人，闭上眼睛。”

金发哨兵会用之后的十年来后悔听从这个命令。但是当时的他是那么信任自己的向导，少年勇敢澎湃的心里不会有最坏的打算，他闭上眼睛做最后的冲刺，却没有在黑暗中迷失方向，哨兵敏捷的五感帮他躲开了大部分攻击，而佐助的豪火球之术像一道额外的屏障，与冰一样的针擦过互相抵消，向导在发现似乎没能拦住他们之后加强攻势，针像雨一样下，他逐渐有些吃不消，有真实的针扎到了他，可是他没有停下来，他知道如果停下来，那就只有死路一条，于是生生顶下了那些攻击，在那个电光火石的瞬间，他眼前炸开一团虚弱的火，他感到奇怪，但还是动作奇快的朝那个方向劈打下去，他喘着气，睁开眼睛，看见钢筋底端串着的已经昏迷的兔子，明白自己已经重伤了敌对向导的精神动物。

“佐助！我们成功了！”

敌对的向导跪倒在地猛吐出一口血，但是却在笑，鸣人不明白，只是朝对方后颈来了一棍敲晕以防万一。

但是当他回头，一切都有了答案。

重伤的不止有倒在地上的人，还有那个要强的黑发少年，他还是站着，但是红色眼睛里的图样忽明忽暗，似乎预示着他的生命之光也即将熄灭，有数不清的钢针穿过了他的身体，别住他的衣服，让他看起来像一个在设计师手下饱受折磨的模型架。

而那只刚刚成长起来的黑豹已经四分五裂，哪怕是鸣人这样理论课不精的人也知道这样的精神动物再也救不回来。

你真的有办法在密集的针雨下全身而退吗，就算有，你需要献祭掉什么呢。你没有办法，所以最直接的解就是二选一，用自己的身体挡住那些针，创造更大的一个人可以穿过去的空隙，金发笨蛋那么相信你，想要实现这样的计划很简单，你将很久不用的精神暗示下在了他身上，所以灵敏的哨兵才没有察觉这一切。

挡住那些针的时候他的眼前出现一片黑色的鸦羽，黑色的乌鸦像幻觉盘旋在他的头顶，那些鸦羽是那么的熟悉，他知道自己又回到了当年，他憎恨自己的弱小，憎恨他所珍视的人被不断的从他的生活中夺走。他花了那么多的时间想要找到罪魁祸首，但是有着相似样貌的黑发青年总是先他一步离去，他总是没能超越他，也可能这辈子都没法复仇了——只有金发的男孩一如既往的出现在他的梦中他的生命里，只有他是无论佐助多想抛弃也无法割舍的唯一。

佐助想说话，但是有一根针正正好好的卡在他的喉咙处，他忽然觉得好累，再也支撑不住，膝盖一弯就要倒下。鸣人冲过来接住了他，将他狠狠的扣在自己怀中，但是他又怕压到向导身上的伤口，进退两难之时，佐助伸出一只手稍稍推开了他，像之前的许多次，他将手覆在哨兵有着奇异猫须纹样的脸上，用最后的精神力传递自己的话语。

良久，他的手脱力松开，再也不动。

而体内存有九尾妖狐的男孩，在一片废墟中咆哮着，咆哮着，发誓要毁灭一切，他眼前一片血红，身体已经不再受自己控制，他不知道自己都做了些什么，全身的细胞都像泡在岩浆里灼烧，他模糊间能感受到有人在攻击他，但是直到失去知觉，能传进他心底里的也只有那句话和冰冷的事实。

佐助死了。

*

鸣人再次睁开眼睛时，距离那起爆炸事件已经过去了三个月，冬天过去，春天到来，黑暗中他就着病房床头的应急灯看到床头的鲜花，却觉得很讽刺。

年轻的哨兵醒来时是半夜，身边空无一人，但是负责照顾他的看护及时发现了他的变化，叫来值班的医生给他做身体检查，在一片消毒药水味中恍惚度过了一堆检查后，站在门外等候的卡卡西终于可以进来，他的老师显然是刚从家里赶过来的，看上去像是收到消息就随便抓起一件外套开车出门。银发的青年坐在医院给家属准备的椅子上，看着自己重伤归来的学生，也不太知道这种时候应该说什么。

他以为金发的男孩会哭，会沉默，或者会冲动地胡乱发泄，事件发生的时候他还在外面执勤，等赶回来的时候佩恩已经被关押候审了，而他在那几天里出席了无数的葬礼，首先是自来也的，他的其他同事的，全黑的西装脱了又穿，身心都无比疲惫，特别是在看到黑发男孩尸体被运走火化的时候，被称作天才的他也没能忍住看下去，只是拿着骨灰盒将他葬在了宇智波的家族墓地里。三个月过去了他依然没想到要怎么告知自己的学生这个事实，他甚至一度以为自己也会失去他。

但是他所想象的这些反应，鸣人都没有给出，年轻的哨兵只是扯出一个难看的笑容，说自己想要吃拉面，他在医院躺了这么久，只靠喂食管活着，其实是不应该立刻就吃这种食物的，但卡卡西还是违背医嘱去给他买了一份拉面，等他回来的时候男孩已经又睡着了，他将还热着的面放在床头，给孩子拉上被子，假装没有看到少年脸上的泪痕。

鸣人经历了两周的复健后终于活蹦乱跳了起来，期间他的同学都陆陆续续的来看望他，他没来由的收到了很多关照——他也知道有些人并不是来看望他的，只是想要通过他寄托些什么。出院那天卡卡西和春野樱来接他，他们坐在卡卡西那辆破车上颠着，没有一个人提及发生的事情，企图无视房间里的大象。

鸣人回到宿舍楼，卡卡西将他送到门口前给他塞了一封信，欲言又止，最后还是离开了。鸣人打开宿舍的门，打开信封看了一眼里面的内容，就将那封信扔进了垃圾桶，三个月没人在的房间什么都没变，只是到处都是灰尘，那两张拼在一起的床的画风还是那样不搭且别扭，鸣人躺在上面，从左边滚到右边，将鼻子埋在被褥中深呼吸——什么也没闻到，曾经残留在上面的气息消散得无影无踪。他躺了一会后起身，刷的一下拉开厚重的窗帘，打开落地窗，抬头就看到之前自己洗的内衣物，他收下来，被阳光曝晒了太久的衣物变得硬邦邦的，摸起来十分粗糙，只能叹了口气，将显然已经不能穿的衣物丢进垃圾桶里。

鸣人觉得有点饿了，他向厨房走去，企图找点干粮，康复后他的胃口在逐渐变好，似乎是身体要将这几个月缺失的都补回来。拥挤的房间里，他不小心踢到了什么，低头看了一眼那对被踢到了一边的PS4手柄，将它们捡起来放好。

他打开冰箱门，被扑面而来的腐臭味熏到了，他退后几步，看着冰箱没有亮起的灯，突然明白了什么——现在是白天，所以他没有发现自己宿舍已经因为拖欠电费而停电了，他摸出手机在缴费平台上充了钱，实时系统在收费后立刻通电，他蹲下身，拿起垃圾桶开始清理冰箱里坏掉的食物。

一些水果，鸡蛋，还有融掉的雪糕……他捡着捡着，终于拉开了最底下的那一层，看到了一个蛋糕。

很普通的一个蛋糕，却看得出来是很用心做的，但是变质的奶油让那些原本可能很好看的裱花变形了，溢出一层油流在冰箱隔层底部，抹得不太平的表面上歪歪扭扭的写着“生日快乐”——但是他还是可以认出来是谁的手笔，他用手指挖了一块奶油，放进嘴里，酸得要死。

突然，他猛地甩上冰箱门，打开自己的抽屉，翻箱倒柜地找到了自己的钱包，他拿出交通卡，将现金全部取出来，穿上自己的鞋子就往外跑。

他穿过人海，穿过车流，来到了那座商贸大厦里，又在扶手电梯上奔跑，途中撞倒了不少人，他也没停下来去道歉，只是一个劲的往自己的目的地里跑——

鸣人推开花店的门走进去，将自己所有的钱放在收银台上，然后抓起大花瓶里放着的一捧白玫瑰就跑，还没打包装的白玫瑰根茎上都是刺，硌在手心里怪疼的，但他只是将花狠狠的握着拿着，什么都不管，转身就走出店门，风风火火的，店员都没来得及阻止他。

他跑进一辆城际巴士，车辆在进入高峰期的城市里走走停停，他抱着那捧花，没有水养着的花不如一开始拿到手的时候鲜嫩了，白色的花瓣干缩，但是鸣人也没有做什么措施去维护这些植物，只是死死的盯着公交车上报站的屏幕看，等目的地一到，他没等车停稳就跳了下去，惹得司机一阵大骂。

他充耳不闻，只是低头抱着花走路，转身踏进了一片墓园。

卡卡西给的地址他只看一眼就记住了，事实上他也早就知道这个地方的存在，他跟踪佐助来过那个地方，看着少年在墓地放下一个一个祭品，被发现后他们吵了一架，事情过去得太久，而这又只是他曾经对佐助做过的许多恶作剧之一而已，所以他都不太记得他们具体吵了些什么。

但是有一句话他是记得的，佐助说他不懂失去是什么滋味，因为他从来就一无所有。

他想要的东西很多。他想要朋友和家人，想要回家的时候能在拼起来的床上闻到另一个人的气味，想要伸开手就能将那个人的身躯纳入怀中，他还想要最新出的主机游戏和一场与众不同的生日派对——因为这些他都不曾拥有，他想起佐助总是能把自己照顾得很好，他会在物质上满足自己，因为佐助知道被照顾是一种怎么样的感觉，他在失去后就尽可能的去贴近曾经拥有过的一切，可惜鸣人没有这样的幸运，在他短暂的人生中，教会他这些的就是当初那个骂他不懂这些的人。

谁知道他也顺便教会了他什么才是失去。

宇智波的墓园显然很久没有人打理过，并且以后可能也不会有人来打理了，原本专属于这个家族的墓园被征收做公墓，还有很多人也将被葬在这里，那个刻着团扇标志的墙面被砸碎了，废料堆在墓园的一侧，似乎是要换上新的标牌。鸣人站在那个崭新的墓碑前，它的隔壁还有更多的刻着相同姓氏的石柱子，其中一个上面放着已经枯萎的白菊和千日草，一切突然就串联起来了。

他抬起那捧白玫瑰，将花狠狠的摔在宇智波佐助的墓碑上，一下又一下的。

——生日快乐……

他想起向导临死之前说的第一句话，那个因为没有人陪他过过而被他遗忘的日子突然就多了另外一层含义。他不想吃蛋糕，也已经不想看流星了，他知道现在不管有多少颗擦过大气层拖下焰尾的陨石砸向地球都已经不能实现他的愿望，那些星光下面的告白现在都变成了地面上的一个又一个坑洞，砸穿了他的心。

——白痴吊车尾。

白色的花瓣被打散在墓碑上，缺水的蜷起，发黄，玫瑰和石块撞击，花瓣散落在地，什么都不重要了，鸣人将光秃秃的花枝甩在石块上，花枝滚落散落在地……已经什么都不剩下了。

他转身要走，快走出墓园的时候又突然冲回去，将那些花枝重新捡起来摆好，拢起散落的花瓣放在花枝的一端，想要做成原来花束的样子，但是他从来也不是个能做精细活的人，只能勉强做个样子，眼泪滴落在那些缺水的花瓣上，他开始恸哭，蜷在原地发出迟来了三个月的悼念。

——你一定要活下去。

纯洁，浪漫，以及我足以与你相配，是白玫瑰的花语。

你会喜欢吗。


	10. 信息素

“来得这么慢，不像你啊。”

“路上有些事情，耽误了。”

有着黑色长发的青年没有和那个带着面具的人多废话，只是将手中的箱子交给他。面具男接过箱子，也没打开看，就将这个似乎很重要的物品往自己身边的人手中一丢，摆摆手示意青年跟他走。其实青年不是第一次来这里，但身前的这个人每次都喜欢扮演导游角色，仿佛浑身戏瘾无处安放。

“到了。”面具男推开眼前的门走了进去。

这看起来像是一个医务室，但是又比一般的医务室要多出一些额外的设备——这些设备是专门用来修复精神屏障的，遍地的绝缘导线看起来凌乱但是有规律，一个连接着许多线路的营养罐被摆放在了房间的正中央。而浮在那淡蓝色液体中的，是和他有着相似长相的黑发少年， 隔着水看他的皮肤娇嫩惨白，细瘦的四肢都戴上了记录体征的医用监视器，静脉注射器固定在他的手腕上，输液线绕着手臂用胶带固定住避免脱针。一些红蓝双色的细线伸进他的白色袍子里，贴在他的胸腔附近来探测生命体征。他沉睡着，蜷缩着，像婴儿被保护在子宫里，而在他的怀中，则虚虚拥抱着一只半透明的猫。

黑猫是醒着的，察觉到动静，它睁大眼睛好奇地看着站在玻璃罐子前的人，看清来人是谁后，它轻轻一动，浮到了黑发青年的面前——这时，他才看清黑猫的情况：它的身体四分五裂，而那些碎块之间有一条缝隙，它们就像想要贴合的同极磁铁，无论怎么努力去贴近都会被弹开，但是每次分开后都会被周围的营养液轻轻的推回去。

他伸出一只手，贴在玻璃壁上，猫咪见状也伸出爪子，小小的肉垫隔着一层无机质和男人的掌心相贴，它眨眨眼睛，三个勾玉慢慢的旋转，合成一朵花之后又松开，就像它现在的身体状况一般。

“他如果醒着的话见到我不会这么乖吧。”长发青年叹了口气，“你需要我做什么。”

“这么快？你已经决定好了？”

表面上这么问，但是男人心里很清楚，长发青年——宇智波鼬当然会选择不惜一切代价拯救他的可爱弟弟。如果说他们那根祖传的DNA上有什么最值得一提的相似之处的话，固执应该排在第一位，在有能力的人面前固执大多数时候是好事，他们的能力足够抵消掉错误判断为他们带来的负面影响，让事情顺着他们期望的方向去发展，但是在面临生死时，这个特质就显得不那么讨喜了，你无法豁达，就会冲动，就会在决定命运的时刻孤注一掷，最后得到的结果也未必是你想要的，因为你放不下。

有时候也没必要放下。

宇智波鼬没有松开贴在玻璃上的手，只是点点头。他伸出手指隔着玻璃逗弄小猫，小猫把他的手指当作了激光笔一样的东西，在水里扑来扑去。身后的人没有阻止他，拖过身边的控制台输入了一串指令，营养罐内置的灯光刷得一下亮起，一个进度条闪烁在玻璃壁面上，但还没进入加载程序。

“你还有一个小时，确定要这么做么？”橙色面具男敲敲控制面板，那个确认键就在他的手指边上。

鼬只是收回贴在玻璃罐上的手，黑猫仍旧眼巴巴的看着他。鼬走到男人身边，按下那个按钮，进度条开始加载，旁边的倒计时也跟着浮现出来：再有一小时，营养罐就会准备就绪，为接下来的作业提供最佳环境。

“既然你都要死了，那不如坐下来和我分享一下你的情报？”男人给鼬拉了张椅子，恭敬不如从命，他坐下，伸手指了下自己的脸颊，男人看到他这个动作，轻笑一声，突然反应过来，他摘掉自己的面具，露出那张大概能吓哭小孩子的脸，

“没想到还是被你发现了，”宇智波带土装出一副很懊恼的样子，“还好你快要死了，不然我还得想办法灭口呢。”

“也不是一开始就发现的，只是要装作宇智波斑的话好歹也伪装一下你的精神动物如何？虽然要装成海伦娜闪蝶确实有点强人所难了，”鼬淡淡一笑，言语间掩盖着他的疲惫，“我自然可以和你分享情报，但是你不能告诉他真相。”

这话指的是佐助。带土心里明白，他托着下巴，仔细观察着眼前的青年，他比上次来的时候更瘦了，花力气逃脱团藏追踪让他吃不消，就算他没有做出那个决定，可能也活不久了，宇智波家的精英哨兵这么早死似乎有点可惜，但命运就是这种乱来的婊子不是么？

在被拖入这个漩涡之前他都没有好好认识过本家的这群人。两个哨兵生出来一个小哨兵和向导也不是什么稀罕的事，大家族里的婚姻能有真正的爱情也并非易事，狮子和凤凰孕育出来豹子和乌鸦，某种程度上也算符合遗传学。

“我可不保证这一点，我需要他的力量，到时候我怎么骗他你都管不着，你还不如告诉我他喜欢吃什么穿什么，好歹还能帮你照看一下弟弟。”

“他喜欢吃番茄。”鼬居然一本正经的回复了他这个开玩笑的问题，“除此之外你还想知道什么？”

“可以先从那个晚上说起。”带土指的是那个都市传说，宇智波灭族夜。

当年宇智波富岳还是警察厅厅长，他们在这个城市也算小有名气，一夜之间发生那样的惨案自然吸引了不少媒体关注，事件沸沸扬扬的被报道出无数版本，甚至还有说到什么史前瘟疫，超时空传送的阴谋论，但这些猜测无一例外全都指向那个官方给出的凶手：宇智波鼬。一个未成年屠戮自己的同胞这样的猎奇要闻至今也还是犯罪心理学的一个重点分析案例，他们尝试去接触这起事件的唯一幸存者，可惜少年被塔及时保护起来了。

“我明白了，”青年几不可见的停顿了一下，但是没有停下他的叙述，“只是你调查了这么久，还有什么地方没搞懂？居然会来问我这个被你耍得团团转的人么。”

“就算是为了恶心我，你也没必要这样说自己吧。我知道团藏是想要写轮眼的力量来控制九尾这，他们不放心将写轮眼的力量放在宇智波手上——因为，历史遗留问题，我搞不清楚的是，为什么僵持了这么久才做出这个唐突的决定，契机是什么？屠杀一个家族的命令也不是能轻易下达的，这背后要调度的资源恐怕难以想象。”

哨兵和向导的形成机制恐怕和很多人想象得都不同。

“因为他们准备了很久，从父亲提出离开他们就有这个计划了，我猜测父亲应该也知道了事情的真相，所以才坐出租换个决定。可惜被根他们发现了，火之国承担不起另一次哨兵暴走的消耗，这个你明白吧？”鼬意有所指，“你之前所扮演的那个人造成的烂摊子令当局对我们失去了信任，如果说尾兽是核弹，写轮眼就是核弹的发射器，他们不会容忍这样的武器落在他人手上，更不要说让一个终于大权在握的人忍受一个迂腐家族的挑衅了。”

“真无情啊，说得好像你不是这个‘迂腐家族'的一份子一样，不过也很符合你告诉那小鬼的谎言呢，”带土满意的欣赏青年佯装镇定，”你背了屠杀家族的黑锅，是为了保住你弟弟吧，团藏想要使用写轮眼的力量，但他毕竟没有我们的血脉，他需要留一个活口做研究，用你弟弟牵制住你再合适不过了，虽然在他眼里，佐助只是一个毛都没长齐的小孩，如果你死了他肯定下一秒就去把这小孩抛尸南贺川。“

“……他们把所有人的精神动物都抽出来了，穿透脑神经，取走了他们身体的一部分。那天晚上我本来应该去接佐助放学，我却突然感觉不对，所以还是先回家，但是已经来不及了，”鼬还可以清晰的回忆起那个晚上佐助看着他那绝望的眼神，“团藏他们割下的是视网膜，它没有血管，排斥反应很低，但是也会被精神动物认作是原宿主的一部分，团藏用这种技术来提炼精神力，来启动写轮眼的能力。”

“但是他不知道宇智波的血继限界最特殊的地方是可以直接移植吧，切，还是垃圾，浪费一堆好材料，”带土总是能把气氛搞僵，“别这么看着我，我只是实话实说。而且如果我是团藏的话，我会更希望带走你的宝贝弟弟，虽然他那时候应该还没有觉醒——表面上的，你应该懂我什么意思吧。”

鼬只是一幅早就知道的表情，他叹了口气，感到胸口的伤开始隐隐作痛，他用绷带藏着的手臂下还有更多的针孔，密密麻麻的全是实验痕迹，逃出来时受的伤加重了他的病情，他已经能很清楚的意识到自己时日无多了。

突然间，他感到很无力，像一个漏气的气球。他向后倒去，挨在椅子的靠背上，但这样随意懒散的动作由他做出来却还是带着一股优雅庄严的气息，哪怕是家族破碎的这么多年后，那些生活的痕迹还他身上打下的不可磨灭的烙印还是没有消退。他最近经常梦到过去的人和事，不知道是不是要为他的死亡提前开始走马灯。

“果然是这样么，他生下来就是个向导了。”鼬慢悠悠的说。

“所以你保护他也是没有用的，再说了，你知道他送进塔的第二天就被大蛇丸看中了吧，那家伙和团藏纠缠不清，不知道背着你对你宝贝弟弟做了什么实验呢，摘掉那个咒印废了我很大一番功夫哦。”

“那还真是谢谢你啊。”鼬看着那个玻璃罐子中蜷缩着的佐助，记忆开始浮现，“如果能回到开始的时候就好了。”

他还记得母亲问他期不期待一个弟弟或妹妹那天，他刚从学校回来，就看到平时不苟言笑的父亲坐在客厅，他工作繁忙，这个时候一般不会在家里，但是那天他笑了，冲着鼬招招手，给他看那份验孕报告，而他的母亲坐在一旁，被宇智波富岳的神操作吓到了，平时温柔的女人脸色一变直接抽走了那份报告，毕竟没有人会给一个小学生直接看这种东西。

但他终归还是搞清这是怎么一回事了，一个新生儿可以给他们的生活带来很大的变化，他出生的时候家族情况比较严峻，父母都比较忙没有时间照顾他，导致他过分早熟，美琴和富岳大概没有体会到多少为人父母的乐趣。等知道这又会是一个男孩之后他们开始准备新的婴儿房，鼬也参与其中，美琴担心他会觉得父母偏心，前后找他聊了好几次天，但其实鼬完全没有这样的想法，他确实是全心全意的期待着弟弟的出生——哪怕他刚出生的时候皱巴巴的，又黑又红还爱哭，像只吵得要死的小猴子，喂不饱就会开始闹，吵得全家人都睡不着觉，还要给他换尿布，帮他找他随地乱丢的恐龙玩具，他也是他的弟弟。

他们早就链接在一起了，在他隔着母亲的肚子感受到佐助心跳那一刻，又或者是更早之前，命运就决定赐给他这样一个宝物。

“可惜没有如果不是么？”毁容的男人看了一眼倒计时，还有十分钟，“他注定过不上平凡的生活。”

“他小时候老想着和我比，觉得爸爸不在乎他……刚上幼儿园的时候还天天哭以为我们要把他送走。但其实是我们都想他活得轻松一点，普通一点，不用参与那些家族的破事，”他终于也说了一句比较粗鲁的话，“他喜欢女孩子也好，男孩子也好，就那样长大就行了……”

“那你还和他说家里人全是你杀的，很显然起了反作用。”

“总比让他知道真相要好吧，要让这么小的人认识到这个世界的黑暗么……就算真的知道了，他也会被现实的无力压垮吧。他很单纯，就像一张白纸，很容易就会被染黑，与其过早的被别的更肮脏的东西污染，不如让我这个不称职的哥哥来做这个丑人。他不是活得很开心吗，起码在刚刚那件事发生之前。”

“真自负，你确定他就喜欢这种被安排好的人生？”

“你没资格说我吧，你安排卡卡西的时候不是安排得挺欢快么？”

“好了，你可以去死了。”带土蹭得一下站起来，屏幕上的倒计时已经归零，程序显示准备完成，可以开始下一个步骤，“剩下的你知道怎么操作吧？我待会会进来收尸的。”

带土放在门把上的手顿了顿，还是转过身来看着鼬。

“你没有资格评断我的错事，但请你好歹也收一收这种自以为是的性格，无论是看轻你弟弟也好，把你自己看得太聪明也是。”

被他激怒的男人摔门走了出去，只留下这两兄弟在现场。他一直都有暗中观察佐助，确保团藏没有对他下手，大蛇丸做的那些小手脚伤不了佐助，在经历那些恶性事件后做下心理疏导也无伤大雅。对他而言，他早就做好了被自己的弟弟恨一辈子的心里准备，因此此刻如此祥和又光明正大的去看自己的弟弟倒是一种久违的体验，他长高了很多，也长开了，眉眼出落得越来越像他们的母亲。男孩正处于一天一个样子的年纪，鼬站在玻璃缸前停顿了许久，也没法想象出他长大的模样，可能对他来说，佐助永远都会是那只皱巴巴的小猴子，哪怕婴儿那只柔弱无骨的手握住他食指那一刻开始，生活的齿轮就已经停不下来了。

无法看着佐助成长的现实像一颗子弹击中了他。他强忍着胸腔这股幻痛，按下按钮，水缸中的水缓缓褪去，佐助的精神动物伤得太重，带土调包把人带回来的时候他就已经奄奄一息，好在那些致命伤在营养液的修复中都已经好得七七八八，唯独是精神动物没办法抢救，不知道为什么，佐助的精神动物缺了一块，这样巨大的缺失量并没有办法通过现有的治疗方法修复，唯一的手段是移植——宇智波的血继限界可以直接移植指的就是这一点，他们作为兄弟，本身就是彼此的替代品，献出自己的精神动物就意味着死亡，这个残酷的选择一直存在于宇智波的历史中，只是他没想到这一天来得这么快这么急，更没想到他们会有需要做出这个诀择的一天。

但是他愿意为他做出这个选择。

要完成这个过程，需要借助两个人的共同回忆来完成链接，这种修复过程对于一个精神屏障已经严重受损的哨来说可能有点吃力，他不一定能撑过整个流程，可是他看着依旧对即将要发生的一切毫无感觉的佐助，露出了一个欣慰的笑。

“原谅我，佐助，这是最后一次了。”

13岁的宇智波鼬伸出手弹了一把弟弟的额头，小孩捂着痛处迈着小短腿不稳的后退几步，一幅气鼓鼓的样子，鼻音很重：“可是你明明答应我今天带我去放风筝的！”

他确实答应了。佐助一直很想去放风筝，他自从在电视上看到过这种用线控制的玩具后就激动得不行，一直嚷嚷着要尝试一下。但是最近他们刚好都比较忙，没办法一家人一起出去玩。本来按照计划来看，今天鼬是没有任何事务的，可是这回出差错的不是他，是佐助，他今天发了低烧，实在是不应该带他出去吹风，爸妈不在的情况下他得照顾好弟弟。

“等你病好了我就和你出去，生病了就应该好好在家休息。”他伸手再次感受了一下佐助额头的温度，没有上升，但还是烫的。

佐助还是一副很不甘心的表情，他嘴一扁，鼬就知道他可能又在憋着不哭了。这可和他们一开始的设想都不一样，佐助在他们的偏爱下非但没有变成一个无法无天的混世魔王，反而越来越听话，他好像渐渐的都不再去向他们索求什么——大概是因为他发现自己无法选择这些溺爱，他被爱包裹着，但真正需要的东西却总是传不到他心底，这其中打破诺言最多次的就是宇智波鼬。

有时候他也没办法，他有学业和家族的双重压力，跳级的哨兵承担着很多不必要的重负。佐助还没体会到这一点，他以为父亲对鼬的关注是偏爱，可对鼬而言那更像是一种爱的威压下带来的束缚，看着弟弟一个劲的要靠近自己他也很无奈，小孩为什么突然就长这么大这么有自己想法了呢？

他突然想到了什么，伸手戳戳佐助，佐助还是偏过头不理他。鼬于是拿出风筝在他眼前晃，佐助看到那些彩色的透明飘带就一下子提起了兴趣，眼里还没憋回去的眼泪亮晶晶的：“我们要去哪里放？”

“跟我来就知道了。”

鼬没带他出去，而是带他来到家里那个空旷的会议厅里，平时不用的时候椅子和桌子都被收到一边，这里就是一个空阔的空间，没有任何障碍物，佐助不听话的时候就是在这里罚站的，他跟在鼬身边，有点发憷，一脸的不解：“哥哥，我们不是要放风筝吗。”

“看好了。”

鼬松开风筝，只从绕线轴抽出来一小段合适的长度，紧接着手一举就开始跑了起来。少年跑动扬起的风让轻盈的风筝升起，虽然只是手臂长的一段距离，但是已经足够让佐助开心的笑了起来，他睁大了双眼看着飞翔的风筝，全然不顾鼬让他看着不要动的命令，也跟在哥哥身后绕圈——在年幼的他眼里哥哥是最厉害的，全知全能，就像屠杀恶龙的骑士。

你会一直坚信这点到什么时候呢？

他跑着，回头留意身后的弟弟有没有什么异样，因为运动他脸色红润了一些，好像发汗也是让他快点好起来的一种办法，可除此之外，佐助的身后还突然出现了一只黑色的幼猫，鼬睁大了眼睛，意识到了什么，尽管奶猫在一眨眼间又消失了，他也无法欺骗自己那只是幻觉。

“佐助，如果你一直跑的话……”

记忆中用来讨好孩童的彩色风筝颜色越来越深，那些飘带飞舞着，最终变成了脱落的黑色羽毛，现实侵入温暖的回忆，一只乌鸦取代了那只小小的握在手中的风筝，乌鸦血红的双眼流露出死前的平静，它挥动双翼，在那根一臂长的丝线牵引下不断向前，羽毛一层层的剥落，其下伤痕累累的身躯开始泣血，皮肉也一点点绽开，内脏爆破，很快就只剩下一副鸟类轻盈脆弱的骨架。

小小的佐助看着那些飞溅的鲜血，惊恐地睁大了眼睛。他不能呼吸，仿佛是在溺水，突然就感觉自己像是被包裹在了一层蓝色的透明液体中，一堆气泡浮出水面，眼前的景色也变得模糊，他开始害怕，手脚不停的乱动，但是在黑暗中有一双手带给他熟悉的温度，那双手紧紧的抱住他，就像是要将他刻入自己的骨肉中。

“如果你一直向前跑，在没有风的情况下也能起飞。”

风筝线断，失去动力的乌鸦摔落在地，粉身碎骨，再也没法奔跑，也不能飞翔了。

宇智波鼬呛出一口血，营养罐里的液体已经排空，玻璃壁收起，时隔多年后他终于又抱住了自己的弟弟，紧紧地，他身上的水隔着衣物冰冰冷冷的传递过来，鼬却只想着要在最后的时间里用自己的体温赶紧让他暖和起来。逐渐的，昏迷的少年气息恢复平稳，他蜷缩在自己哥哥的怀抱中，就像许多年前那些有着可爱睡前故事的夜晚一般，安静祥和的进入睡眠，而在他的不远处，一只刚刚换羽的幼鹰歪着脑袋看着鼬，扑打了几下自己的翅膀，却又很快因为无法适应而放弃。

鼬轻笑一声，与佐助额头相抵，呼吸逐渐变浅。男孩垂在腹部的手突然动了一下，鼬把手伸过去，他便无意识的握住了那根食指，像极了最初。

不管你今后选择怎样的道路，我都会一直爱着你……

鼬的手松开，终于落入了漫长的梦中。

*

在结束与纲手的对峙后，已经是凌晨四点。

漩涡鸣人从会议室走出来，长长的叹了一口气，缺乏睡眠透支体力让他觉得有点头重脚轻。正当他纠结着要不要去作战室看一眼的时候，可不久前与他产生口角的人就站在不远处，粉头发的女人一幅即将要下班的样子，她本来倚在墙上出神，见到他的瞬间倒是机灵起来了。

“走吧，我载你回家。”春野樱说完就往电梯走。

“……我也有车。”

“你的手现在不能开车吧，刚缝的针。”她似乎有点暴躁，一直反复按着电梯的按钮。

“我可以留下来帮忙。”鸣人一手排在那排按钮面板上，阻止了春野樱粗暴的动作。

“算了吧，你还没有下定决心。”小樱终于转过来正眼看他，“抛开刚刚在会议室里的争执不说，不管你想不想，我们接下来要抓的可是宇智波佐助。”

他沉默了，他确实没法在与佐助相关的事情上保持冷静。他们等来了电梯，又一路不发一言的走向车库，他钻进女生干净整洁的车里，汽车樱花味的空气清新剂熟悉又陌生，人的回忆大多数时候都是和气味勾连起来的，第七班第一次外出训练时是雨后森林的味道，他们踩在那些泥巴上，地面弹起来的雨水淹湿了袜子，他那时候看着春野樱，而春野樱看着宇智波佐助。

“你呢？你凭什么就觉得你可以。”从车窗外吹进的风吹得他有点发热，“你说我没有下定决心，但为什么你就可以这么快的接受这个事实。”

“……所以我们又绕回去刚刚那个话题了对么，”小樱叹了口气，“我有没有接受，和我能不能做这件事，是两码事，这就是我和你的差别。”

“对不起。我刚刚那么说你。”

“算了吧，你其实说的也没有错，”女生瞥了一眼状态好像不对的鸣人，感到有点奇怪，“但是你说我当初不是真的喜欢佐助，我是不同意的，佐助那么优秀，我为什么不能被他吸引呢？你会有那种觉得全天下只有你真的欣赏佐助的想法，是因为你太爱他了。”

鸣人有点诧异。

“我没说错吧，你们虽然没来得及和大家宣布，但是我有猜到你们那时候已经在一起了……在你生日那天，佐助来找我教他做蛋糕，这大概是他为数不多不擅长的东西。”

“原来是你教他的。”那个蛋糕后来坏了，鸣人想起那个灰暗冰箱里的酸臭味，乳酪发酵的腐烂气息，和他的心一样。

“可能是直觉吧，虽然他什么也不说，总之那一刻我就知道你们有一腿了。他还将自己身体的一部分留给你，我很好奇他怎么活下来的，”小樱拐了个弯，就开进了鸣人租住的小区，“每个人爱人的能力不一样，你可以接受他一直丢过来的拒绝和伤害继续勇往直前，但有的人不行，比如我，我会想要反馈，如果没有，爱消磨干净之后就是错过了。你也知道我其实不是个理智的人，可如果任务下来是要我扣动那个击毙的扳机，我想我能做到。”

“但你应该是做不到的吧。”她把车停稳，伸手探向鸣人的额头，“你有点发烧了，快上去休息。”

但是男人抓住她的手腕，蓝色的眼睛直直的看着她，他沙哑的声音中带着笑意：“小樱，别傻了，你也做不到的。”

然后他开门下车，冲着错愕的女生挥挥手告别，就要走回他的公寓中。他没和其他人一样住在调查局安排的宿舍里——说来倒霉，因为排到他的时候没号了。但因为他也算是特殊人物，调查局还是给他的门安装了一个和宿舍一样的门禁系统，虽然从外表上看那只是一扇寻常的门，但实际要用他那张有身份识别的ID解锁。

漩涡鸣人一摸口袋，才突然意识到一个很严峻的事实：他的钱包不见了。

“在找这个？”

正当他四处掏自己身上的口袋时，一个男声贴在他身后传来，鸣人一惊，向后挥出一拳：居然有人能无声无息的靠近一个A级哨兵。

但是男人接住了他的手，兜帽下熟悉的橙色面具清晰可见，他捏出一把矫揉做作的声音，另一只手的食指和中指夹着鸣人的ID卡。

“嘘——想知道宇智波佐助的消息，就乖乖让我进去哦。”

“你是什么人？”

“你可以叫我阿飞，也可以当我是某人的‘娘家人’？随你怎么说，反正你要是不让我进去，你过会就该欲仙欲死了吧。”

“什么意思——”鸣人还没说完，眼前就突然出现了一片雪花，他立刻被推到一边，男人将ID卡划过门锁，然后拽着漩涡鸣人进去，顺便一脚踹上门。鸣人被扔在客厅的沙发上，浑身燥热，会议前那股骚动此刻又回来了，他一阵阵的心悸，有热流涌向四肢，最关键的是，他下面的某个部位开始发烫发痒。

“结合热，听说过吧。”阿飞就这样大摇大摆的走进他的起居室，“对于一个单身男人来说你还算挺整洁的嘛……”

他看到了一个相框，取下来看的时候被鸣人一把抢过来，金发的哨兵脸红到耳根，粗喘着气，j将从沙发底下摸出来的刀架在男人脖子上，他胯下的情况一目了然，以至于这样有杀气的动作显得有点好笑。阿飞晃了晃他手里提着的小包：“我劝你坐回去，不乖乖听我说的话，你的问题去酒店打电话点’外卖‘也解决不了。”

“我没有和谁结合过……”鸣人将那张相片放回原位，第七班的合照有着四张年轻的脸。

哨兵和向导的结合分为精神结合与肉体结合。前者是临时的，多用于长期任务中提高他们的契合度，但后者则是一辈子的。肉体结合后的哨向能够清楚的感知彼此，而使他们做到这一点的就是对双方信息素的感知，肉体结合初期的哨兵和向导会极其渴求对方的信息素，结合热得不到满足就会有有狂化的可能。等到链接稳定后，如果太久没有肉体接触，随着新陈代谢，双方的信息素浓度降低，结合热也会再次到来。

鸣人记得很清楚，他和佐助还没有发生关系，因此链接也不可能存在，更何况按照法律，他们的彻底结合应该属于不稳定因素，估计第二天就会被抓走强行解绑。

“呵，你确定么？因为你现在的身体情况很显然不是这么说的。你不信任我对吧？”

鸣人盯着他，手中的刀说明一切。

“你们这些小屁孩就是难搞。”

下一秒，阿飞就来到了鸣人的身后，他拧住鸣人的一双手，用手铐咔的一声将他铐起来，然后把人又扔到沙发上。完事还扶着自己的腰喘气喊累，明明他做起那套动作行云流水毫无困难。他在自己的包里翻找着什么，鸣人以为他是要找武器的时候，他却掏出了一管针剂。

那是一个金属注射器，但是中间的芯干是透明的，有紫色的液体在里面发着光，鸣人盯着那些液体，眼前又有几片雪花飞落，他眨眨眼睛，那些幻觉一样的雪花还是没有消失……

“这是佐助的信息素，你应该是第一次看到。”男人挥动针筒，那些雪花就绕着针筒四散，“我看不到他信息素具象化的形态，但如果是你，应该就能看到浮动在信息素周围的东西吧？”

具象化的信息素和精神动物生成的原理一样，人就是被荷尔蒙支配的动物，你的一切感情都在生物学里有迹可循，彻底结合后的哨兵和向导因为能够感知到对方信息素具象化后的心态所以契合度远高于普通结合的搭档。这片雪花让鸣人想起了在练舞室的那天——但那也并不足以完成肉体链接……

肉体链接不仅仅需要发生关系，他的关键是“链接”，说深了是灵魂的相融。就算鸣人再怎么想，他和佐助还没有发展到这一步就已经……

“但这不可能……我和他，根本就……”

“你们是很特殊的存在哦。”阿飞拿起剪刀，“你比较讨厌哪条腿。”

“什么？”

“你比较讨厌哪条腿，我就给你做哪条腿的骨膜穿刺，”男人的脸就算是藏在了面具下，鸣人也能感知到他此刻摆着的那副嘲讽的表情，“进入结合热但是没有得到信息素补给的话会死，有人觉得你还不能死，所以我来给你免费打针，我事情很多，没时间回答你所有的问题，而且你这小兔崽子刚刚偷偷按了报警器别以为我没发现，你最好趁我还来得及溜而且也没后悔的时候做决定。”

“……左腿吧，你的意思是佐助也要打这个针吗。”

“闭嘴，别喊出声，或者随便咬点东西也行，省得你待会咬到舌头。”男人理都不理他，找准位置就开始打针。

刚进去，鸣人就痛得差点喊了出来，男人的手很稳，压住了他的腿。鸣人看着紫色的液体穿过骨髓缓慢进入自己的身体，疼出一身冷汗。

“信息素是从你们的血里提取出来的，如果这是你想知道的话，他过去十年确实一直在定期补充信息素——你的信息素，千手那破烂研究所的安保做得不怎么样，你每三个月去体检抽的血我们轻轻松松就搞到了，也不知道他是不是故意的，可能他也觉得害死宇智波一家损阴德吧。”

鸣人听着阿飞轻描淡写的话很想说些什么，但是这实在是一种能让你晕过去的痛楚，仿佛有一根钉子在企图凿穿你的骨头，而那周围的肉还会不断的被撕扯下来……

等到这针打完，他已经动弹不得。男人抽走针，解开他的手铐，一一将东西又收回自己的包里。

“你很幸运，因为他一直陪着你。”

但鸣人这时候已经不太能听到他在说什么，他身体所有的力量都被那股钻心的疼痛抽走了。他没有听到男人离开的声音，也没有听到手机不断响起的铃声。他的灵魂似乎已经离开了自己的躯壳游离在外，回忆在脑海中乱窜，那个在医院天台的夜晚，他用九喇嘛抱住佐助，嚷嚷着’显微镜效应‘；那些大片大片落下的飞雪被他们交叠在一起的身体融化；他突然意识到那只留在他身边的奶猫是一个巨大的干扰，因为有它的存在，所以他的身体自觉认为佐助从未离开，也就不需要补充信息素……

回忆的链条啪的一下断开。杂乱的画面像玻璃碎开，落在地面，突然，他发觉自己能感知到佐助了，他左右张望，踏过那些尖刺，身边的荆棘一点点的划破他的皮肤，而他只是一直向前，愈来愈快，向着暴风雪的中心跑去，松软的雪层隔开了那些锐利的障碍物，他突然停下，支撑着膝盖喘息，眼前有黑色的闪电正包围着一个人，那人的黑色血拖了一路，就算是大雪也无法彻底掩埋。

他伸出双手，任凭闪电剥落他的血肉，白色的指骨在即将接触到目标的瞬间溶解消失：不论他多努力，他都抓不住那个人。

但他会一直尝试。

他会不断，不断的奔跑，去拉近这段距离。

直到他寻回自己失落已久的羁绊。


	11. 麒麟

*  
“这是最后一票。做完就可以收工了！”一个保洁员打扮的男人拎着一堆外卖挤上一辆厢车，他将手里的袋子随便一丢，扔到坐在副驾驶座的红发女人怀里，正正好好地砸在戴眼镜女人工作的键盘上，屏幕上的输入区应声出现一串乱码，女人一边恼火地狂按退格键一边恶狠狠的瞪过去，丢外卖的男人却只是耸耸肩，在自己的位置坐下了。  
“收工？你终于被解雇了吗？”香磷推了下自己的眼镜，从袋子里拿出自己的盒饭，咬牙切齿的问道。  
“不，令你失望了，我只是赚够了买海边别墅的钱，下半辈子可以过上冲浪泡妞钓鱼的提前养老生活了。”  
“加固的钱够吗？别一个台风过来把你房顶都给掀掉。”  
“你这么关心我啊，我还以为你只会在乎佐助那家伙呢。”  
“你在胡说八道些什么！我在嘲讽你听不明白吗！还有，谁说我在乎他了！”香磷的一头红发都要炸起来了，她转身揪住水月的领子想给他几拳，却被男人向左一闪躲过了。  
“你整天这样咋咋呼呼的怎么可能讨人喜欢啊。”水月装模作样的叹了口气，“好不容易从大蛇丸那个抠门家伙手里逃出来，结果还是缩在面包车里做这种和警察一样的工作，你猜猜他们抓我们的时候是不是也这样盯梢？”  
“你做了什么了？你就拿个外卖，还好意思抱怨工作太累了！”  
“你们安静点，他们来了。”一直认真盯着监控屏幕的重吾说话了，这个身材魁梧的男人从一开始就没打算参与到那两个人的争吵中，只是专注尽职地做着自己手上的工作，方才争执的两人听到他的话之后也一下子正经起来，视线投向那块发光的电子屏幕中，做着高频运算的计算机将画像和环境讯息实时展现出来：参与五影大会的几个重要官员正在安保人员的护送下走进会场，他们作为各国塔的负责人，每年都会针对哨兵和向导的分配管理问题进行讨论，一切能见光或不能见光的重大决定就由这五个人做出——而那些随行的安保人员中，一名金色头发的男子突然将视线转向摄像头的方向，监视器前的三人一惊，以为那双蓝色眼睛已经察觉了什么，结果只是虚惊一场，金发的哨兵眯起眼睛打了个哈欠，被身边的粉发女孩捶了一拳后才正经起来跟随队伍一起进入建筑。  
在这样短暂的插曲后，香磷第一个回过神来，再三确认之前拿到手的与会名单，比对今天的出席人员，火之国方的与会人员显然多出名单不少，“到场的人变多了，什么情况。”  
“应该是临时起意的吧，看来对方也是有备而来。”  
“被发现了么？”  
“未必……多出来的都是一些无关紧要的杂鱼，那老家伙已经把塔里的精英都带上了，带更多的人可能只是为了以防万一，而且就算被发现了，也只能按照计划进行下去，现在撤退反而有点欲盖弥彰。”  
“这样任性的临时安排其他国家居然能允许？”  
“当然不能，你刚刚没看到另外四个人脸色有多臭么，估计待会上午的会议就有好戏看了。”  
话虽如此……香磷飞快的思考着，总觉得有种不祥的预感。  
她并不清楚今天这个任务的全部细节，表面上每个人都看起来游刃有余，但在座的各位也都清楚宇智波带土并没有将所有的真相告诉他们，而另一位掌握着信息差的黑发向导又是个更不爱解释的人——宇智波佐助的头脑清晰，却更适合单独出击，倒不是说他没有团队精神，只不过，比起一般团队像齿轮一样互相契合的运转模式，他和他们之间更像牌手和牌的关系，香磷几人能给他带来牌局致胜的绝佳收益，但牌并不能反过来左右牌手的思想，只能将盲目的信任压在牌手的身上。

“香磷，我到了。”

佐助的声音在她的脑海中响起，另外两人也都听到了，他们现在都通过香磷的感知能力连接在一起，红发向导能追踪到一切体内带有她信息素的生物，像一个功能强大的雷达——这在今天这种场合十分有用，五影大会的会场位于五大国的交界处，远离喧闹的城市建筑群，它的白噪音屏障做得比一般的哨向建筑物都要强大，还配置了顶级的反追踪设备，基本杜绝了一切被窃听侦查的可能性，除此之外，出席会议的所有人都必须戴上特制的监控手环，屏蔽掉哨兵和向导的能力，确保不会出现内部人员互相进行精神控制的情况，这样一来，在场的所有人就只是“普通人”。  
离觉醒的日子过去太久，香磷已经不记得没有能力的日子到底如何，而对方这种千方百计要保自己周全以至于要把自己的獠牙也卸下的手段恰恰成为了这个安保堡垒里最大的漏洞。  
晓是今年大会供餐的承包商，因此把人混进去并不难，他们会严密排查所有食材和工作人员，厨房出入口布下的金属探测器能确保没有利器被带出——但那都不会对他们的计划有丝毫影响。  
香磷坐回自己的座位，戴上和电脑相连的特制感应器，会场那由简单线条画出的平面图还停留在电脑屏幕上，但不一会后，绿色的光点便依次出现，以厨房附近为中心向外扩散。  
“已经够了。”  
另一边，注射了大量香磷信息素的佐助收起小刀，开始熟练地给手腕上的伤口止血，不过片刻，他就压低帽檐，神色如常的离开工作人员洗手间回到厨房。  
而那个崭新的通风系统正兢兢业业的运转着，将掩埋在香薰气息中的信息素源源不断的输送到整栋建筑物，不出片刻，这里的所有人都会变成他们眼皮底下的一个活靶子。

被剥夺了能力的哨兵，还能嗅出其中的血腥味吗？

*

“小樱，等一下……”鸣人吸了吸鼻子。

“怎么了。”春野樱放下了手里的文件。

“好像有股奇怪的味道，你能闻到么？”

“没有啊，不就是普通的薰衣草香么，中央空调加了香薰。”她将视线转到鸣人的监控手环,“你可能只是不太习惯失去哨兵的五感吧，也许过一会就好了。”

没得到理想中的答案，鸣人也只能将这件事暂时放置到一边。

距离影岩事件已经过去了三个月，从秋天来到了冬天，那些阴谋就像被季节更替剥落的叶片一样笼络在他们本就不平淡的生活中，随着纲手的退位，接管调查局的是传说中根的头目志村团藏，正如纲手所料，根一旦渗透他们就再也没有多少自主权，一切资料都被上交，调查权被明里暗里穿插进调查组的根部成员一点点占据，令鸣人他们反而变成了旁观者一样的存在——不过，对方在这三个月里竟一点动静也没有，令所有分析得来的线索都无济于事，仿佛那些声势浩大的爆炸和抢劫只不过是一场所有人都经历了的噩梦，木叶市强大的城市生产能力让被意外短暂影响的经济又迅速复苏起来，若不是鸣门大桥还未修复完毕的残骸，恐怕没有多少人还把这件事放在心上。  
但是民众的集体忘却并不会让被威胁到自身利益的大人物在意，在得知事件调查陷入死胡同一筹莫展后团藏被频繁问责，他不得不被迫与邻国的塔合作，原本因为意外事件一推再推的五影大会也在这种原因下召开，不难猜测这次大会的主要议题会是什么，利益相关的雷之国早就跃跃欲试，而剩下那些坐等看戏的观众也做好了煽风点火的准备。作为一种稀缺“资源”，各国之间关于哨兵向导分配的矛盾就没有停过，近日发生在火之国的案件足以引发一场新的权力斗争。

鸣人不在乎这些。他的思绪还停留在那个夜晚的河边，浑身湿透的他身上都是岸泥的腥味，面具掉落的人冷眼看着他，胸前的血红得扎眼。

小樱他们很快就和安保室的工作人员做好了工作交接，鸣人打开笔记本电脑，正准备将塔里的系统接入到会场时，一位不速之客的到来打断了他的工作。

“漩涡鸣人在吗？”虽然这么问着，根的人鱼贯而入，迅速将鸣人所在的那张桌子围了一圈，一幅要缉拿要犯的架势，春野樱见状想上前询问，却被站在一旁的卡卡西伸手阻止了。

“团藏，你不是应该在开会？开不下去了？”卡卡西看着那个站在门口的男人，轻飘飘的扔出一句。

“你还没有用这种语气和我说话的权力吧。会议怎么开，什么时候开，怕是你没必要知道，难道我连来安保室讨个保镖都不行？”

“你要带走我的学生，我多少也要走流程问几句，不然不就显得我浑水摸鱼？”

“你混得还少？不用操心了，身为塔里的哨兵，听从我的命令不是理所当然么，难道纲手之前就那么随意？”团藏转向鸣人，“更何况，你的这位学生说不定还巴不得跟着我走呢。”

鸣人看了他一眼。

“对付你，宇智波佐助，这个诱饵的诱惑力应该足够了。”

这个名字的重量令在场所有人都邹紧了眉头。站在一旁的春野樱终于忍不住了，她上前一步想挡住鸣人，但是鸣人将笔记本电脑重重一合，弄出了不小的声响，他慢慢悠悠的站起来擦着团藏的肩膀走出安保室，丢下四个字。

面对鸣人的无礼，团藏只是哼笑了一声，苍老皱缩的面容下是他藏好的阴谋，他不再看监控室里的人一眼，带着他那批影一般的护卫离开了，监控室一下变得空落落的，今天的中央空调声音特别大，引擎鼓动的声音落在电流中，卡卡西眼中闪过红光，像是明白了什么。

*

“去得可真够久啊，团藏你还真是年纪大了呢……”推开会议室的门后，红褐色长发的美艳女子率先发言，“这就是你说的漩涡鸣人？不赖嘛。”照美冥吹了个口哨，这个看起来很不正经的女人今天抱着看戏的心态参与这个会议，如果不是桌上的名牌，大概不会让人联想到她是水影。  
莫名其妙被调戏了一把的鸣人有点耳热，但他很快调整好自己的状态。会议室里除了几位重要人物外还有一些他们携带的速记员，而由水影带来的那批人此刻也都掩着嘴窃笑起来，原本严肃的气氛被搅成一滩浑水。  
“照美冥，管好你的手下！”雷影用力一锤，桌上的杯具都因此震动不已，玻璃面的会议桌看着都有点撑不住了，倒是一旁打瞌睡的土影没受一丝影响。雷影是一个很壮硕的男人，眉眼间都是气势……而与其说气势，不如说是愤怒，在凶完水影后，他几乎是瞪着鸣人，看到那双眼睛，鸣人才想起来这是奇拉比和他说过的义兄……  
我爱罗看向鸣人，眼神里写满了关切。

那么，此行的目的，就显而易见了。

“诸位稍安勿躁，我这不是把宇智波佐助的哨兵带来了么？”团藏慢悠悠的说，接着坐在自己座位上。  
一时间，所有人的视线都聚焦在鸣人身上，饶是鸣人也有点胆怯——倒不是为了自己，他不知道这群人准备对佐助做什么。就像之前樱所说的一样，现在所有人都要抓佐助和那个幕后黑手，身为调查局的人，鸣人自然也知道能力出众的哨兵向导被逮捕后会面临怎样的遭遇，佩恩就是一个很好的例子。  
“我知道你，你是我弟弟的朋友，”雷影开口了，“那么事情就变得很简单了，说出你向导所处的位置，其他的交给我来处理。”

相互绑定的哨兵和向导之间独有的精神链接可以让他们知道彼此的方位，这是众所周知的事。

“我……”鸣人也只能实话实说，“我并不知道他在哪里。”  
气氛又冷了下来，就连原本打瞌睡的土影也转醒过来，除了团藏，所有人都因他这句话而感到震惊。  
“你在说什么？现在是包庇犯人的时候吗！漩涡鸣人，看在你父母的份上，我最后再给你一次机会，你最好把宇智波佐助的去向给我交代清楚！”  
“很抱歉，我确实不知道，我没必要撒谎，所有人都以为他死了十年，我也希望我是那个例外，我甚至连他已经成为我的向导这件事都一无所知……而且如果我知道他的位置，你认为我还会站在这里么？我会第一时间去找他，问他这些年发生了什么！”  
这些话半真半假，真的是哨兵和向导不会背叛彼此，假的是他什么也不知道。鸣人知道自己是站不住脚的，理智告诉他佐助做的都是错事，也告诉他不能把阿飞的事捅出来……至少在他搞清楚佐助身上的谜团之前不会，他追寻这个死在十年前的游魂太久，此刻正被欲望裹挟着激发了哨兵的保护欲，害怕抖露这部分事实会让本就不利的情况变得更糟。好在在场所有人都服用了抑制剂，没有向导可以趁机探查他的思想。  
果不其然，雷影怒极反笑：“奇拉比有你这个朋友，可真的是赚到了。那让我来告诉你好了，你的‘好向导’这些年的所作所为。”  
他抬起左手，将自己的袖子撸上去，失去衣料掩盖后底下厚厚的纱布露了出来，显然是包扎重伤的手法。雷影当着众人的面开始拆卸纱布，他的手下上前想要阻止他，却被他大声喝住，拆到后面几层纱布时已能见血，纱布和干涸的血块胶着在了一起，他一把扯下，将血淋淋的伤口暴露在众人眼前。

空气弥漫起了血腥味。

“在奇拉比抢救过来后，他又来了一次，只不过这次遇到的是我，他还是没成功。”雷影盯着鸣人，怒气不掩，一字一句地说，“我让你看这伤不是为自己讨公道，我不需要，我是想让你明白，他显然是冲着‘尾兽’来的，在被通缉期间千里迢迢来到雷之国，还能突破重重包围全身而退，不管他背后是谁，你都担不起这个责任。”

“隐瞒情报，了不起。”团藏嗤之以鼻。火之国苦找三个月没找到的人，居然在雷之国捅出了这么大动静，还都滴水不漏的被瞒下来了。

“彼此彼此。”说话的确是照美冥。

会议室的气氛一下剑拔弩张起来，他们本就各自为营，雷影这般大大咧咧的撕开伪装，这帮心怀鬼胎的人自然也不甘示弱，所有人都在等待鸣人的回答，他的回答决定了这帮围猎者的去向。

“他……”鸣人看着那伤口，张了张嘴——

他还没说完，会议室就又发生了异变，一声巨响，一块楼板砸了下来，直接砸碎了那张造价不菲的会议桌，玻璃四处飞溅，割伤了许多来不及反应的人，与之一同到来的还有数个烟雾弹和催泪瓦斯，毫无防备的众人连连咳嗽，看似心不在焉的照美冥反应很快，她抄起会议室的椅子，以一名哨兵应有的灵敏砸坏消防报警器——然而警报器一声不吭，布置在天花板的洒水器也没有反应。

“操！”照美冥掩住口鼻破口大骂，没想到连会场的电路都已经被对方控制了，他们到底深入到什么程度了？她转身指挥手下将椅子砸向窗户，这空间必须及时通风。  
可惜太晚了，此时会议室已是烟雾茫茫，无法视物，被剥夺能力的哨兵向导们在催泪弹中咳嗽不止，乱成了一锅粥，不知道是谁先开了一枪，接着便是一通咒骂，更多的枪声响起，显然五大国都没打算遵守游戏规则，本不应携带武器的会议上各个卧虎藏龙，会议室迅速陷入了混乱中。

然而在这样的混乱中，鸣人听到了一声刀鸣。

那柄优雅的长刀如迅雷一般一闪而过，被一双手带动着向某个地方砍去，那股隐隐约约的血腥味再次袭来，鸣人循着声音想伸手抓住那双握刀的手，但下一秒，一个音爆弹被掷出，他毫不设防，被这巨大的声浪震晕了过去。

*

团藏早在照美冥砸窗之前，就已经抛弃自己的手下通过会议室的暗道逃了出去，他根本不在乎其余四影发现自己逃跑后会对自己的人做什么，对他而言，棋子就是棋子而已——他曾经也是一枚棋子。  
他曾经是一个很普通的哨兵，到如今他不算是哨兵也不算是向导，现如今塔里的那些顶级哨兵向导都得听他的话。庸才走不出天才的路，他就把天才的路捏在自己手中，他想成为那个英雄，这个世界不应该只属于那些天选之子，不是么。  
那些噼啪落下的烟雾弹没能影响到他，他老了，不再敏锐的五感此刻反而变成了优势，也因为他老了，所以才能知道会议室的暗道，在他还未坐到这个位置的时候，他便偷偷探查一切秘密，并将这些秘密变成了自己的武器。  
暗道的出口是一座石桥，它被夹在山间，将会场和一阵阵风鼓起又穿过，天空阴暗，似乎是要下雨了，石桥旁的瀑布撞向水面发出巨大的声响，水花飞溅，河不断带着落水冲刷着这年久失修的桥，踩在上面都觉得路面微微发颤。  
石桥的尽头停着一只鹰，风扬起了他白色的双翼，猎猎作响，藏在下面的，是一柄出鞘的刀。  
他就等在那里，安静得像是一抹涂在画中的颜色，却堵死了团藏的唯一出路，红色的眼追着团藏的动向而动。  
团藏看着那双眼，手下意识的抚上了右臂，很快就知道了来人的身份。  
乌鸦叼食尸肉，猎鹰捕猎生者，年轻的宇智波设了局，等着猎物自投罗网。  
“你很聪明，”团藏嗤笑出声，“但你还是比不上你哥哥。”  
他飞速拔出军刀，向佐助刺去，佐助架刀挡住后对方又乘胜追击，团藏的刀太快，他还是被削掉了一丝鬓发。但他丝毫没有慌乱，手腕一转，变成了进攻方，他冷静的思考着对策，没有被团藏挑衅的话所打动，在他矮身伏击的瞬间一只猎鹰冲向团藏的面门，团藏脑袋一疼，精神屏障受到了冲击。  
“鼬教的？”团藏后退几步，离开了佐助的控制范围，“敢拿自己精神动物当作武器的向导很少，全生在你们家了。”  
他说这句话的时候语气寻常，却是恨的，而这点恨被宇智波佐助捕抓到了，一直以来面无表情的男孩露出了一个称得上诡异的笑，他高高在上，看着团藏像是在看一只蝼蚁。

“把他们，”佐助伸刀，指了指团藏有着一道道伤疤的手，“还给我。”

*

鸣人没有昏迷多久，醒来的时候他这么判断着。那个声爆弹只让他晕过去很短暂的时间，他周围的人还在互相撕扯，他一边躲着那些无眼的刀剑，向门匍匐而去。途中有人想砸他，他捡起地上的玻璃片插入对方颈中，站起来向门跑。  
这种失控，已经不能简单的用失控解释了，刚开始的时候幕僚们还能分清自己人，到了现在已经不分彼此互相残杀——这背后一定有向导在控局！  
照美冥和我爱罗在那里，我爱罗看到他，向他伸了把手，那边照美冥已经用铝热剂把会议室的门锁烫断了。  
“还是老东西好用。”女人暴躁的把用空的瓶子丢地上，一脚踹开了门，散掉房里的气体。  
门外安静得不正常，像是根本没有人发现这里的异样，警报器的电线被剪断了，耷拉在外，本来守在外面的警卫也倒了一片，  
“这东西你都能带进来。”鸣人目瞪口呆。  
“不是的，鸣人，”我爱罗看着他，清了清嗓子，像是不太好意思，“这些武器，是本来就在会场里的。”  
“小子，听好了，当一群坏人聚在一个屋里，还约好不带武器的时候，他们可能谈的就是军火交易的勾当。”土影慢慢悠悠的推着自己的轮椅从他们身边而过。  
鸣人幡然醒悟，没有永远的朋友，只有永远的敌人，五影大会谈的从来不是什么和平盛世，他们谈的是怎么平分手上的武器以制约对方，是赤裸裸的肌肉较量，恐惧是远比相敬如宾更有用的锁链，将五大国牢牢的锁在各自的地盘上互不侵犯。  
“鸣人！”春野樱和卡卡西突然出现在走廊尽头，他们身上都沾了血，显然也经历了一点风波。  
鸣人看着他们走过来，松了口气的同时，他察觉到了什么——  
春野樱手背在身后，那是手铐晃动的声音。  
这一刻，监控手环仿佛失效了，鸣人抬手一看，用来屏蔽五感的仪器跳动着混乱的图谱。他头痛欲裂，空气中那股若有若无的血的气息再度浓烈起来，和屋内那些死斗中淌下的血截然不同，更像多年前躺在他怀中的那一捧热。  
鸣人拔腿就跑，九尾狐跃在他身前，身后枪声响起，子弹就擦着鸣人略过，是春野樱追击的声音，他听到她大声质问，声音里混着眼泪，像是难以置信。

“那是你的ID卡！鸣人！他用你的ID卡刷开了门禁！”

金发哨兵终于明白过来。

他知道的，他知道了。

空气中弥漫的，是佐助的血。

*

团藏累了。  
他粗喘着气，不得不承认自己老了。他淌血的右手，那些成年伤疤尽数崩开，被少年用刀尖挑走了几块血肉——团藏误解了他的话，他所说的还来，并不是要抢夺力量的所有权，而是剥夺那本不属于他的一切，佐助毫不留情的操控猎鹰撕开了那些精神动物，哪怕它们是从他的父母那剥下来的。  
宇智波一族的血继限界很特殊，他们的精神动物可以用来控制尾兽，如果说人柱力是木叶的“枪”，那么他们就是木叶的“扳机”——直到有一天，木叶决定将这群扳机永远的收在手中。

那天，佐助失去了自己的家人。

团藏猜测他们追着人柱力去也只是一样的目的，扳机没有死光，他们得抢夺对“枪”的控制权，也要毁掉别人手上的扳机。团藏身上没有宇智波的血，若他想控制尾兽，只能用量取胜，他们剥下了尸体的眼角膜，植入到自己的体内，眼角膜几乎没有排斥反应，但它们仍属于宇智波的一部分，精神动物盲目地追随着那点牵连，像木偶一样被牵引着作战，这么多年来他一直小心翼翼的使用者这些来之不易的力量，却在今天全被年轻的宇智波废掉了。  
好就好在，他也没让对方得到什么好，他甩掉军刀的血，依旧骄傲的抬着头。佐助眼里的冷静在交战中淡去了许多，团藏知道自己的话语还是戳到了对方的痛楚，向导接连使用精神动物去攻击屏障的副作用就在于这里，你可能会先把自己耗死，佐助那原本白色的一衣袖现在血红一片，他的手在不自觉的抖，血顺着刀身落下，就是在他刚刚因为过度使用精神动物而分神的时，被团藏趁机各砍了一刀，险些让他废掉双手。

所以他抛掉了那把刀。

可惜被团藏识破了阴谋，他快速上前想要躲过那把手枪。他知道为什么佐助一开始不用这枪，对于哨兵来说，枪的动态太容易把控了，它的启动发出太多声音，近战时远不如冷兵器直接，佐助会选择这时候用枪，肯定也是因为他已经没有了后手，团藏明白自己不能在这里停下。  
竭力的两人动作都迟缓了许多，佐助像耍蝴蝶刀一样将那把小手枪翻来翻去，动作总比团藏快一步，他没办法开枪，团藏也抢不到。他是向导，想要干扰一个哨兵的判断很容易，但他确实累了，在团藏密集的攻势中还是露出了破绽，团藏扳住他的手腕，佐助吃痛松手，被团藏一脚踹飞了出去。

但他被接住了。

鸣人紧紧的抱住了佐助，这是他意料之外的，这不是佐助计划中的一环。

意外性NO.1……他突然想起来，出发前带土在他耳边哼了半天。

“放开我！”佐助双目赤红，向后撞去祈求脱身。

鸣人吃了佐助一记肘击，却没有松手，那边团藏已经开始瞄准他们射击，他带着佐助接连躲过，很快就判断出来佐助来这里，是要杀掉团藏。  
佐助挣动的力气很大，鸣人看出来他双手的伤很重，不敢太用力，灵机一动拿出自己的手铐，将他们靠在了一起，佐助踹了他一脚，塔牢固的锁链却将他们紧紧连在一起，中间擦过一颗子弹。

还剩下最后一颗子弹。

团藏背后，根的人涌过来了，他此刻胜券在握，反而不再执着于杀死佐助，起了玩弄手下败将的心思。  
佐助蹲下身要发力前冲，又很快被鸣人抱住，身后的人似乎再也顾不上他的伤势，像牢笼一样把鹰锁在其中。佐助像是已经杀红了眼，消耗过度的精神动物让他的理智摇摇欲坠——暴走的哨兵可以找向导安抚，暴走的向导却只能走向死亡。恨意燃烧着他生命，他想不明白鸣人为什么要拦着他，噩梦的根源就在他眼前，他就快要掐灭一切了！  
鸣人知道，他跑来的时候就知道自己可能也会把追捕做主的人引过来，但他受不了了，他不能再让佐助孤身一人面对一切。  
所有人都想让他死，但鸣人想让佐助活。

春野樱手里的狙击枪瞄准了佐助，她的眼泪止不住，鸣人死死抱住佐助的身影落在她湖绿色的眼里，他们跟着鸣人，是因为知道鸣人一定能找到佐助，就像以前一样。

然后，他们要杀死佐助。

狙击枪换了弹，对向导而言致命的大孔径毒药就淬在里面，足以击穿两具肉体，只要她扣动扳机，就可以杀死她的两位挚友。  
她想起那天她在停车场和鸣人的对话，她说如果要她杀死佐助，她能做到。  
她深呼吸，憋住眼泪，拉开保险，手指搭在了扳机上。  
“我来吧。”卡卡西接过枪，像是温柔地说。

这时，雷声传来，闪电在云层中跃动，雨就要落下。

“香磷，”佐助哑声说，“你待着别动。”

鸣人看不到佐助此刻的眼神，但团藏可以。

那是看着死人的眼神。

就在那样的眼神中，团藏一点一点的，将手枪指向了自己的头，他难以置信地盯着黑色的枪管。

“麒麟。”佐助用只有鸣人和他能听到的声音说。

由闪电组成的巨龙从天而降，劈开空气，带着巨大的轰鸣撞向所有人，接连不断的爆炸声接踵而来，到底趴伏的人们过了一会才明白过来，那是真的爆炸！  
相似的场景让他们想起了三个月前的爆炸案，如今才知道，藏在他们阴谋背后的原来是一场演习。卡卡西在桥断到他们脚下之前抓着春野樱逃离，回头了一眼不断掉落的一切：团藏的脑门上赫然出现了一个血洞，和来不及撤退的根一起向下坠落，那条雷龙也转瞬即逝，他的主人和鸣人此刻已不见踪影，留下晴天和阳光，在那阳光的尽头，他看到了一个戴橙色面具的人。

对方对他点了点头，转身走进了迷雾中。


	12. I miss you

下雪了。  
这些像幽灵一样轻的水还没落到地面就消失了，作为开幕秀来说却恰到好处。  
“你们看到没，要下雪了我说。”二十岁的漩涡鸣人还穿着那双开胶多日的蓝色板鞋，这会被冷风吹得有点不适，他应该早点丢掉这双鞋，那些磨开的线头既不凸显风度也没有像时尚杂志上故意做旧的款式一样有任何点缀作用。但就像所有旧物一样，当他们顺着你的使用习惯发生改变后，那种随之带来的舒适度只会让你沉迷其中。  
“那又怎么了，你不打算进来浪了吗。”鹿丸越过他直接走进了酒吧门口，同行的男生们也都无视了他这个大发现，漩涡鸣人彻底对这群完全不关注生活细节的宅男失去了耐心，只能也跟在后面进入酒吧。  
吵。这是哨兵接收到的第一个讯息。鸣人皱起了眉，他的朋友们也多多少少有些不舒服，这群被期末考试折磨得十几天没有好好出来玩过的哨兵和向导一下子被这种放纵的场景震住了，直到他们被侍应生引到他们的卡座上，几个男生才慢慢的适应了这种感觉。台上打碟的白发DJ穿着奇怪的传统服饰，和一般酒吧里的DJ完全不一样，他表情冷漠，就像下方舞池里乱跳的人群全是欠着他钱的仇人一样，让人怀疑他那张骸骨装饰的调音台其实是用真的人骨做的——谁知道呢。

有一个很奇怪的理论。

有人认为，酒吧除了是一个聚会买醉的地方，还是一个很适合独处的空间。不管在哪里，哪怕你就站在人群中，被舞池里的人推推嚷嚷，被香水和汗味或者什么烈酒的味道围追堵截，你还是能找到一个只属于自己的空间，因为太吵了，你被这样带有侵略性的鼓点淹没其中，除了你没有人能听到自己的心跳声，没有人能听到你崩溃的喘息和求救，每一个独立的个体都是一个小小的空间，有堵无形的墙罩在你身上，像超市货架上被真空包装的熟食，人群挤在一起，能说上话的却只有自己，你被这雪一样厚重的人群埋在其中，是掀不起波澜的一点。  
“这不是个正经酒吧。”穿过群魔乱舞的人群后，鸣人劫后余生般下了结论。  
“这世界上就没有正经的酒吧，因为有的是不正经的人。”鹿丸一如既往地故作深沉，在座众人没忍住翻了个白眼。  
总而言之，现在他们挤在一个卡座上，和一堆恋爱主题的真心话大冒险桌游以及廉价的冰啤酒和零食一起，彼此都努力的对着对面大声喊话，像什么在小巷子约架的流氓。  
丁次嘴里还含着服务生刚端上来的小西瓜：“牙他们为什么会让你把狗带进来啊！”  
“你都能进来了他为什么不能进来！还有，说话放尊重点，他有名字的！他叫赤丸！”犬冢牙嚎了一嗓子，又回过头举着自拍杆做直播，尽管他们多次暗示其实那些粉丝只是来看他的狗，他还是坚持认为会有女孩对他无聊的遛狗生活感兴趣，那个直播间的人气很明显都仰仗赤丸的可爱。  
“不，我想他可能只是想说没有人会把狗带到别人的单身派对上。”油女志乃盯着自己的手机慢悠悠的说了一句，他的手机上有个应用程序连着实验室的摄像头，以便于他随时随地观察他那些令人头皮发麻的昆虫，没有人能看见他那张被兜帽口罩和墨镜裹个严实的脸上有什么表情。  
他们年级有一个人突然决定英年早婚，请了全级的男生来他的单身派对，也不管他们认不认识自己，鸣人很确定如果不是因为最近刚搞定期末大家压力都大得很得找个地方发泄，十有八九不会有人愿意跑到城市的另一端的一个地下酒吧买醉——尽管如鹿丸所说，人都是一样的不正经，但和市中心的酒吧一比处处透露着的简陋难以忽视，不过也能理解，都还没毕业的学生能有什么钱，走婚礼流程估计就剥了他们一层皮。  
这年头哨兵和向导要完成结合不是件简单的事，也好在他们等级不够，因此一切文书工作办起来也还算轻松愉快，于是婚礼就定在明天，而今夜是最后的狂欢，只要有足够的酒水提供，很快就会忽视掉这酒吧的寒酸。  
鸣人拿起一瓶冰啤酒，向下一勾在桌角撬开，弹出去的啤酒盖被他接在手心里，一套动作行云流水，他的朋友都惊讶的看着他，鸣人喝了几口，将那些苦涩又冰到人头疼的液体咽下去之后才留意到那些集中在他身上的视线。  
“你去哪里学的。”鹿丸不冷不热的问了一句。  
“电影。”鸣人伸手指了一下，躲过了这个话题，“那边那个是新郎么？”  
舞池的中央有一个跳钢管舞用的小台子，一个带着兔子面具的脱衣舞娘正缠在那根钢管上面热舞，高开叉的紧身皮裙只需主人轻轻一抬腿就能露出不少裙下风光，有着长卷发的女郎将自己的头发撩到颈后，扯着那个盯着自己眼睛发直的男人的领带让他逐渐靠近，却在即将吻上的时候将人推开，若即若离，人群中爆发出一片起哄声，纸币被丢到台上，女人踩在那些钱上面，似乎完全不在意这些身外物，就那样踏着转了一周，那手里的香槟因为她的摇动喷薄而出，洒在周遭看众身上，性暗示意味很浓，又赢得了一片喝彩。  
“应该是吧，毕竟全场找不出第二个比他看起来还傻的人了，年纪轻轻就把自己送出去，也不知道该说是一往情深还是上当了。”  
“上当也是双方的，这年头傻子都能成双咯。”  
话音刚落，另外一边牙就因为直播的时候不小心把脱衣舞女录进去了被管理员疯狂警告，只好赶紧下播把手机收起来，骂骂咧咧的，抬头发现兄弟们都看着自己憋笑：“怎么了。”  
“没什么。”鹿丸笑了笑，“就是可怜一些单身的傻子。”  
周围的人都笑了，结果就牙没反应过来，一脸茫然。他们也就不笑了，开始琢磨起桌游来，看来看去也只有那个真心话大冒险有点玩头。有人吹完了一瓶酒，直接把酒瓶子往桌上一扣就开始转  
，那酒瓶子转遍了所有人，连丁次都因为大冒险做了不知道多少个俯卧撑去问多少个女生要过联系方式了，还是没轮到过鸣人。  
“嗨，我真是服了你这狗屎运……”鹿丸扶额，他胃里还泛着刚刚咬的半个柠檬的酸，身边的金发却还神采奕奕，得意洋洋的吹了个口哨。  
“抽一张吧。”宁次把那叠卡摆他面前，他今晚脸丢大了，这会看谁都像是要砍人，眼神凶狠，写满了杀意，似乎鸣人不从的话下一秒就要给他一枪。  
而鸣人认为他做得出来。  
他战战兢兢地，从那堆卡牌里抽了一张……  
下一秒就被牙一把夺过，大声念出上面的文字。  
“你有没有喜欢过……”  
他念不下去了，这一刻大家都反应多来，这个问题对于鸣人来说是特殊的换了在场任何一个人也不太可能能念下去，这是一套恋爱主题的真心话大冒险，喜欢的背后，还能接什么呢。  
“你有没有喜欢过，咳咳，什么食物……！”丁次很快就凑过来给了个台阶下。  
“这个还用问吗，鸣人不就爱吃拉面！”牙赶紧打圆场，没让气氛尬住。  
“哈哈哈……大家都很了解我嘛！”鸣人咧嘴笑了，又露出那个阳光灿烂的笑容，“刚刚酒喝多了，我去下洗手间。”  
“嗯……快去快回。”鹿丸拍了拍他的胳膊，什么也没多说。  
鸣人起身，挤进舞池里往卫生间的方向走去。  
他被淹没在人群里，想起了和佐助共感的第一次，身边纷扰的人声像巨浪一波一波接连不断的拍打在鸣人的耳边，与那天天台扬起的风一般无情，那些喧闹中掩藏着令人骨寒的孤独，在福利院无人搭理无人在乎受人欺凌的日子是孤独，失去家人被不理解自己的人围绕着投射欲望也是孤独，他们的孤独那么一致，以至于融在一起的时候就变成了惺惺相惜的暖和热，藏在九喇嘛尾巴后的小黑猫喵的叫了一声又翻过去睡，鸣人的精神世界里日和月相互辉映着那股光亮，似乎是所向披靡。

你有没有喜欢过什么人。

鸣人知道卡片上的问题，也知道问题的答案，唯独不知怎么安置自己的心。佐助像他的断肢，落在他找不到的角落用幻觉勾起他的痛，这世界上没有针对这个的止痛片，便只能一直痛着，没法麻木。

*

在没有人注意到的时候，那个白发DJ悄无声息的换岗了，腰间那把装饰一样的骨刀也跟着主人一同离开了舞台。  
他穿过员工通道，走向酒吧的包厢区域，在那些紧闭的房门背后隔断了许多不可见天日的喘息，他摸到工具间的门，绿色的瞳孔对着门上的扫描仪半晌，门就为他打开，露出了另一条道路：在这个破败的酒吧里，还隐藏着这样一个装修精致的空间，这会走廊没开灯，那头白色长发居然也隐不进昏暗的灯光里，只简单的扎成一束，像一尾银鱼搭在他背上随他的动作游动。这个藏起来的空间意外的大，房间与房间之间间隔很宽，一看就是为了贵客准备的，而今晚，他们只有一位客人。  
他停在一间包厢门前，敲了敲门。  
门很快就打开了，那是一个平平无奇的男人，没有任何特色，留不下任何让人在初见时重逢时可辨别的特征，但就是这样一个男人，打开一个沉甸甸的手提箱，里面一摞一摞的全是大面额纸币。  
“人呢？”男人简单的问，眼神中透露出压抑不住的焦躁。  
声音也那么乏味——音感独特的DJ这么想到。不就是来嫖娼么，怎么搞得公事公办似的。  
鸣人他们的直觉不错，这的确是个不正经的酒吧，但他们可能远远低估了这酒吧不正经的程度，如果被鸣人知道这家酒吧的老板是谁，他可能会当场移平这个看似年久失修的鬼地方。  
他们五毒俱全，其中最畅销的勾当就是特殊情色交易，原因无他，他们的“货”都是哨兵和向导。这个世界无论哪个国家对这一类人的管控都很严格，在火之国关于他们的嫖娼更是明令禁止的，跟烟花爆竹一样，擦了什么枪走了什么火，炸的再好看那也是会死人的爆炸，他们不会把本就不可控的危险品丢到火堆里。  
可惜，他老板的乐趣就是把危险品丢火堆里，连自己也能丢进去那种。  
白发DJ打开那个手提箱，简单的清点了里面的纸钞，尽管眼周勾画着浓重的红色妆容，他那淡漠的神色还是将他和酒吧淫靡的气息区分开来，好像他数的不是钱而是石头。  
“数目齐全。”最后，他盖上手提箱，“人很快就会到。”  
“慢着，他一定什么东西都不能带，我要搜身。”男人收回了箱子，“等我检查过，这钱才会给你。”  
“这是自然，一切都会根据您的要求来办。”  
没多久，货物就来了。  
黑发的青年从黑暗中走来，如男人所要求的的一般，他什么都没带。瘦削的身形包裹在厚重的纹付羽织袴中，配色是简单的黑白渐层，只在羽织上做了装饰，银色的丝线隐约在这样的光线中，不太能看出具体图案，但也足以看出做工的考究。他低眉顺目，精致的眉眼半敛，并不直视此刻正对他搜身的男人，完全一幅臣服的姿态——好像他真的只是一件用以出售供人亵玩的货品那样，静静立着。但他也有着和很多普通男色玩物不同的地方，他既不柔弱也不绵软，搜身的男人所抚摸到的是一副充满着力量的躯体，像是在摸一把未出鞘的名刀，隔着鞘都要惧怕三分。  
许久，在这般安静中，男人点了点头，将箱子递给候在一旁的白发男人  
白发男人接过箱子，擦着黑发青年的肩膀鞠躬退下。  
青年跟着男人进了房间，反手就把门锁上了，在门关上的瞬间，他们的地位突然发生了大翻转，黑发青年抬手就打了男人一巴掌，走到房间中央的椅上坐下，男人颤颤巍巍的跪下，匍匐前进一直到在青年足下，那一整套讲究的和服制式中，唯独没被包裹着的是他未着足袋的脚。这个普通人的眼中早就被欲望和渴求装满了，他几乎是颤抖着脱下青年的木屐，几乎是膜拜一样，想亲吻他的脚背，但在他碰触到那光滑的肌肤之前，男人便被一脚踹在胸腔处，他顺势倒在了一侧，吃痛着喘气，眼中却没有痛楚，而是愈发浓烈的兴奋——  
“神啊，神啊……”他对着黑发男子喘息道，黑色西裤已经被顶起了一个诡秘的隆起，“请你，继续惩罚我……”  
他太兴奋了，这就是他一直想要的刺激，此刻他亲手递上了自己的刑具：他深知这种玩法的危险性，所以每次都是自己配备道具。男人不缺钱，他找过很多传说中的调教好手，却从未有一个能像眼前的青年那样叫他着迷，他比任何人都要真实，让男人感受不到角色扮演的痕迹。  
黑发青年笑了，桃红色的唇翘起一个微妙的角度，起身接过他手中的教鞭，指尖轻轻扫过男人的手心，底下的人便忍不住泄出一声哭一般的呻吟。  
从进门到现在，青年还未说过一句话，底下人就已经丢盔弃甲。  
他抽出男人的领带，覆住他的眼，在脑后打了个死结，男人的世界瞬间陷入了黑暗，但在这黑暗中，青年给他留了一丝光，能让他透过那缝隙捕抓青年的动向。青年将人丢在中间，看着男人跌入无助的状态，手中的鞭子错落无序的落下，男人失去了方向的把握，他觉得这疼痛从四面八方而来，毫无规律，叫他勃发的欲望都追不上了。  
黑发青年的脚步声像影，教鞭划破空气的声音像雷，透过领带落进来的身影像舞，每当他想自己纾解，就会被青年用疼痛打断，不知道这样的惩罚持续了多久，他被青年引到了床上——他已经全身上下都是伤，痛楚让他每一个毛孔都分外敏感，可这时候青年突然没声， 男人喉咙发痒，颤抖起来。  
教鞭轻轻刮了一下他的裆部，他始料不及的高潮了。  
太棒了，男人尖叫着，太棒了。  
一块厚重的湿毛巾盖在了他脸上，阻断了男人的呻吟。  
“你……太吵了。”黑发青年淡淡地说，不像是指责，只是一句陈述。可惜男人这会蒙着眼，不然他就会看到青年坐在床侧的时候，悄悄翻了个白眼。  
他盖在男人脸上的手指逐渐发力，毛巾加水的深覆盖让男人逐渐喘不过气来，他还沉迷在高潮的余韵中，没有发现任何不妥——直到他已经完全失去了呼吸的方法，他挣扎着要喊出自己的安全词，才忽的想起他一开始就被青年扇了一巴掌进入正题根本没来得及商量这事。  
男人反应过来了，这场体验当然能像真的一样，因为那就是真实的，黑发青年对他单方面的虐杀，他立刻开始挣扎，嘴里胡言乱语，却已经意识迷糊。  
“……”  
青年冷眼看着底下挣扎的人一点点软下身，血红色的眸中花纹浮现，男人的判断其实没错，他确实是一把未出鞘的刀，光看他的外表根本想象不到他的手劲和爆发力这么强，而他也在这样的力道中，停止了呼吸。

在终焉之刻，他想起来青年黑色羽织上绣着什么……  
那银色视线一圈一圈缠绕着，组成了藏在豹眼中的团扇！

*

从洗手间出来后，鸣人才觉得自己是真的喝多了，刚泼到脸上的冷水屁用没有，他脸热得要死，身子也热得要死。  
“这是在干什么……”他抹了一把脸，刚进来时那种被人声骚扰的烦躁又一拥而上，被酒精麻痹之后精神屏障就会变弱，鸣人总在这种时候恨自己是一个哨兵，却也不想想刚刚是谁在那里灌酒起哄起得得意忘形。  
如果不是他喝了酒，他怀疑自己可能得了癔症，不然为什么现在他妈的室内下起了雪！九喇嘛理都没理他的内心咆哮，一如既往的不是个称职的哥们。鸣人扶着墙，有点不稳的往回走，那些断断续续的雪却越下越大，他不耐烦了，伸手要将一片雪抓在手中。  
但他抓住的是一个人的手。  
他抬头，透过模糊的视线看去，一团迷雾的光与影中，他分辨不出那张脸，只能看出对方黑发黑眼，皮肤白得快像他幻觉里的雪——这么说好像有点太惊悚了，好像他抓住的是一个死人。  
死人么……鸣人察觉到手中的人想让他松手，但他反而攥得更紧了，酒鬼力气大，加上鸣人哨兵的体质，一般人更不可能挣脱了。  
意料之外的，被他抓在手里的人居然也不挣扎了，只是定定的看着他。鸣人此刻脑里一片混乱，只想离这个人靠得更近一点，他怎么就看不清这人是谁呢？他不是第一次喝醉，却好像变回了初到人间的婴儿，睁着尚未发育完全的眼贪婪的要将风景尽数纳入眼中。  
鸣人已经凑得很近了，近到将那个人逼在了墙面上，却好像还是不够，他另一只手抚上那人的脸，那人脸很凉，却没能缓解他掌心的热，鸣人看不清，就想用自己的双手描摹，此刻他已经送开了对对方的桎梏，但对方也没逃，任由他处置。  
他摸过他的眉骨，眼睫，鼻翼，依旧凑不出一个完整的模样，最后他将指尖停留在对方唇上，在模糊的黑与白中，这一点湿润的红伸出来，像猫一样轻轻舔了一下他的手指。  
鸣人像触电一样抽开手，后退一步，但就在对方以为他要走的时候，他重新压了上来将他抵在墙上，重重的撞上来吻住了他，他一开始是撕咬，尝到血腥味后惊醒了一样放缓了步骤，追着刚刚挑逗他的湿润的红去勾，在一片昏沉中，他察觉到对方也回吻了，那没有拒绝他的双手轻轻的扣住他的后脑勺，手腕上还残留着鸣人捏出来的指印，他压乱了他的金发，雪愈下愈大，太大也太冷，冷得鸣人贴近了那人，他吮吸过被他咬出血的唇后，便旁若无人似的摸索着将手伸进了对方衣服中，黑发青年薄外套里面只穿着一件黑色背心，鸣人卷起背心下摆，恬不知耻的开始舔吻，留下一路红痕，在他含住一侧乳尖时，那人终于颤抖挣扎着想要离开，被鸣人轻轻按住。  
他喘息着，像是要在这副身躯上找寻什么，明明那样的像，他却哪里都找不到。  
鸣人的呼吸逐渐粗重起来，心肌绞痛，供氧不足的大脑让他滑着跪倒在地上，他手还揪着那人的一角衣摆，他变成了一条离海的鱼，怎么也学不会正确的呼吸。那人慢慢蹲了下来，这次是他托着鸣人的下巴亲了上去，只是他的亲吻中没有那种幼兽一般迷惘的掠夺，他是引着潮涨潮落的月亮，在唇齿相交中引导者鸣人的呼吸，温柔的将鸣人这条鱼渡回了海中。  
“对不起……”鸣人乱糟糟的，已经不知道自己在说什么，也不知道自己是在对谁说。  
他们坐在地上相互抱着靠了一会，直到不远处传来了鹿丸呼喊的声音，一直抱着他的人让他轻轻地靠着墙根不至于倒下，在他耳边说了一句话。  
“你说什么……？”  
他迷糊的眼睛看着那人起身离开，哨兵灵敏的听觉居然没抓住那句话，让他像月光一样从指间溜走了，直到鹿丸找来，他也没想出答案。

*

下雪了。  
佐助从后门走出酒吧，就迎来了一片飘雪。  
这场雪下得很急，温度骤然降低，像临时被喊过来填场的龙套演员在快速的报幕，风卷着雪片穿过城市里紧凑的高楼大厦，狭管效应让风变得更加急促，哀怨的尖啸徘徊在人耳边，一时间所有人都裹紧大衣赶着回家，他站在黑暗的小巷中向外看去，光源影影绰绰，人群喧闹的声音传来，光照不到他的足下，他呆呆地看着一片片飘下来的雪，愣了好久，才终于迈出步伐，走出与酒吧后门相连的那个暗巷。  
洗掉脸上的妆花了他挺多时间，他其实不应该在这里脱去伪装的，尽管他可以轻易使用能力影响路人的视觉记忆，可他刚刚杀了一个人，这样堂而皇之地走在大街上还是不安全——至少不应该是现在的他会犯的错误。  
雪飘进他的领子里，很冰，可佐助却燥热得很。  
那辆姗姗来迟的白色本田终于停在了他的面前，真是破车一辆，那些车贴简直不堪入目，宇智波带土摇下贴着不堪入目裸女贴纸的车窗，探出个脑袋，脸上仍带着他那个审美极差的面具，冲着佐助勾了勾手指，佐助走过去，刚准备打开车门上车，就瞥到了副驾驶座上一滩没擦干净的精斑，于是收回了手，面无表情的看着带土，不用猜就知道那面具下面一定是一个恶作剧得逞的笑容。  
带土爱好很多，其中一个就是捉弄佐助，也不知是不是被派来给小屁孩善后的次数太多，逮着一点机会就想恶心一下他，而宇智波佐助面上是个冰美人模样，实际上像个擦炮一点就着，带土乐得看对方不声不吭和他打起来的样子，就算肩膀被卸下来也觉得血赚——反正那死小子也并没有成功过。  
迪达拉他们不懂带土的乐趣，只觉得新来的小宇智波不识抬举，在老不死宇智波面前抱怨了许多次，宇智波斑看在眼里听在耳边，将带土那个一点也不酷的动机猜了个十有八九：“这小孩太闷了，不逗一下他会把自己憋死的。”  
有些事只有他们姓宇智波的懂，当年斑也是这么拎着带土折腾的，只不过手段更狠辣，带土不愿意提起那段被搓圆按扁的日子。  
宇智波可以不喜欢笑，可以不喜欢哭，但骨子里那把火一定要燃着，死也不能灭。  
但就在带土以为他要发脾气的时候，宇智波佐助几不可闻的叹了口气，身体里燃着的那把火终于累了一般，余下无法点亮的黑暗情绪从那声叹息中逃了出来，他已经多少年没让情绪外露，这会的疲惫终于让他如自己年纪一样稚嫩脆弱。  
“你和卡卡西睡了。”一句陈述句，把面具后的人惊住了。  
佐助和斑很像，他们都有那种洞察一切的敏感。  
“怎么？你能闻出来？”带土指指副驾驶座那摊暧昧的痕迹，不置可否。  
宇智波佐助摇摇头，他一向沉默寡言，其实他不在乎带土跑去睡卡卡西时有没有被认出来，因为卡卡西就算认出来了也会装作不知道。  
带土倒是盯着他看了好一阵子，也没叫他上车，突然一笑：“你见着他了。”  
这个他还会有谁呢？  
佐助知道对方是看到自己嘴唇上的擦伤了，破皮的地方很明显，他不置可否，不打算搭理带土。  
“年轻人，在情场上，也要讲武德，”带土把烟灰掸在车窗边上，一伸手彻底把他领子里吻痕露出来了，“东西你拿到了吗。”  
佐助递给他，带土愣了一下，接过了东西。  
“他搜得严，我没带多余东西。”佐助带进去的只有君麻吕插件而过时塞给他的一片骨刀，那刀看着像装饰物，实际跟手术刀一样锋利精细，他用那片刀刮开男人颈侧，带着一片血肉一起取出皮下芯片。  
带土无语，佐助语气平淡得仿佛自己刚刚不是把一个很重要的活体芯片装在了酒店送的廉价避孕套里一样。  
“就是怕我待会直接给用了。”带土服了这小子，这芯片他可是还得植回到人身上去的。  
“反正你也不用，不是么。”佐助指了指劣迹斑斑的副驾驶座，也没多说第二句，转身就走，一如既往的惜字如金。  
没走多远，带土叫住了他。  
“明天应该不用打针了。”  
哨兵和向导之间的结合被称之为精神结合，他们无法离开彼此，仿佛自结合那日起就与对方分享了自己一半的生命。但这样的连结不过是一种充满了掠夺性的瘾，他们给对方下毒，成为解药的唯一持有者，信息素是维持这种关系的狗链子，当你逃远了，就要扯一下你的脖子，让你为了缓解窒息的焦虑自己寻来。  
佐助转身就走。  
他那件薄薄的水洗蓝夹克里面只穿着一件黑色的背心，那条随手从酒吧服务生身上扒的裤子也起不到任何御寒作用，君麻吕公报私仇，衣服都没给他备一件。  
佐助呼出的白雾颤颤巍巍的浮起消失。有太过活泼的孩子在街上嬉闹，失足跌倒的瞬间被他拎住扶起站好。追着孩子赶来的母亲连忙致歉，写满担忧的眼神却像锉刀刺伤了他。  
他没有回话，只是侧身避开了那对母子，再次面向前方时路灯下那个女人的长卷发上闪烁的水泽撞入他的视神经。像有人揉碎了一把星星洒在她的头上，而此刻光点在她的头发上蹦跳，如同口腔中含着的跳跳糖一样令人头皮发麻。  
女人在路灯下抽烟，她的口红色号很艳，一看就是为了博取注意力而涂上的，那些劣质脂粉糊在她脸上，是一副拙劣的面具。所有人都在回家，但是谋生的妓女只会在这样的冬天穿得更少，她的渔网袜拉到小皮裙的下面，黑色的高跟长靴无聊的点地消磨时间。  
佐助继续向前走，那把跳跳糖在他心里轻轻的震荡着，晃开一圈圈的涟漪，碰撞，交错，被搅起的往日尘埃浮出水面。他闭起眼努力甩开那些回忆，却被一股力拽住，女人黑色的指甲抠进他的手臂中，闪烁的路灯骤然亮起，白色的灯光将他们的影子拉近，腰斩了两米的安全距离。菱形的玻璃面割开无数个他们之后，重叠最深的部分恍若情人拥吻。  
而下一刻他真的被那个妓女强吻了，女人红色的唇膏是糟糕的塑料香精味，被迫交换烟味和唾液，宇智波佐助知道自己应该生气，但不知为何，身体却没有做出应做的反应。

“我们是同类，我们出卖自己，我们得不到爱，”妓女松开他，他被扯掉袖子的那半边身子露出大片性爱的痕迹，吻痕，淤青，些许不体面的伤疤，眼底深深的黑眼圈，“所以不要用那种眼神看着我。”

她将烟头按灭在路灯杆子上，头也不回的走了。  
她是对的。佐助无法否认这个事实，他不想承认自己不甘心，多年前死掉的那只黑豹却在他的心里躁动，撞出一身的血。只是他像块冰棍一样杵在原地，不由自主的因为这个吻回想起了鸣人。

那双蓝色的眼睛逼近时，没有欲望。好像他才是那个死在十年前的人，佐助不可避免的让这片充满死寂的蓝色蛊住了，竟然回了一个吻。

他不需要爱，那不能点燃他。  
可惜漩涡鸣人需要。  
可惜他是他的向导。


End file.
